Unleashed
by Jeremy Mosher
Summary: (This is a Complete Re-write) Jaune Arc never dreamed of attending Beacon. Emerald Sustrai never suffered a life on the streets. Stolen, abused, conditioned and experimented on, they knew only pain and fear. Made less than human but more; can what was lost to them be recovered through the care and compassion of one they grew to trust?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Larry Talbot was a genuinely gifted hunter and tracker. Often the first on the scene when any reports of grimm sightings near the outskirts of the City of Vale appeared. This was such a time. Not only were there reports of grimm, but what was being reported indicated a new grimm. His interest had been peeked and without anything more than the barest of preparations did he venture out.

People liked to call him a hunter, but he always preferred the term tracker, because that was what he did. It was what he excelled at. Armed with a dust carbine; a tomahawk and a large buck knife he prowled the woods bordering Vale. Seeking the enemy of humanity; locating the nests, dens and borrows for other more accomplished hunters to do their work.

They watched him hidden deep in the shadows of the underbrush. Hunger gnawed in their guts. He was following them, and they in turn were stalking him. Four sets of padded paws pressed into the soft earth and edged forward. They could see him, smell him and sense his confusion. The trap had been set, now it was time to spring it.

Larry studied the spore layered around him. The tracks were feline, but much too large to be that of any native large cat. The few tufts of fur he had found fell apart in his fingers just like how a slain grimm decomposed into mist. However the more confusing part was how many human tracks, barefoot tracks criss crossed the trail of his target. It made no sense. If it was a grimm then no sane person, himself no included in that statement should be out wandering barefoot in the forest.

Being trained as a hunter Larry heard the motion and reacted. Knowing the charge would be too fast for him to use his carbine he dropped it and pulled his tomahawk and knife. The bolt of black fur shot past him, and it was by the smallest of margins he was able to duck under it. Even as he evaded he brought his tomahawk into play. As he twisted and fell to his back he swung the weapon in a shallow arc. Its razor honed edge biting and slicing through flesh.

An almost shriek from behind him answered the pained howl he had caused. Rolling to his feet he caught the charge of the second beast head on. He cursed himself as he tried to keep the wide slavering jaws from finding purchase as razor like white claws ripped at him. He had ignored the now obvious signs. There was two of them.

Rolling with the impact he was able to get his knees up and under the beast, and using every ounce of strength he could muster and a generous amount of aura he pushed and tumbled the creature off an over him. regaining his own footing he took a moment to mentally take stock of his condition. His aura had taken a hit, but prevented any real damage from happening. In a fighter's crouch he watched as two feline human sized grimm like he had never seen before; pace back and forth before him; ears flat against their broad heads, tails lashing about wildly behind them.

One showed the obvious signs of injury, but the other looked in prime condition. In his years of experience he grew accustomed to reading the tells of beasts and men. These were ambush predators, and that had failed them. Larry figured if he could protract the fight they might lose interest, but he could also see there was something more. They were most likely young, hence the aggression, but he could swear he saw the light of intelligence in their eyes. Could they be planning something?

The injured on rushed in and Larry back peddled keeping his distance, making sure the probably bluff charge didn't give any openings. The uninjured one just stayed back circling, causing the hunter to continually adjust his footing in order to keep the pair in front of him. Another charge, and again Larry backed up, only this time he threw a jab with tomahawk as an added incentive to deter the beast. It jumped back and to the side. Larry's counter should not have registered to the beast as something that needed to warrant that much room to evade. It was then he understood, it was another feint in a feint. His focus had been drawn away from the other one.

"Good show."

The impact not only drove the very breath from his lungs, but sent a spasm through his body making both his hands limp and lifeless. His body crashed into the soft turf driving the last of the air from his chest. Larry didn't feel much after that as a second weight bore down on him from above followed by a intense sensation of pressure on the back of his neck.

He tried one last vain attempt to struggle but to no avail. The sound of snapping bone, followed by his raggedly flailing body signified the fight was over. As the light of life fades from his eyes so did his aura bleed away. Larry Talbot was a good man, and hunter of fine quality.

/ = /

"You heat the rumour going around?"

"No. What?"

"There's a story of how they found a dead Hunter not ten miles from the border of the Emerald Forest."

"Dead Hunter? Grimm?"

"That's what I heard someone say; but there's another story going around . . . Some are saying he was eaten."

"Eaten? Grimm don't eat."

"Yeah I know. Strange huh?"

"Disturbing more like it."

Blake had heard the entire conversation from her little hideaway in one of the higher library windows. It was a good spot plenty of sunlight, quiet, and with a single pillow exceptional comfortable. Plus it allowed her to be unseen, giving her peace to read. The pair of unknown students; she didn't recognize their voices; spoke in hushed tones. It was only her exceptional hearing that allowed her to inadvertently eavesdrop.

Her mind wandered, considering the conversation; before dismissing it as pure fiction. She returned to her book and focused on the more interesting story she held in her hands. There was always rumours like the those students spoke of in hushed whispers. Every year some Hunter or Huntress is found eaten just outside the border of the Emerald forest. It was pretty much a tradition of the senior classes to feed such a tall tale to their juniors.

As Blake found where she had left off, her mind finally fully dismissed the story. There were some tough grimm in the Emerald Forest, her team and JNPR had faced off against two during initiation. Even as powerful as those two were, she doubted that the professors would let anything of any true danger to a qualified and seasoned Hunter to roam about this close to Beacon or the City of Vale.

/ = /

"You have a anything more to report Qrow?"

"Not much. It was Larry Talbot; which is a damn crying shame. He was one of the best Trackers I've ever worked with."

"What about the condition of the body? Thoughts?"

"I want to say grimm got him, but he was eaten. I mean seriously his body was mostly intact, but the softest tissues where removed. The organs, gut, and some of the meat from his legs and arms. He was eaten no doubt."

"Grimm don't eat they just kill."

"That's the troubling part. I'm not sure what got him, though by the tracks it seems to have been a pair of big cats."

"Big cats?"

"I want to say something akin to a puma, but the tracks were as large as my hand."

"There are no such animals that close to the walls or the forest." Replied Ozpin in a matter of fact tone, "too much activity, too little game."

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm telling you what I saw. We may have a pair of rogue animals, possibly man eaters on our hands." Qrow countered from his seat upon the window sill in the headmaster's office. "We'll need to send some teams out. Might drive 'em off, or at least allow us to remove 'em."

"Yes I think that would be a sound plan." Ozpin agreed, "See who you can round up. Minimum of three, though I would prefer quartets."

"Will do." With that Qrow leaned back out the window and vanished. A moment later a crow flew up from below the window's edge and sailed away into the morning air.

"We do have an elevator you know."

/ = /

The doe was taken in a blur of motion. It never knew what hit it. Dragging the kill back to the den the smaller of the two beasts dropped the fresh meat near the entrance and crawled inside. The larger lay on its side breathing raggedly, a long seeping slash decorating its torso from chest to gut.

The smaller whimpered and moved closer. Its rough tongue scraping against the wound in an attempt to cleanse it. The larger grunted in discomfort but allowed the action to continue. They had been nearly starving when they took the chance to attack the lone figure. It had been a risk and though in the end it was a success it still cost them.

Normally the pair worked as a team to bring down prey and chase off threats. Now it was the sole duty of the smaller to make sure the pair remained safe and fed. Finishing up the cleaning task the smaller returned to the entrance and dragged the corpse of the doe inside. The fresh meat was a lucky catch, the pair after having to abandon the man's carcass due to others showing up at the kill site. As a result they had scavenged for the last few days. The semi rotten meat from grimm kills, or the natural deaths of the animals. Small game supplemented the carrion but it was still hard going to find enough meat for the pair to subsist on.

More armed men had been entering the forest, encroaching on their territory. It would soon be time for the pair to move off lest they wished to confront the roaming parties. The pair ate their fill and with a grunt the larger stood. It moved slowly, obviously in pain, but still it moved and the smaller fell in besides it. The pair left the den and scenting the air, they moved off. Away from the den, away from the numerous armed figures wandering about.

Like shadows in the dimming like the slinked off, with nary a sound to alert any living thing to their passing. They moved away from the activity, and closer to the walls. Closer to the thick forest that lay near it.

/ = /

Blake was getting slightly annoyed as the rumour mill of Beacon continued to churn. The fallen Huntsman story was going in full swing. The death becoming even more gruesome with each retelling. Even the senior years were speaking about it. The annoyance however was not that the story was still being told; it was that everyone seemed to want to tell it near her reading spot. Each time it drew her away from her preferred form of entertainment. Each time it caused her to lose her emersion. It was getting to the point of pure aggravation for her.

She wasn't even spared the retelling in her dorm room. Yang constantly brought it up, retelling the whole thing each and every time with all the added details she had heard from others. Weiss for her part attempted to dissuade Yang, but like normal it was to no avail. So instead she ignored it, dismissing the who thing as a child's tale; and not worth her time in considering. Ruby for her part seemed intrigued by each retelling. Constantly asking who said what, and where Yang was getting all this information.

In fact Ruby was getting to the point of listening to the tall tales with Crescent Rose in her lap; almost as if she expected the Headmaster himself to appear at their door to ask them to find the beast in question. Blake knew that would never happen and she was sure Ruby did too, but still it had become a constant irritation and Blake was slowly running out of options for peace and quiet.

/ = /

The scent of fresh game made them salivate, but they choose to avoid the confrontation it would require to take down the young family walking along the edge of the forest. The smell of dust and the sight of weapons overriding their want to feed. This new territory was filled with dangerous prey. So the pair skirted the edge and moved deeper into the forest. The smell of grimm had filled them with nervous energy. Prior to this move they could give the inedible creatures a wide berth, but here, they seemed almost to be concentrated. Too numerous to avoid completely.

The Beowulf packs ignored them, as did the Nevermores. It was the Ursa that they often had to face head on. Posturing and bluffs were the norm of such encounters, as both sides attempt to dissuade the other from engaging. Normally it worked, normally.

This Ursa was having none of it. The pair of felines had been in its territory for too long and it was now going to remove them. The pair took exception to that and held their ground. It was a stalemate, and as one the pair decided to end it.

The larger charged, attempting to draw the Ursa's attention. It was a same tactic they had used on the man almost a week ago. The smaller sprinted off and circled waiting for the opening to pounce. It was a solid hit but the Ursa's bulk allowed it to tank the almost one hundred and fifty pounds of fury that crashed and latched on to its exposed back. Throwing itself backwards it attempted to crush the thing on its back with its bulk. The smaller feline hopping away only to have the massive grimm roll and make a charge of its own.

A huge clawed paw swatted out and connected a glancing blow sending the smaller of the pair skidding through the forest debris. The larger even in its injured state threw itself forward in a full on frontal attack. The Ursa rose on its hind legs intent on tanking the blow and then crushing the pest. The larger feline put everything it had into the pounce slamming teeth and claw first into the wide chest of its target.

The Ursa roared in pain and anger as four sets of hooked razor like claws ripped and shredded its flesh while a set of powerful jaws armed with massive canines attempted to crush its throat. The Ursa had misjudged the height of the larger's jump and paid for it with multiple serious wounds. Deciding to follow through on its original plan regardless of the pain it was now suffering it leaned back and prepared to throw it's self forward. That was when the ignored second of the pair hit it again.

Slamming into the Ursa from the side it too lashed out with four sets of razor sharp claws. A second set of canine armed jaws locking fast to the muscle joining neck to shoulder. The impact of nearly one hundred and fifty pounds at full speed knocked the larger creature sideways. The pair didn't release their holds, and the when the Ursa huffed upon collision with the ground the larger pushed up and finally secured the suffocating grip it had sought.

The Ursa flailed and attempted to roll upon the attackers, only to have the smaller twist off its perch and pull in the opposite direction of the roll. Trapped the Ursa began to falter, and a minute or so later it began to dissolve into a black mist. The larger nuzzled into the smaller once the grimm corpse had fully faded away. It was obvious concern as the smaller now also limped visibly. They were both wounded, and that did not bode well for their chances of survival.


	2. Chapter 1

/(13 years ago)/

Doctor Merlot clapped his hands in glee as he looked upon his two newest test subjects. It had been two years of work, and constant illegal and unethical monitoring of all medical data within Atlas's systems but he now had the perfect subjects. Huddled together two small children, one male the other female shivered in fear, a top a filth ridden single light blanket. Merlot didn't care about their fear, he would use it to make them compliant, and once they had been broken to his will he would begin. He would succeed in his dream of a perfect being, the amalgam of Human, Faunus and Grimm.

"I want my mommy!" screamed the little girl, as the boy tried to calm her.

"You have no mommy Emerald." Merlot responded to her outcry. "You have no one except Jaune, and myself."

"No!" Emerald spat back, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Enough!" Merlot struck the top of their cage with his cane causing them both to flinch. "You have no one, you are mine."

Emerald began to sob, as Jaune did his best to coo the little girl. Merlot smiled. He took no pleasure, at least not much in terrifying the two children, but it was necessary. He would need to break them, make them totally obedient if his project was to succeed; and fear of him was the first step. So again he struck the top of their cage, and again, each time he repeated a simple phrase in as neutral a tone as his excitement at the progress his research would now make.

"You are mine."

/(12 years ago)/

Jaune and Emerald stood silent, heads bowed. Each holding a simple metal bowl. They were waiting to be fed, hoping to be. Their stomachs growled, but they made no outward moves, and just stood there and waited.

It had take Merlot and his assistants almost year; with liberal does of emotional, mental and physical abuse to break the two children. To make them completely subservient, and obedient. It was cruel and brutal treatment, but Merlot saw it as a required step in his project. It would take years of work and treatments, but he would succeed. Nodding to his current helper, the young cold hearted woman moved forward and dished a ladle of gloop into each bowl. The pair did not move a muscle, waiting for the command that would allow them to eat. Merlot waited, using the interaction to further enforce his dominance over the pair.

"Eat."

The pair instantly sat down on their haunches and shovelled the food into their mouths with their hands. He could tell by the pace in which they devoured the foul tasting meal they had become famished. jaune and Emerald licked their bowls clean in a feral like fashion trying to gain as much nourishment as they could. Merlot had made sure though the gloop was foul tasting that it was overly packed with nutrients to supplement their growth. His plan needed them to grow, under nourished and puny would not work.

"Would you like more?" he asked in his neutral tone. The pair said nothing, and only returned to a standing position with their heads bowed in supplication. Five months into the project the pair had ceased speaking all together, or in the least to him, and his video surveillance showed that even between each other all forms of complex verbal communication has ceased. The pair now relied totally on body posture and animalistic vocalizations. But even now they did nothing. Merlot knew they needed to start eating more so with a nod his assistant plopped another ladle of goop in each bowl, and like before the pair waited for the command that would allow the to feast.

"Eat." came the command and as before the two dropped to their haunches and began to once again devour the slop that they called food. As he watched Merlot reviewed in his mind the next steps of his planned project. Soon he would start the intense physical training regimen, but also he would need to start the splicing process. To have the perfect being he would need to infuse them with the traits of every sentient being.

/(11 years ago)/

Emerald and Jaune hissed and growled as they circled each other. It was part of the routine that was their secluded and abused existence. The Master did this often, ordering them to fight, so they fought. Neither really gaining advantage. Emerald the faster could land multiple hits, but the damage she would and could inflicted would be offset by Jaune's stronger blows. For all purposes the pair was evenly matched.

Merlot watched the display through a one way mirror. The splicing program had been partially successful and with liberal doses of anti-rejection drugs, and experimental DNA infusions the Faunus traits were not becoming apparent. The room in which the two brawled was nearly dark, yet they were easily tracking each other's movements. Merlot was positive they were doing so by more than just sight. He had even video evidence of enhanced hearing, and smell. Or at least what he assumed was those traits.

He smiled as Emerald and then Jaune drew blood. They were untrained blows, more akin to a pair of feral cats fighting but each had scored a solid hit to the face of the other. He would make sure the pair got auric booster shots once he ended this exercise. Both had taken the auric suppressors before hand.

The expression of aura in both had been a pleasant and welcome surprise, but also a complication he had not foreseen. The need to use suppressants and boosters was an added expense to his program; though he did wonder what each of their semblances would express as.

/(10 years ago)/

Merlot observed happily as his feral test subjects were displaying more feline and grimm like qualities. He had to hold off testing for almost a month as the pair suffered through the expression of the feline Faunus DNA he was infusing them with. The pair not had slightly more feline looking ears, and sported foot and a half long black tails. It was even interesting to see their natural hair colour gaining black highlights.

For grimm traits he noticed an substantial increase in their overall aggressiveness, and bone like claws replacing the nails on both hands and feet. He wondered how much more they would change if he increased the transfusions; and by necessity the anti rejection drugs. The possibilities delighted him.

"Increase the dosage of all treatments, immediately."

"Yes Doctor."

"Has there been any indication of semblances?"

"No Doctor. We are monitoring but no one has noticed any."

"Continue around the clock monitoring. They have aura, it is just a matter of time now."

"Yes Doctor."

Merlot reached out and rapped the armoured glass of the observation window. Three rapid taps. Instantly the pair stop their fight and dropped to a submissive posture.

"Return them to the pen, and hose them down."

"At once Doctor."

Merlot turned away and allowed his assistant to take care of his requests. He had planning to do, and as such returned to his private office to review the observational reports and his project syllabus. Upon reaching his door he found on of his Head of Security waiting for him.

"Is there a problem?"

"We should discuss it inside."

"Very well."

Merlot entered first and took a seat behind his large metal desk. His head of Security took a position before him after she closed the door of his office to ensure privacy.

"You indicated there is an issue. Out with it."

"There has been a breech."

"Breech? I've heard no alarms."

"A computer systems breech. A member of your research team is uploading data off site."

"I see." Merlot folded his hands before him and leaned forward, resting his chin upon them. "Do were know the type of data being uploaded,; where the servers to the site are, and more importantly do you know who?"

"The servers seem to be part of the Atlas military system, but it is isolated from the main operational system, possibly a Black Opps drop box. The data appears to be mainly copies of the observational status reports."

"Interesting." Replied Merlot his chin still resting on his clasped hands. "And the perpetrator?"

"We know who. We can move on them at anytime."

"Hold off."

"Hold off?"

"Yes." Responded Merlot, "I want you to monitor the server site, and the activity. It want this to irrefutable as to the identity of the traitor and hope to gain the identity of their accomplice; before we make a move. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Anything else?"

"No sir."

"You may leave."

She nodded and with military precision turned on her heel and left his office; closing the door behind herself.

"So we have a traitor." Unclasped his hands and started to rub his chin with his right hand. "I should have seen this coming, but hindsight is always twenty-twenty isn't it. Very well, we'll see what security can come up with and then I will make an example of this person."

/(9 years ago)/

"Doctor Merlot please report to the holding pen." Blared the intercom system. "Doctor Merlot please report to the holding pen."

"Now what is it." He hissed as he stood up and removed himself from his daily review of observational reports.

It took him several minutes to make his way to the holding area were jaune and Emerald were housed, along with any grimm subjects his teams were able to capture. Entering he was greeted by one of his more senior assistants. Considering he only had four, this one had been with him since the start of his project, and hence her senior status.

"This better be important." Was his only comment.

"It is." She replied in a rush, "Look at the video feed."

Merlot turned his attentions to the closed circuit cctv system used to watch the subjects. What he saw was astounding. There in the pen shared by Emerald and Jaune was not two tailed humanoid figures; but sleek black furred large cats. They showed obvious slightly humanoid traits, but also prominent grimm ones as well.

"When?"

"Last night or early this morning. We have yet to review the footage."

"Get it reviewed now."

"Yes Doctor."

"Has anyone tried to approach?"

"No Doctor. Once we discovered the change we wanted to wait for your input as to how to proceed."

"Have one of your juniors approach. Do not enter the enclosure, just approach I want to see what happens."

"Yes Doctor." She moved to the intercom system and pressed the red broadcast button next to the microphone. "Approach the enclosure but do not enter. I repeat approach but do not enter."

Stepping back she watched with Merlot as a younger male walked forward towards the barred and chainlink walls. The reaction of the two inside was instantaneous. In tandem they launched themselves at the assistant slamming full force into the enclosure's walls. The force of the impact was incredible, as evidenced by the visible deformation of the wall.

"Have him step back."

"Yes Doctor." She returned to the intercom, "Step back."

"Gas them."

"Doctor?"

"Gas them. Put them out. We need to examine them up close, and obviously they are too agitated, or aggressive to allow anyone to get close. So gas them, put them under."

"Yes Doctor." She turned to the intercom for a third time while also opening a plexiglass cover and pressing the green button located inside. "Masks on. Repeat masks on."

Those on the floor pulled out compact respirators, while merlot and his Senior Assistant watched from the control booth. The white gas slowly flowed out of the ventilation grates, to hang close to the floor and slowly build. Merlot watched the video feed as his prized subjects almost went crazy and began to ram the enclosure's walls as the gas slowly rose. The gas slowly took effect and they watched as the violent struggles of the pair grew uncoordinated and finally ceased. The gas was at chest level to the assistants once it had achieved full effect. Emerald and Jaune both heaved and then collapsed, falling to their sides.

"Remove the gas. Restrain them and get them to the lab."

"Yes Doc . . ." She paused, "Doctor something is happening!"

"What do you . . ." Merlot cut himself off mid sentence as he watched the video feed.

Unconscious in the enclosure a change began to take place. Everyone present watched in awe and revulsion; as the pair of subjects began to physically twist. They could hear the audible pop of reshaping bones, and could see the fine fur slowly recede. Before their eyes they watched as two large grimm like cats, twisted and shifted into the nude forms of a young pre-teen female and male.

"Fascinating." Merlot absently commented before returning his attention to his assistant, "Restrain them and sedate further. Also go over all the video footage from last night, I want to know exactly to the second when the transformation took place, and any possible extremal catalysts for it."

"Yes Doctor."

Within ten minutes Doctor Merlot walked into his combination laboratory and examination room. Restrained an unconscious he found his two subjects on the examine tables under paper gowns. His Senior Assistant waiting nearby.

"The footage?"

"Being review as we speak." She responded, before adding, "The two I have conducting the review will report any detail regardless of how small; that deviates from the normal routine of the subjects."

"Very good." Merlot pulled on a set of latex gloves, "The blood sapling kit."

"Yes Doctor."

"Biopsy kits." He directed, after extracting several vials of blood from both Emerald and Jaune's sleeping forms. He pulled off his gloves and put on a fresh pair. His assistant moved away with the blood vials returning with specimen jars. The work was quick, and due to the narcotics in their systems neither Jaune or Emerald felt a thing.

"Return them to the enclosure. Make sure there is extra water and a double ration of feed." Merlot directed as he removed his gloves, "also complete work up on all samples including cultures. Understood?"

"Yes Doctor." She replied.

Merlot left the room having complete trust, that she would do as directed. He returned to hhis office to renew his review of observation reports and await the findings of the video footage review team. This new development intrigued him, and the possibilities it could lead to dominated his thoughts.

/=/

Merlot was not happy with the preliminary results of the blood and tissue samples. It would several days before the more in-depth analysis reports would be available for review. Even the video review was taking a long time, but considering the two staff where rewatching hours of video in an almost frame by frame fashion. Currently three hours into the after the evening feeding there was nothing outwardly apparent happening.

Merlot was stumped and intrigued. The development of this trait if it could be harness and controlled would make his project even more exciting; and if his ultimate goal was successfully reached; profitable. Shuffling the reports he organized them and filed them away. His answers would come in time, and while that chaffed at him; he would accept it. The best things came to those who can wait, and despite his apparent agitation he could wait.

/=/

Behind locked doors a lone man reviewed the data stored on his private server. His eyes devoured the routine reports; picking out any relevant tidbits of useful information. His mole was being thorough, and he appreciated it. In fact he made a mental note to show that gratitude when this operation was complete; an open casket service.

"This Doctor Merlot has some interesting ideas." He spoke to himself, secure in the privacy his Atlas Officer's rank gave his private quarters. "Ideas that may intrigue some other interested parties I know of."

He took his time flipping through the uploaded pages. Pleased with the detail, and frequency of the reports. He had months of data to review, and compile, before he made any decisions. The fact he would need to arrange a meeting between himself and this Doctor Merlot was the second step; but first he need to finish his review.

/=/

"So you are telling me the transformation was spontaneous?"

"Yes Doctor. The only change to the routine of that night was your capture team bringing in a small beowulf. It was with in a few minutes of the holding cage was placed near the enclosure that things started to happen."."

"Explain."

"Jaune and Emerald became extremely aggressive. The focus of that aggression appeared to be the beowulf, and by the time stamps with in three minutes of the close contact and change in behaviour that the transformation happened."

"I see." Merlot looked at the still that showed the moment the change began. The pair looked in obvious pain, "Were is the beowulf now? I did not see it this morning, and WHY was I not immediately informed of this change last night? Who was on duty?"

"Jensen was on duty. Security is interviewing him as we speak as to his lapse in following established protocol." replied his head assistant, "As for the beowulf it dissolved last night. According to the footage it brained itself trying to get out of the holding cage and away from the subjects."

"Fascinating." Merlot clasped his hands before him and and leaned forward to rest his chin on them, "So the beowulf showed an aversion to Emerald and Jaune."

"That is how it appears Doctor."

"Send out the capture team again, I want another beowulf."

"Another Doctor?"

"Yes, another." Merlot then continued, "I have a hypothesis that close proximity to a natural grimm was the stimulus that caused the transformation. In fact I want multiple captures over the next few days."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"I want to attempt to see if continuous forced transformations can be controlled."

"Controlled?"

"Yes, controlled. IF they can not then we have an issue with our procedures that will require the procurement of new subjects, because a spontaneous transformation serves us no purpose and is a complication we do not need."

"I see Doctor." She responded before also continuing, "And if it can not be controlled?"

"We terminate and harvest all useful materials from Jaune and Emerald."

"It would be a shame to lose four years of work."

"It would; but the data we would gain from a necropsy would be invaluable for a revised program."

"You seem to almost prefer the secondary outcome, Doctor."

"Oh don't get me wrong. I would be ecstatic if Emerald and Jaune gained control over the transformation process. But one must be practical, and consider all options."

"Yes Doctor." She replied, "Anything else?"

"All data is to be secured and stored on my private server. No access is allowed to anyone but myself. Any copies or secondary reports are to confiscated and those involved delivered to security for correction."

"Yes Doctor."

"You may go."

She nodded and left his office to follow through with his directives. Alone Merlot considered his options. He truly did hope that his subjects would gain control of this new ability. It would be a regretful waste of four years if he had to terminate; but then again the wealth of data he could harvest from them could well outweigh the need to continue their continued existence. Merlot sighed, he had some serious contemplation to do.

/ = /

A few hours later his Head of Security was standing before him giving her detailed report on her 'conversation' with the on duty associate Franklin Jensen.

"So he was scared and that fear translated into him being unable to follow proper procedure?"

"That is his claim Doctor."

"Pretty feeble excuse, and a positive example of a lack of professionalism."

"I agree Doctor." She replied, "I should also make you aware that Jensen is the leak. So how should we proceed?"

"What do you suggest?"

"An capture accident would be suitable."

"Accident?"

"They happen all the time with the less . . . talented capture teams."

"I'm sure they do. Have any happened recently?"

"No Doctor. Our teams are much more competent then. At the beginning of the program."

"So it would look a little suspicious if he happened to have an accident when none have been happening. Do you not think?"

"Yes, but it would serve as a warning to anyone else who may feel like being less than professional."

"I'm sure it would, but for now detain and restrict all access to all but his quarters and the common areas. Inform the remaining staff that there WILL be no project based conversations with hearing.

"Yes Doctor."

"You may go."

With military precision she turned on her heel and left his office. Merlot considered his options in how to deal with his new problem. A capture team accident would solve it, but the example would be lost. Though it was still a suitable option for the issue. No Merlot contemplated, this example would need to be more visceral; more absolute in providing the example.

/=/

For four weeks testing continued, and it was as Merlot had surmised in his office. Close proximity to natural grimm was the catalyst for the transformation in his subjects. While it was an annoyance that the pair could not control the transformation, the outright exponential increase in both aggression and physical abilities was impressive. The enclosure had to be structurally enhanced to keep his creations secure and confined.

It took hours for the pair to calm down and revert back to their more humanoid forms once the grimm were dispatched or removed. Merlot was tempted to allow the pair to actually have full access to one of the captured beowulves, and set his Head Assistant upon the task of creating a protocol for the encounter.

Then he had the issue of Jensen, who still had detained, and under restrictions. How to make an example of him. The suggestion of an accident was by far the best option at his disposal, but Merlot still felt that such an lesson would be too far removed from the in complex staff to be of value.

It was by week six that a light began to shine through the cloud of the newest abilities of his subjects. Again the pair expressed into their grimm like forms upon exposure to another small beowulf, but this time at the first sign of the introduction of the sedative gas, the pair shied away and whined in pain. Merlot watched through the monitors as the pair began the agonizing process. Multiple feeds recorded the emergence of more human like features as the pair fled the growing fog of gas.

"Stop. Pump out the gas, and lets see what happens."

The gas slowly began to retreat as the pair continued to revert. Merlot allowed a small cruel smile to split his stern countenance. Finally success, the pair showed they could gain a semblance of control over the transformation.

"Perfect." Merlot commented idly, "Continue with the exposures, and finalize the protocol for a physical confrontation between them and a grimm."

"At once Doctor."

"I also want self expanding collars made for them. With name tags."

"Why?"

"Because; when they change they are two similar in appearance to tell apart."

"Emerald is the smaller of the two."

"I can see that, but at a quick glance can you tell whom is smaller?"

"No Doctor."

"Exactly the reason for the collars. They need to be readily identifiable to anyone observing them."

"Yes Doctor."

/(Present Day)/

#Warlock-

U on OB?

#OB-

Yes.

What's up?

#Warlock-

Found something.

Abandoned Atlas drop server.

Found something disturbing, need confirmation.

#OB-

Confirmation?

#Warlock-

Video file.

Need opinion if real.

#OB-

Real?

#Warlock-

Yeah.

Real.

#OB-

Why?

#Warlock-

Looks like a cheap B movie.

But on a secure Atlas server.

Makes no sense.

Need opinion.

#OB-

Understand.

Drop Box?

#Warlock-

No.

Direct link.

_VIDEO_

#OB-

BRB

# .JensenInterview.

\- - VIDEO START - -

The recorded feed was slightly grainy but in colour. OB watched as a young dishevelled dirty blond haired young man was lead into what appeared to be some sort of interview room; complete with two chairs and a metal table. The young man was obviously anxious, and glanced around himself in a very nervous manner. A few minutes later a old grey haired and moustached man with a cane entered; followed by two obviously subservient faunus pre-teens dressed in what could only be hospital style gowns and wearing what appeared to be collars.

"Jensen."

"Doctor Merlot."

"I must apologize for taking so long to speak with you. Busy."

"I understand Doctor." Replied Jensen while wringing his hands, "I'm sorry about not alerting you when the change . . ."

"Oh that is over and done with. This is . . . conversation is not about that minor incident."

"It's . . . It's not?"

"No, this about a more serious issue I have with your performance."

"Issue?"

"Yes Jensen; a serious issue."

"I'm not sure . . ."

"You've been uploading data to a secure server which if not under my control."

"I . . . I . . . I nev . . ."

"Don't deny." Merlot cut him off. "We've been observing you for months now. We know its you."

"I'm sorry . . . He threatened m . . ."

"I don't care your reasons." Merlot took a step back past the two head bowed figures he entered with. "You remember Jaune and Emerald?"

"Y . . .y . . .yes."

"They've had some very intriguing developments since you last observed them, and learned some new tricks as well."

"R . . .r . . .really?" Jensen was a wreck of emotions; "L . . .l . . .like what?"

"Let them show you." Merlot took another step back and past the door that had remained open since he entered. "Emerald. Jaune. Kill."

Merlot took a final step back as the door swung shut. Before the now closed door the pair of faunus pre-teens growled and hissed in pain. Seconds passed as Jensen scrambled back putting the table between himself and the two twisting, now nude figures.

"No . . . I'm sorry. He has my family!" Jensen started slamming his fists on what was obviously the observation glass. "I had to! Don't, please don't!"

A snarl echoed about the small room, as a pair of grimm like felines now occupied the room. Their eyes glinted in the light as in unison they stalked forward and then pounced. The screams lasted for only a few seconds as the pair of cats dragged the struggling man below the viewing angle of the camera. Then everything went deathly silent. The sickening sound of flesh being torn, accompanied by the audible purr of the cats.

"Interesting." It was Merlot's voice, sounding as if he was now standing next to the camera in the observation room. "Seems our subjects have no qualms about eating human flesh; at least after not being fed for a week. We'll have test that further."

"Shall I stop the video Doctor?"

"Yes, and upload this to Jensen's associate's server. I want him to see the fate of his spy."

\- - VIDEO END - -

# .JensenInterview.

#OB-

Thinking Real.

#Warlock-

SERIOUSLY?

#OB-

Merlot.

Know of him.

#Warlock-

This is F'D up.

#OB-

Worse.

#Warlock-

Worse than F'D up?

#OB-

Think about it.

Captive faunus children.

Obvious Abuse,

Unethical medical practices,

Murder, Cannibalism,

This is FUBAR.

#Warlock-

Suggestions?

#OB-

Need more data.

Can you deep dive?

#Warlock-

Sure.

Local?

Target?

#OB-

Atlas.

Merlot.

#Warlock-

Links or Drop?

#OB-

Drop.

#Warlock-

Beacon Server?

#OB-

Please.

#Warlock-

HM?

#OB-

Eventually.

#Warlock-

K.

TTYL

#OB-

TTYL

/(7 years ago)/

"It is as you surmised Doctor Merlot." His Head Assistant reported, "Continued exposure to lesser grimm has tempered their aggressive tendencies, so unless the grimm enter with Emerald and Jaune's territory; for the lack of a better term, they are ignored."

"And if they enter?"

"Jaune and Emerald attack and drive off or kill the interlopers."

"Thank you for the report." Merlot responded. "Feeding habits?"

"While they will eat the gruel, they do have a preference for raw meat, regardless of source."

"I see. Make sure to supplement the current feeding schedule."

"Yes Doctor."

"What of the transformations?

"They are gaining more refined control, and appear to be able to activate the ability at will."

"Very good. How about durations?"

"As long as they are awake and conscious they are able to hold grimm form for almost an indefinite period."

"I see."

Anything else?"

"The reports outline all other observations."

"Very good. You may leave."

"Yes Doctor." replied the assistant before turning and walking out of the office. As soon as the assistant is through the door Merlot's Head of Security enters.

"Update?"

"Jensen's server has remained idle since the video up load."

"I See. How long has it been?"

"Almost 2 years, give or take a few months."

"Cease observation. The message was delivered, whomever returns to ever access the data; will see the result of his attempted meddling."

"Understood."

"If there is nothing else you may leave."

"Yes Doctor."

Once he was alone, Merlot pulled open the file of daily reports and began to shuffle through them. During which he was formulating a new serious of trials and tests for his prize project, while also considering the course of action for another program involving the grimm.

/(6 years ago)/

Merlot was in his office reviewing the daily reports and paperwork when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter."

"Doctor." Greeted his head of Security who reached out and handed him a sealed envelope. "The capture teams found this at the edge of the patrol zone." Merlot eyed her and the envelope, "It was in a plastic bag, and attached to a brightly painted stake. We have scanned and swabbed it. It is benign."

Merlot reached out took the letter and using his index finger ripped it open. In side was a single sheet of neatly folded paper.

Dear Dr. Merlot;

My organization has been reviewing your early papers and reports. While we regret the underhanded methods used to gain access, we are intrigued but your progress. My associates and our superior would very much at YOUR convenience like to arrange a face to face meeting.

Of course we do not expect a tour of your facilities, nor access to your subjects, so we will allow you to dictate the location, and time of such a venture.

Please let me iterate this one point. We ARE extremely interested in your work, and wish to collaborate with you. We have resources that could make further progress with your efforts more efficient.

Consider our offer with care.

Sincerely;

Doctor A. Watts.

"I see. The body behind our spy has finally revealed himself." Merlot commented while folding up the paper and returning it to the envelope.

"Anything of concern Doctor?"

"Not currently, though this A. Watts is asking for a meeting, on my terms."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, it seems whomever he is associated with has an interest in my work."

"Seems like a big risk Doctor."

"If I went alone, yes."

"If you are considering it, my teams can be ready to escort at a moment's notice."

"No, that will be not necessary."

"Doctor?"

"I believe my newest creations could fill that role, while your teams would be more of an asset protecting the facility."

"Understood."


	3. Chapter 2

/(13 years ago)/

"Jaune!" the panicked voice echoed through the brush and trees.

"Jaune answer me!" a heirloom, unmarked and ageless slashed through the underbrush. A weapon of the Great War reduced to a farming implement.

"Where are you? Jaune!" The athletic form of Jonathan Arc pushed through the underbrush as his powerful arm swung Crocea Mors in great arcs cutting away anything the could block his vision. "Jaune!"

"Jaune!" came another voice further away, and of a lighter quality, but no where less panicked.

"Jaune! Please answer me!" Jasmine Arc brushed the branches and bushes aside, in her need to find her missing baby. Her heart ached knowing the last time she saw him her had was near the edge of the forest looking for flowers for his 'Mommy'.

The Arc family all ten strong had gone on their semi annual camping trip near the southern border of Atlas. IN early fall the place was beautiful and awash in myriad colours. It was here in a moment of lax attention the baby of the family had wandered off; of so they hoped.

Jasmine and Jonathan Arc continued their frantic search, each praying to find the young lad curled up sitting beneath some tree crying. They hoped he was just lost, but the slipping of the sun towards the horizon was starting to edge their fears to the worst. Could he have been taken?

The target was secure and she listened to the distance voices calling the young child's name. She said nothing and just waited making sure by sound that the searching parents were not closing. It had been a risk to take the target so close to his family, but it had worked seamlessly. Now all she had to do was deliver the goods.

"JAUNE!"

/=/

Closing he waited as the young girl's mother became occupied with haggling on the items they wished to purchase from the vendor before them. It was his chance the young one drawn by the cornucopia of sounds smells and sights had wandered just far enough away for him to make his move.

"Emerald?" The woman questioned when her daughter was no longer at her side. "Emerald? EMERALD! Where is she?"

He had not stayed to see the fallout of his work. With his prize in hand, and pacified due to the quick and seamless application of a drugged rag, he vanished into the unobservant crowd. His job was done. Target secured. Absently he wondered if his compatriot was as easily securing his target.

"Emerald!" the young woman cried, all the while being ignored by the crowd as she pushed her way through throngs of other shoppers in a desperate attempt to search the area around her.

"EMERALD!"

/=/

Merlot nodded as his subjects were brought to him. It had been at a premium cost but, to him it was nothing. The path of progress was paved with costs, monetary, physical, mental, ethical. No one succeeds with out paying a price, sometimes more than one.

He paid little attention to the caged children, at least at this juncture. He would celebrate the advancement of his project after. He had more important persons to deal with. The pair of kidnappers stood by the side door entrance to the derelict warehouse that had been chosen for the exchange.

"The boy is Jaune." The less than womanly female of the pair offered, "But I has a feelin' you knew that already. Am I right?"

"Your correctness is of little importance." Merlot retorted, "The boy is Jaune Arc, the girl is Emerald Sustrai. I know them because I chose them."

"Chose 'em?" Responded the male of the pair.

"Yes." Merlot wanted to get the exchange over with. The sooner the better. Dealing with these types of people always seemed to add problems to his work; and yet because of his work he needed to deal with these types of people. Still it did not mean he needed to like these interactions. "So the goods are here and unharmed. Good. I expect you want your pay."

"You expect right."

"Two Hundred thousand lein," Merlot pointed to a pair of gym style bags on the floor a little distance away, "Each."

The pair laughed and pushed off the wall they were leaning against and moved over to the indicated bags. The both dropped in a squat and reached for the closures.

"Don't trust it's all there?" Merlot asked.

"You made good on the advance, but that don't mean nothing." Replied the male, "We're counting it, to make sure."

"As you wish." Merlot put his hand in his pocket and moved over towards the cage holding Jaune and Emerald. His hand closed on a small pen shaped object; his thumb depressing the top with a quick click.

Pulling back the zippers the pair pulled open the bags just as Merlot's thumb make the object in his pocket click. A puff of thick white gas blasted them in the face, shocking and causing them to both fall back. An instant latter the pair were gaging and clawing at their faces.

"Strange thing about trust is," Merlot spoke as he moved closer to the chocking couple; "it goes both ways." Merlot stood there and watched the pair seize and spasm before a thick white froth bubbled up out of their moths and noses. A minute or two later and they lay contorted and still.

"Bring in the transport." Merlot spoke into the scroll he pulled from his pocket, "We're leaving."

/(5 years ago)/

"I do not need to impress on you how beneficial to our plans those two would be." spoke a dark voice, "Do I?"

"No my queen." replied Watts with his head bowed, "But may I ask why my Queen?"

"You may."

"Thank you my Queen." Watts again replied in a subservient manner, "Why the interest? I understand the curiosity, but seeing as I have been unable to access my depository of information since Atlas chased me out, I can not fathom how far he has progressed, or if he has even continued with the project."

"My dear Watts, I severely doubt a man like him would just drop a project he's been focused on for so many years." She replied, "SO he has continued and he has progressed; I am certain of it."

"And for the interest?"

"From what you have told me, and shown me they are a hybrid, correct?"

"Yes my Queen." Responded Watts, "If the reports I have read are fully truthful, then he has infused the two subjects with Faunus and Grimm DNA."

"Can you imagine, a grimm with true intelligence? Have you ever considered how great of an asset such a creature could be to my plans?"

"No my Queen. I am sorry tp say I have not, in either."

"Then think on it now." She commanded, "Think of how in a humanoid form they could enter any Kingdom without suspicion. Think of how they could interact, and observe." She gazed down at Watts from her throne before continuing, "Think of the power they could have, the ability to from within silence our foes."

"I am beginning to see my Queen." Watts replied before also continuing, "They would be the perfect spies, operatives, able to gather information, and remove obstacles without needing you to stir up emotions to cause grimm to gather."

"Correct."

"But only if they are loyal." Comment Watts.

"They are part grimm, they will be loyal." She responded, her tone growing dark, "I would make sure of it."

"I understand my Queen." The Watts continued, "I will endeavour to get this Doctor Merlot to see the truth of your words and join us."

"Merlot is secondary."

"Secondary?"

"Yes, I want Jaune and Emerald as they are called." she instructed, "If Merlot wishes to join, so be it, but regardless we MUST have those two."

"Yes my Queen."

/=/

"So still no sign of any semblances."

"No Doctor, but there is an observation from the most recent encounter ."

"I did not see any report of an incident."

"It is still being drafted Doctor; but I have been given a verbal summary if you are inclined to hear it."

"Continue."

"Last night at around 0300 a pair of grimm Beowulves entered the territory of Jaune and Emerald. As in other incidents the pair moved to drive off the intruders. This pair of grimm however did not back down and a fight ensued."

"I see. I assume there is more."

"Yes Doctor." The Head assistant replied. "As mentioned this was a pair of grimm. Upon being challenged they attacked. Emerald and Jaune responded in kind, but during the fight both Emerald and Jaune suffered injuries."

"Injuries?"

"Nothing life threatening or crippling, but severe enough that if the fight had continued much longer the staff felt they may have to step in to pacify the grimm."

"That is troubling." Merlot responded, "What was the end result."

"Jaune and Emerald succeeded. One grimm was killed the other driven off."

"The injuries?"

"Started to heal once they reverted to humanoid form."

"I see, and what is the analysis of the event?"

"The observers feel that in grimm form Jaune and Emerald either have suppressed aura or lack access to it entirely. Hence the injuries sustained."

"Interesting and troubling. The extent and condition of the injuries?"

"The report will have a detailed accounting of type and location, but by verbal report they were mostly gash type, and currently are almost completely healed."

"Have them brought to the infirmary for a full exam."

"Already done Doctor." Replied the assistant, "They were lightly sedated and the wounds treated. That will be from where the injuries report will be issued."

"Good, excellent work to all involved." Merlot was troubled but pleased with the efforts of his staff, "Until further notice cease all the grimm incursions, and remove any that still remain with in the enclosures."

"Right away Doctor."

"You may leave."

"Yes Doctor."

Merlot sat back and pondered this new development. The lack or suppressed aura in grimm form has probably always been there; and he doubted it was a new development; only newly observed. This would change his plan to have the pair fight each other, to test the limits of their abilities against a thinking opponent. With the lethality of attacks the pair used, particularly upon the grimm they allowed to enter the pair's enlarged enclosure. He could not risk the chance of a serious, crippling of fatal injury to either of his creations. So how to test this observation? He would need to adjust his timetable and alter the testing procedures.

/=/

It had been near to four months with four separate letters, before Doctor Merlot finally accepted the request for a meeting with Doctor A. Watts. Using what resources he had Merlot did find several A. Watts within the Atlas governmental systems, though only one was a confirmed doctor. The information he was bale to gather through his sources did not paint a very trustworthy picture of the man, he assumed was requesting this meeting.

So Merlot chose to come with an insurance policy. With his prized creations in Jaune and Emerald safe in his facility under the watchful eyes of his security teams; he instead came with his newest creations in tow. The trio of cyberneticly augmented beowulves hung back cloaked in the shadows behind him as Merlot waited at the plain steel table in the centre of the mid sized warehouse.

The location was chosen for being outside of Atlas' main patrol routes, as well as what Merlot felt was a comfortable distance from his facility. A precaution to prevent unwanted eyes from finding his facility or eavesdropping on the discussions to be had.

"My apologies." Watts spoke as he entered the building. Merlot watched him, and the doorway. He had come alone, which spoke of two things. He was confident in his safety or he was ignorant of any possibility of betrayal.

"No worries; I myself have only arrived." Merlot lied. Watts smiled as if he knew better, which he in fact did. He had been watching the building for sometime and saw Merlot enter a good hour ago, with some intriguing back up. Taking his seat Watts clasped his hands upon the table.

"I'm sure you are curious on why I have asked to meet you."

"Not particularly." Merlot replied, "Your letters were quite forward with your reasons."

"Ah yes." Watts responded, "However there is an additional reason for my requests, besides interest in your research."

"Additional?"

"Yes, additional."

"And what would that be?"

"My superior would like you to join our organization."

"Really?'

"Yes." Replied Watts, "We have an extraordinary amount of resources that could be beneficial to your progress, including but not limited to personnel, and funds."

"I see, and all you want in exchange is access to my projects."

"No, we want access to a particular project, and of course yourself."

"Particular?" Merlot leaned forward his chin on his clasped hands, "Pray tell what project could you be referencing?"

"You know exactly what I am speaking of."

"No." Was all Merlot responded with.

"No?" Watts was a little shocked at the one worded answer. "No, you do not know what project we have interest in; or no, you do not wish to consider our offer?"

"Both."

"I see." Watts replied, "That is a shame that someone of your intellect would be so stubborn to not at least hear a fellow researcher out."

"I will hear you out, but be assured that my answer will be no." Merlot responded with a smirk, "I have all the things you are offering; personnel, funds, equipment. In fact I have had them for years."

"We can offer even more."

"I have no need of more. More complicates things. More allows for rats, moles and spies to infiltrate." Merlot gave Watts a knowing look, "You should understand that concern; I'm sure."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No, just making a point."

"I very accusatory point." Watts almost snapped back, but he kept his tone neutral. He knew Merlot had caught and removed his spy. He knew the fate that befell the fellow; having recently used a back channel to access his private server. The video had been telling and most interesting to his Queen.

"Still a valid point; though I must insist that it is not directed to anyone currently in this room."

"You should still consider our offer; we could be a great assistance to your work," Watts returned to the main topic of the meeting, "and can assure you my superiors would be more than capable of preventing any intrusions."

"You can promise all you want." Merlot replied his smirk long gone, "The answer is still no, and if you need a reason; it is quite simply I don't know or trust you."

"I have shown good faith in coming alone," Watts retorted, "unlike someone else."

"I have . . ."

"You can drop the fake incredibility." Watts cut Merlot off, "I saw, and you can bring them out of the shadows now."

Merlot frowned. If he had witnessed his arrival then this Watts had been here for hours watching the building. Deciding to play the game, Merlot snapped his fingers and the trio of enhanced grimm walked forward with an unsteady gait.

"Interesting, though I see little reason in the additions." Commented Watts.

"With refinement the cybernetic components will boost their abilities, beyond what a hunter could match."

"I doubt that."

"Doubt all you want, Arthur. With time anything is possible."

"So you know my name, good show. But you are mistaken Doctor, cause there is no more time. My Queen wants your hybrids. She wants you to create more, and if you are so unwilling to work with us, then we will do it without you."

"How dare you threaten me." Snapped Merlot as he rapidly stood sending his chair clattering backwards across the cement floor.

"I is not a threat." Watts replied as he slowly stood.

Merlot did not wait for his next action but simply whistled. The trio of grimm moved forward, the attack command hardwired into their simple minds. Merlot stepped back allow the grimm to become a wall before him. Merlot continued to step back gaining distance as his grimm closed on Watts.

Smiling Watts pulled a revolver from behind his back and slowly took aim. Merlot also smiled noticing how slow Watts was moving. He may get a single shot off before his creations would close and finish him. His smile faded as the trio of grimm suddenly stopped all movement and started to shake as if having a seizure. Watts took that opportunity and carefully fired a single shot into the head of each beowulf in turn.

Merlot didn't wait to see the end result, as he quickly fled through the shadowed exit behind him. The grimm collapsed and began to dissolve leaving behind the augments that had been embedded with in their bodies. Watts didn't pursue, and just stood there holding his revolver smiling darkly. Merlot had played his hand, a very weak one at that. It was time to show him the power and reach of his Queen.

/=/

Jaune and Emerald were sitting uncomfortably in the small makeshift classroom. Merlot had a year ago decided to have the pair undergo some basic education to improve their chances of blending into general society. It was slow going, as the pair had spent so many of their formative years in a feral state. Though there was progress. The pair could speak, abet slowly and with effort; responding to simple questions with one or two word answers. Other lessons included use of the washroom, how to bath, and the proper way to eat while in their human/faunus forms. Emerald idly stroked her own tail as Jaune just say in his chair his head cocked to one side.

That was before the alarm sounded. The pair instantly became alert and snarled. The assistant charged with their lessons; backed from the room as the two pre-teens shifted.

"Intruder alert, intruder . . ." The voice was cut off with a strangled cry.

The Head of Security rushed by to stop for one brief moment. Addressing the assistant she had one simple command for him to follow.

"Get them out of here." She then rushed off her weapon ready.

Assistants and Lab techs rushed through the corridors attempting to get distance from the sound of gunfire. The assistant made teacher reentered the makeshift classroom only to confronted with two snarling feline grimm like creatures. Holding his hands up in a sign of supplication he spoke in a slow calm voice.

"Emerald. Jaune. Time to go."

The pair ceased their snarling and tilted their heads. They knew the phrase, it had been drilled into them through countless hours of abuse. They understood it, and were compelled to follow almost anyone who used it. This person was one of the few that could compel them with that phrase.

"Come." The teacher again spoke slowly and as calmly as his nerves would allow. Walking out of the room he turned away from the sounds of conflict, and headed towards the Doctor's office. Others rushed past seeking escape through the alarmed back doorways. Jaune and Emerald were unfazed by the commotion or noise. It had been an exercise to expose them to such chaos. A way to insure the feral pair did not give in to the excited emotions and start ripping into everything that could or would call to their grimm nature.

In the main corridor the Head of Security faced the intruders. A horde of grimm poured through a twisted door. The dissolving corpses of many littered the floor, but more continued to force their way in. Mostly it was beowulves, but a little distance behind she could make out the shape of large ursa.

"Concentrate fire on the doorway. Keep 'em out!" She yelled as she hefted her own carbine rifle and began to fire.

A fair distance away the teacher and her two pupils reached their goal, only to find grimm crawling down the hallway. Unknown to the staff rushing out the exit, a pack of grimm lay in wait. Slaughtering the fleeing staff they entered through the open portal and began to prowl in search of victims. Sliding to a stop the teacher grew wide eyed as the grimm bolted forward.

A pair of black streaks ripped past him slamming into the small pack, teeth and claws tearing a shredding the foremost creature. Blocked by the bulk of the leader the others growled and howled as the feral feline pair tore the leader apart. leaping through the dissolving corpse Jaune and Emerald continued their frenzied attack. The beowulves were not prepared or used to such creatures and quickly fell to the blitz of speed, claws and fangs.

With the way cleared the teacher rose to his feet and continued towards the exit, his saviours close on his heels. In the main hallway the security forces continued to empty round and round into the mass of inky darkness pushing into the complex. It was a fading stand. As many of the creatures they slew, more appeared behind. The ursa closing as beowulf after beowulf absorbed the incoming fire.

Through the eye of the seer she watched. A delighted smile upon her face. It had always been her plan to remove the nuisance that was preying on her children. Watts little plan of a meeting was just a distraction.

A couple of the staff attempted to unleash Merlot's secondary project, only to feel the cold steel of imbedded claws rip their flesh asunder. The security forces unaware of the danger behind continued with their defiant stand; even as ammo began to run out. As carbines became empty they were replaced with the pop of small arms.

"Fall back!" Was the head's cry, and her teams did, while continuing to unload whatever rounds they still had. Some had even drew their combat knives holding them ready for the possibility of hand to hand with the never ending mass of fury closing upon them.

They did not see the cybernetic grimm, but heard them. The clunk of metal limbs upon the tiled floor. A smile crossed many of their faces as what they thought were reinforcements closed. That was until the first of Merlot's side project ripped into their rear. The un-augmented grimm surged forward closing on the front line as the cyber-grimm ripped into them from the back.

The men and women of the security forces attempted to fight back, but numbers, lack of ammo, and the savagery of the attacks, compiled upon one another until the final screams were silenced. The natural grimm moved past the cyber-grimm intent on searching out every morsel within the tiled hallways. The cyber-grimm stood still and one by one fell; dissolving into a black mist leaving behind all the implants that had been forced upon them.

The seer entered the breeched facility surveying the carnage. She smiled at the images. Shredded bodies, strewn haphazardly about. She even chuckled as she watched the final cyber-grimm collapse and vanish.

"Good riddance." She idly commented as her children fanned out in search of more prey.

Out the back door of the facility the teacher and her now protective escort moved into the surrounding brush. The grimm were thin out here, and the bulk had forced their way into the complex, and were currently slaughtering any still within. Those few grimm that did approach found themselves tore asunder by the feral pair. On they continued putting as much distance as they could manage. The teacher knew of the safe house a few miles away. It was hidden, fortified and well stocked. Every member of the staff tasked with the direct care and training of Jaune and Emerald knew of it's existence and location. It was for just this type of scenario. Keep Emerald and Jaune safe, away from any who could take or harm them.

The teacher knew in the order of things if worse came to worse he was expendable. He wasn't keen on the idea of throwing his life away for these two abominations, and as they travelled he made the decision that if worse came to worse he would abandon them in order to save himself. Which he did.

It was another trio of beowulves that gave him the chance. As Emerald and Jaune attacked with a fury unmatched by the targeted grimm; the teacher ran. His lungs burned as he forced himself to cover the last few hundred yards to the safe house. Once inside he would bar the door and wait for rescue. It would be for nothing. As he closed a creep bolted out of the nearby brush. Its jaws wide and with a single vicious bite the teacher and all his panicked thoughts ended.

Alone and without direction the feral pair wandered. Slaughtering whatever grimm they couldn't avoid. Slowly they moved further and further into the wilderness, to the point that only through luck would anyone from the facility be able to find them. That was if anyone had survived. They never considered it. The frenzy of the attack, and their own fury driving them to prowl. The feline pair hunted now. Hunger starting to gnaw at their guts as they avoided a rather large pack, and then a few wandering ursa. They had become shadows in the forest, moving unseen, and unheard.

/=/

Merlot returned to his facility to find it in ruins. His mind drew a blank at how it could have happened, or why it did. On shaky legs he entered and found his staff slaughtered. He found implants strewn around; and indication that his second project had failed as well. He feared the worst, and for as long as he could he searched the complex. There was no sign. No bodies, yet he was still fearful. Had whomever attacked destroyed them? Taken them?

Without a way to answer he moved to his office. The unbroken door a sign that maybe not all was lost. Maybe he was not ruined. Inside nothing was astray. Everything was as he left it. Moving to his desk he pulled a small panel aside and pressed his thumb to the hidden scanner. A few years ago in case of emergencies he had implanted both Emerald and Jaune with a tracking chip. If the pair was with in twenty miles he would be able to locate them.

Tapping in the command codes on the imbedded touch screen he watched, hopeful. Diagnostics run and several lines of script and code few past his eyes, until final the screen opened to a topographical map of the area surrounding his facility. He scanned the image looking fro two little red dots against the sickly green display. It was to no avail. If they pair had survived the attack they were gone. Taken or escaped. regardless Merlot was ruined; there would be no way at his age to recreate the miracle he had wrought with Jaune and Emerald.

Absorbed in his own thoughts he did not hear the seer drift into his office. His eyes fully focused on the tracking screen he did not notice its approach. Only when one of its tentacles had wrapped securely around his throat did he know he was not alone. He gasped and struggled as the steel cord like appendage squeezed tighter. It turned him so his eyes focused on the strange organ that made up it's head. An image appeared, a pale skinned woman with red pulsing veins and stark white hair, and dark blood red eyes stared at him. Merlot opened his mouth to speak but did not have the breath to form any words.

"Do not bother to speak Doctor Merlot." The woman chided him, "I came to you with open arms in an invitation to join me, to push your life's work even further than you could image, and yet you spurred my efforts." She allowed a dark sadistic smile to cross her lips, "My associate Doctor Watts will be arriving shortly to take possession of your research; and while I do wish you were there to great him, I can not allow it. You have disappointed me Doctor Merlot, and I abhor disappointment."

Merlot gave a small strangled gasp as the tentacle tightened slowly.

"It is a pity you couldn't look past your own pride to see the possibilities in a future serving me." She continued to speak as the coil tightened. "All the more is the pity. Goodbye Doctor."

There was a snap of bone as Merlot's eye protruded from his sockets ever so slightly. His face and lips blue with lack of oxygen. His body fell in a heap to the floor, as the seer remained just floating in the room. Through it she watched the tracking screen, hoping to see an indication of where her prizes had gone.

Several hours later Arthur Watts arrived on the scene. Merlot's bullhead still on the landing pad, his pilot torn from his seat and laying in a crumpled pile near the landing gear. Watts almost laughed at the sight. Entering the complex he walked unflinchingly past the signings of combat and slaughter. Another associate of his Queen had contacted him by scroll and gave him directions to where his Queen's servant now waited. It did not take him long to find the office of the recently deceased Doctor Merlot.

Watts gave a little tsk before moving past the floating seer to the desk. He eyed the tracking monitor, and pulling out a small flash drive he inserted it. The viral program within went to work instantly. Cracking codes and prepping the information for download. The tracking program was fairly common and easy for Watts' program to decrypt and convert, however as soon as the data files for Merlot's research were attacked, something else happened. Watts quickly removed the flash drive as smoke began to waft from around the display screen.

"I am sorry my Queen." He spoke in a dejected tone, "It appears the good Doctor was slightly more skilled in protecting his personal files than I had anticipated."

"Did you recover anything?" Came the voice through the seer.

"I have the tracking program and by extension the codes for their chips, but other than that no my queen."

"Pity." The voice sounded annoyed,, more than angry, "Return at once. We must find them."

"Yes my Queen."

/(3 years ago)/

Watts and his fellows planted the tracking program in each of the main kingdom cities. They used whomever they could to accomplish the task, as their Queen used her own method to try an locate the missing treasures.

Ever so often one of her children would come into contact with the pair. Often they would vanish like shadows if pressed, rarely they would obliterate the offender much to her delight and disappointment. Never did they wander close to the cities, never did they remain in any location for long. Each any every time a sighting was made; they would be long gone before any of her associates could arrive with the trackers.

Their ability to allude her, and for the most part evade notice aggravated, and intrigued her in equal measure. She was sure they would finally find them, that she would be able to bend them to her will. There was no doubt in her mind, she would succeed in her efforts.


	4. Chapter 3

/(3 years ago)/

Neither Emerald or Jaune knew they were on the outskirts of one of the larger White Fang encampments. Nor would they have cared. They were simply hungry, and with so much activity nearby the game had been driven away. So with hunger gnawing at their guts they moved closer to the palisaded camp and rummaged through the garbage dump. Dropping their grimm forms the pair wrapped their filth and grime caked nude forms in rotten blankets; as they searched and picked through garbage for something worth eating. They were not picky, even sour meat was quickly shared and devoured between the two.

For three to four days the pair repeated the routine. In the dim light of dusk and dawn they scrounged. Never fully getting to eat their fill, and always having to return to find more. It was barely enough to slate the empty feeling, but it was keeping them alive. It was on the fifth day that someone noticed them. The young cat faunus girl watched from the shadows. She wanted to call out, but was afraid to. So she just watched, and slowly began to learn their movements, and postures.

It took several days of sneaking away to play a silent witness, but she did. Soon she was able to tell which one was being alert so the other to scavenge. She could tell when the pair would bolt for the trees, how they seemed to act more like animals that faunus children. She finally could take it no more. Watching them tore at her heart. There was plenty of food in the camp, more than enough to share with them, all they had to do was come in. But she knew they would bolt and maybe never come back if she just walked out to try and talk to them. No she would have to find another way, she would need help.

"How long Blake?" The bull faunus she knew as Adam asked.

"I've been watching them for almost a week." She replied, "If they have been visiting the dump before me spotting them I don't know. But I would guess they have been, by how they move about it."

"And you are sure they are faunus?"

"What difference does that make?" Blake was a little offended by the question, "Yes they ARE faunus, I saw that they both have tails, but they are starving, they're rummaging through our garbage for food. Faunus or not we can't allow . . ."

"I didn't mean it that way Blake." Replied Adam, "I'm just surprised that two faunus children would not try and enter the camp looking for help."

"They could be scared. They did look a little worse for wear, at least from what I could see of their clothing."

"So, the question now is how do we get them help." Adam sat in his camp chair and looked around at some of the other gathered White Fang. "You said they seem scared."

"They did."

"Which means if we just walk out they will run away."

"We could bait them closer," replied a fox faunus male, " leave plates closer to camp of real meals, and not the scraps they have to be eating."

"So get them used to coming closer to the camp, then what?"

"Drop a net on 'em." The fox faunus raised his hands as people start to utter angry responses, "Listen. Listen. I KNOW it sounds bad, but from what I'm hearing I would say these two are feral."

"I can accept that assumption." Replied Adam causing many of the dissenting voices to grow quiet.

"If they ARE feral, trying to talk or approach will be useless. They'll run, and they'll run far." The fox faunus sighed as if remembering something very specific to this situation, "back at the mines, we found this young girl, racoon faunus. She had been living on her own in the wilds for more than a few years." He paused to take a long breath, "We didn't know her and only caught glimpses of her. Few of us got around to leaving food out for her. One day some of the crew decided to try and get her, bring her in, get a doctor to look at her, you know good intentions."

"I take it that didn't work." Commented a rabbit faunus girl.

"No it failed, and badly. They tried to walk up and grab her, and she fought and she ran. " he took another long pause, "We found her three months later, or what was left of her."

"She died?" Blake asked sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. She starved huddled up inside the hollow under an old tree, just twenty yards from town."

"Why?"

"The headman figures when they tried to grab her, they scared her so bad that she wouldn't leave the safety of that little hollow for anything." He replied, "in the end our good intentions killed her."

"So we can't repeat those mistakes."

"Yeah, we better not." The fox faunus replied, "You want to help them, than as distasteful as it is to say, think or admit, we'll need to treat them like animals, at least until we can get them some help."

"So how do we do this?"

"This is heart breaking." Was all that Blake could say, as the others began to discuss the options they had at hand. It was agreed very quickly to start putting out good food for the pair, plates that would slowly get closer to the encampment walls.

Blake took care of this part of the plan, as the others continued to review, discuss and reject ideas. No one really wanted to do the trapping. NO one wanted to actually have to trap the pair. So as the days progressed, Blake laid the plates a yard or two closer to the walls each night; and then watched as the pair would sneak past the garbage dump and devour the offered meals. From her hiding spot she slowly got better and better glimpses of them.

They were filthy; and each held a ragged blanket around their shoulders. They ate fast and in a savage manner. Blake was amazed that neither choked by how quickly they swallowed the offered meals. She also came to notice how quiet they were. They moved with almost unnatural grace, and seemed to have no need to utter a single word as they made their nightly visits.

The plates were within ten yards or so of the walls. Blake having tried getting the pair closer only to find that any plates set closer would be ignored. She had tried for several days, and while the pair would come close, they would never breech what seemed to be that imaginary boundary. So Blake relented and returned to setting the plates just outside that invisible barrier.

The planning on how to capture the feral pair had taken forever. No one wanted to be the one to finally suggest something that would actually work, at least until Adam tired of the circular discussions made a decision.

"Tranquillize them."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, unless everyone here wants to use a giant box, or a great big net." Adam replied, his temper growing obviously short.

"So you want to shoot them?" Inquired a male rabbit faunus.

"It seems like the easiest and quickest way to bring them under control without allowing them to run, or hurt themselves or possible one of us. They are as Blake says filthy, possible diseased. We need to be safe as well."

"Okay so we shoot them, but with what shock rounds? Tranq-darts?"

"Both."

"Both?" Replied the fox faunus, "You serious?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If they have aura then the tranq-darts will be nearly useless. The shock round will suppress the passive aura enough to allow the tranq-darts to penetrate and do thier job."

"And if they have no aura?"

"The shock rounds will stun them for a few seconds allowing us a better shot." Replied Adam, "I AM willing to hear out other ideas, if this one troubles you so much."

"Who will do it?"

"I will." It was Blake who answered. "Gimbol-Shroud can fire both types of rounds, and do it one after the other."

"Are you sure Blake?"

"Yes Adam, I'm sure. I discovered them, I've been feeding them and watching them. I know them, or at least some of their mannerisms. It should be me, I'm the best candidate."

"As long as you are sure." Replied Adam before turning his attention to the others gathered, "Any other volunteers?"

"I'll be on standby, just in case." It was the fox faunus, "I'm a good shot and can use a rifle for and tranq-dart follow up shots."

"Blake?"

"I'm okay with that."

"Good, if there is no one else," Adam again gazed around the gathered members, "then I'll leave it to you two as to when. I'll report to Sienna once it is all done."

"Understood." Replied the fox faunus.

/=/

The capture operation went forward three days later, and was as successful as they had planned. Blake was able to landed her shots quickly and easily. Hitting both with the shock and tranq rounds before either figure could react. The effects were instantaneous, the pair froze upon impact as the shock rounds took effect, and the few seconds of paralysis allowed for the tranquillizers to hit home.

The pair had taken several unsteady steps away only to collapse in heaps next to each other. The race was on then. They had used a limited amount of sedative and knew they had limited time to secure the pair. Two teams rushed forward stretchers between them. They paid little heed to anything but securing the pair and transporting them to the medical tent.

Once secured, and under medical supervision the discoveries were made. The pair were filthy, beyond measure. They appeared to be under nourished, and were naked under the rotting blankets that had cloaked themselves in. A male and a female faunus like none had ever seen before. The tails were obvious, less noticeable until one was close was the feline shape of their ears, and when one of the nurses proceeded to do an quick oral examine, the enlarged size of both sets of eye teeth.

"They are unlike any faunus I have ever examined." replied the cat faunus Doctor as Sienna stood in the entrance to the medical tent, having just been made aware of the little operation Adam and Blake had spearheaded. "I would say they have more animalistic traits than any faunus I know."

"I see." she responded, before moving to her next question, "What about their condition?"

"It is not great, but not terrible either." the Doctor looked down at the pair of charts in his hands, "They are filthy, and show evidence of prolonged exposure to the elements. They have external parasites, and I would hazard a guess they have internal ones as well."

"Is that all?"

"No." replied the Doctor, "There are visible signs of abuse and torture, not mention the collars."

"Collars?"

"Yes, they both are wearing collars, with name tags."

"Like pets?"

"That would be how I would look at it."

"You said name tags, so we know their names at least?"

"Yes, the male is Jaune and the female if Emerald."

"And how do you suggest we proceed?"

"Keep them sedated. We'll administer a few more tests, bath them, treat and wounds, as well as give them a few doses of broad spectrum antibiotics. Though we are a little low on that front."

"We'll have to secure more supplies."

"Yes you will, and a good amount this time. We barely have enough to treat them let alone anyone else."

"How much is a good amount?"

"An SDC medical transport amount."

"That's a tall order."

"Tall or not, we have a need for those supplies."

"I understand, its just that those types of transports are few, and heavily guarded."

"Heavier than the dust shipments?"

"Comparable."

"Well we are in need."

"Take care of our two newest additions, I'll see about securing some new supply sources."

"Of course."

Over the next three days the medical staff worked on the two newest occupants of the encampment. Feeling a little guilty on how their induction happened, Blake would visit and sit with the unconscious pair for hours. She helped bath Emerald and listened closely as the Doctor would discuss what treatments would be administered. Examination after examination was made; checking for further less visible injuries, in addition to signs of parasites or disease. Their aura was discovered as was the unique shape of not only their ears; but also the black streaks through out their hair.

"It's like their hair is trying to match their tails." commented Blake.

"I would almost agree but if you look closely at their tails you can see a similar pattern. Jaune has faint blonde highlights while Emerald has green." The Nurse carefully lifted Emerald's tail to allow Blake a closer look. "In all my years I've never seen such coloration."

"What's going to happen to them?" Blake finally asked. It was the one question that had been rolling about her thoughts since the day they were captured.

"Sienna is checking with Menagerie to see if anyone can take them in." replied the nurse.

"Why?"

"They've been abused. Severely, and they looked like they've been out in the wilds for a good length of time." responded the nurse. "They'll need medical treatment we can't manage here at camp, and help readjusting to civilization."

"How did they survive?" commented Blake, "I mean wild animals, grimm, food."

"Who knows? They are possibly the luckiest two faunus in all of Remnant."

"Wish I . . . er . . . we could do more for them."

"We're doing everything we can for them," consoled the nurse, "including you."

"I'm not doing anything really. Just sitting beside their beds."

"But you are doing something." replied the nurse, "You are speaking to them, while being by their side." the nurse gave Blake a warm smile before continuing, "You've helped the staff with some of their care, and we can tell, just by being near you seem to have some sort of calming influence on them."

"Calming?"

"The monitors." the nurse replied, "whenever you are near their pulse and heart rate even out."

Sienna, the current leader of the White Fang chose this time to enter the medical tent, after spending several minutes outside listening into Blake and the nurse. She had bad news but also an idea, not a great idea, but one that could be useful.

"Sienna."

"Ms. Kahn," greeted the nurse. "What brings you here at this time of day."

"I've some news."

"I take by your tone that it isn't what we hoped."

"No, it is not what we've hoped. So far no one in Menagerie is willing to take Jaune or Emerald." she gave a short sigh before continuing, "Nor have I been able to secure any medical supplies. Seems the tale of two lost and abused faunus children is a tale we've used to often."

"So even our supporters?"

"Even them. Things are tight and what Menagerie has, they say they need," replied Sienna, "and I believe it. It is not like any of the kingdoms are offering any aid or assistance, regardless if it is just for the faunus of Menagerie."

"Because they think it will filter to us."

"Because it would."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Blake finally stepping into the conversation.

"Orphanage?"

"That would be almost as bad as putting them back into the wild." commented Blake, with the nurse nodding her head in agreement.

"What if we put them under the direct care of someone?" asked the nurse.

"Who?"

"Someone who need not be active on missions?"

"I can only think of a few like that." replied Sienna, "and most are only off mission because of injuries."

"What about me?" asked Blake.

"You?"

"Yes me." she responded. "You try and keep me off any real missions because of my parents."

"I do . . ."

"Yes you do." Blake retorted quickly cutting Sienna off, "I'm the daughter of the founders. Of course you'll try and keep me away from the most of the more risky assignments. I get it."

"I see." responded Sienna, "Here I thought I was being more tactful in the matter. My apologies."

"So what do you think? The staff say I have a calming effect, I'm not allowed to be really active, so I have the time."

"They still need some additional medications;" the nurse informed them, "short term things, but needed."

"Maybe I could get my parents to help me?"

"That could work." agreed Sienna. "If it was obvious it was only a small amount, and it was going to you specifically it could work."

"It would have to be a small and specific amount." replied Blake. "Anything more than what is needed for Emerald and Jaune would look off to my parents."

"I would agree to that, though I thought you left under not so good terms?"

"I'll have to address that first then wont I." Blake sighed as she realized just what she was going to have to do. They had fought for days, arguing about her choices and wants, until she had just finally left. Now she would have to address the angry shouted words she had thrown at them during that time. She would have to find away to rebuild a bridge she was scared to cross.

"I'll understand if you are unwilling." commented Sienna.

"I'm willing." replied Blake, "Just unsure of how to do it."

"Saying sorry would be a good start." the nurse added in, "though I'll admit I have no clue as to what the issue is, but I do know if it was a disagreement, saying sorry is always a good place to start."

"I guess I could try that. What could it hurt?"

"Okay, so once the Doctor has cleared them medically you will been in charge of them. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"How long?" Sienna addressed the question directly to the nurse.

"A few days. We'll have to ween them off the sedatives, and then observe them to make sure they'll have no complications."

"Okay. So I'll leave this in your hands Blake." Sienna once again turned her attention to the nurse, "Feel free to tell the Doctor what has been discussed and my decision. If she would like to discuss it further she can see me at her leisure."

"I will."

With that Sienna left the medical tent. Leaving Blake to wonder on her current and past choices before once again turning her attention to the pair of sleeping forms. She knew from the scars, from how decrepit they had looked when they were brought in. Jaune and Emerald had had a hard life. Harder than any she could imagine. They deserved something better, a chance to be safe. Blake decided then and there that she would do her best to make that happen.

Over the next few days Emerald and Jaune were slowly brought out of their drug induced slumber. Carefully each day the amount of sedative administered was reduced, and Blake was there everyday, watching and talking. It took a bit of time but soon the pair were sitting up and watching everyone around them.

The medical staff grew a little nervous, as they swore amongst themselves that the pair had predatory eyes. Blake heard none of the side talk, spending all her efforts on earning the trust of Emerald and Jaune. At first even though they were calm around her, they still did not speak, or even really react at all. The sat in silence and ate what was offered.

"Where are you from?"

The pair just tilted their heads and stared at Blake.

"How long were you out in the woods?"

They tilted their heads to the left this time, still saying nothing and just watching the cat faunus girl before them.

"Who," Blake reached forward her hand going for Emerald's collar, only to stop when both her and Jaune literally growled at her. "gave these to you? Where did you get the collars?"

"M . . .m . . .master." Jaune spoke painfully slow as he answered her question.

"Master?" Blake tried to hide her disgust and elation. She got them to speak, but a master? "Do you know where Master is?"

Emerald shook her head, followed by Jaune doing the same.

"Can you tell me your names?" Blake decided to try a different tactic. To go even simpler with her questions.

"Em . . .em. . . Emerald."

"J. . .j. . . Jaune."

"Hi Emerald. Hi Jaune." Blake points to herself as she continues to speak, "I'm Blake. Blake."

"Bl. . .bl . . .Blake." The pair repeat in unison.

"Yes, Blake." she was happy, this was proof that the pair were not completely feral as was feared. Someone had taught them, though it would seem very little. "Are you hungry? Want to get something to eat?"

The pair nodded instead of speaking.

"No, I need to hear you say it. Can you say it?"

"Hu. . .hungry." Emerald, spoke first, with Jaune adding "E. . .eat."

"Okay, let's get something to eat. Come." Blake beckoned them off the beds and to follow her. Which they did. In perfect unison and two paces behind they followed.

/=/

The letters started shortly after. Blake was unapologetic about staying with the White Fang, but sorry for how she had left. Other pleasantries were exchanged, along with promises to stay in contact more often. Contained with in those notes was the story and the request. The story of how she was now the caretaker of a pair of feral faunus teens. The request for a simple and small amount of specialized medicines to finish their treatment.

The responses were the typical parental affairs. Questions on how and what you are doing. Inquires of her health, but more to the point requests of their own for her to return home. The story of Jaune and Emerald as far as Blake was able to pass on did get the attention of her parents; who responded with the asked for assistance but also requests for their daughter to bring her charges with her. To return home to safety.

During the correspondence Sienna herself also wrote to the former leaders of the White Fang. She did not ask for anything; no she wrote to explain why she had assigned Emerald and Jaune to their daughter; how it was a ploy to keep her away from the missions she was fearing would become more dangerous. Blake in Sienna's own words was a figurehead of the Fang's peaceful past. One she did not wish to be tarnished by the darker turn the struggle was taking.

Those words added an urgency to the requests of Blake's parents. All would be forgiven, just come home. Be a beacon of peace, of community and cooperation. The words slowly had the desired effect, and Blake during her times working with Jaune and Emerald dwelt on the why she was out here in the wilderness. How was she helping the cause; when she could do so much more with resources of Menagerie.

Adam was not enthused by Blake's decision to return home; even less so that she was planning to take her charges with her. He was not comfortable with how close Blake and the two feral teens were becoming. They shadowed her everywhere, even choosing to sleep in her tent, on the floor of all places. He wanted Blake out on missions with him, being on the front line like her parent's had before her. He did not understand Sienna's view, or reasonings. All he knew was they were all trying to separate them. He could not allow it.

/(2 years ago)/

As arrangements and plans were made for Blake to return home, with Emerald and Jaune in her care; things began to change. The encampment grew more militant as the tone of the White Fang's actions darkened. No longer was it just protests and blockades. Raids had begun. Sabotage and theft became the norm.

It bothered Blake, and her agitation was picked up by her wards. What she held in they showed. Yet they did not act, though a strong urge with in begged for release. All the negativity, sadness, nervousness, anger fed it. They remained at Blake's side, and those that saw the trio couldn't decide if it was Blake who adopted them or the other way around.

It was nearing time for Blake to make her trip home. A years worth of letters and notes had passed between her and her parents. A years worth of sorries and forgiveness, or questions and responses. She had decided it was time. She would take Jaune and Emerald with her, give them a home with her family. She would step away from the dimming light of the White Fang and start anew.

Adam was not happy about this development, nor did he like how closely the two feral teens had gotten to Blake. In the back of his mind he began to blame them for her change of heart. Her lack of conviction to the cause. Even though he himself could see the more extremist turn the Fang was taking; he dismissed it as a necessity, as an evolution to methods that would spark change.

"Why Blake? Stay work with me. We can affect the changes needed for the faunus to flourish."

"I can't, and I wont." Replied Blake, "We're going to far, this new direction is not what the White Fang was established for. My parent's are right with saying this will only cause more trouble."

"More?" Adam was astounded by Blake's stance. She had always been at his side, echoed his thoughts, but now, he couldn't understand her, "the trouble is already upon us. SDC, Atlas, even the other kingdoms turn a blind eye to the laws meant to protect us. How can us standing up against them be more trouble then we have now?"

"Because I now understand what my father tried to tell me when he left with my mother. Violence only brings violence. We turn to it now, then those we struggle against will use it against us."

"Let them." Responded Adam.

"Let them?" Blake felt her heart tear at his words, "So how many more have to be hurt; before you see it Adam?"

"How many more need to unjustly suffer before you see the reasons to escalate."

The tense emotions of the conversation pulled Jaune and Emerald's undivided attention. Deep inside the need to react was growing as it always did in the presence of strong negative emotions. They glared openly at Adam, yet he ignored them. His focus was only on Blake and their circular argument. The pair moved slightly, giving themselves better access to move against the tall bull faunus if given the opportunity. Neither of them really knew when they had chosen Blake. Somehow, and in someway the pair had just decided one day that she was now the one they would serve. Maybe it was the gentleness of her words, or the kindness of her actions. Neither could or would guess, it was just decided she was their's and they were her's.

Over a year of caring for and trying to educate Emerald and Jaune; Blake had learned a thing of five about how the pair really did communicate. It was not by talking, but by body language. She noticed the signs immediately.

"Adam, enough." she spoke quickly and in a tone that she hoped Adam would be able to read as 'calm down they're getting upset'. "My decision has been made, travel arranged. It's not like this is goodbye."

The change in tone did catch Adam's attention, enough so that he was able to catch the warning. Regardless of how long Blake had been with them; regardless of how my time they spent surrounded by others, the pair were still feral. The bite incident replayed through his mind. This was not going to be a repeat.

"You're right." Adam calmed his voice and forced his emotions to even out. No one understood how, but the pair always seemed to be able to read or sense what others were feeling. "I was just a LITTLE bothered by your decision; it seems forced."

"Its not Adam."

"If you say so."

"I do say so, because that is how it is. I made this choice, me alone. No one forced me. I could have just as easily chosen to stay."

"They why didn't you?"

"You KNOW why Adam. You know."

Jaune and Emerald still regarded Adam harshly. They could feel he was trying to suppress his anger, his resentment; just as Blake was trying to push down her feelings of annoyance. The emotions were not as strong anymore and the pair while still standing stiffly let their fingers uncurl from the claw like shape they had taken.

They wanted to shift, having stayed in their human forms for just over a year. They missed the freedom of movement the grimm forms gave them. They missed the strength of those four limbs, the power of their claws and teeth. They missed for the most part being wild. They knew however not many would accept their grimm form, it was one of the lessons HE had taught them. So to be next to HER they chose to remain in the weaker of the two.

/=/

Blake was just preparing to load Emerald and Jaune into the van; when the panic began to flood through the pair. Blake saw the change in body language, and at first thought it was the van causing the pair some agitation; then she heard the screams, and shouts. She turned around and saw the billowing clouds of white gas floating through the camp. Arching above more canisters flew. They thudded into the dirt and mud before belching out even more of the white vapours.

"SDC!" came one cry.

"TEAR GAS!" came another shout.

Blake's eye grew wide as she saw them. SDC security forces moving on the camp. Several were firing canisters of gas into the air, while the others moved forward with military like discipline. She saw the muzzle flashes before she heard the sound of gunfire.


	5. Chapter 4

/(Present Day)/

Professor Peter Port; the self professed 'Greatest Huntsman to Ever Live', was prowling the forests along Vale's out wall. Slowly he walked with stealth that defied his massive bulk. He was on the hunt for teaching aides. To the students his class was world renown for the chance to catch a nap, or to see a live grimm; and tomorrow Port had decided was going to be a live grimm day.

With his classes over, he had the rest of the afternoon, and dusk to procure the a treasure for his next lecture. Already having displayed a boartusk in his first class, and a beowulf a week or so ago; he was hoping for something a little more exotic, more challenging to entrap. Following a game trail he held his blunder-axe at the ready, while fastened securely to his back waiting to be activated was his other prize piece of equipment. A collapsible metal cage; its bars infused with dust making them hard but flexible.

Port knew his cage would not hold a huge Ursa, but if he could find a small one he could make it fit. So on he went, his eyes scanning the surrounding bush as his feet tread upon the game trail. It was a couple hours into his hunt that he caught sight of a spore he had never seen before. Crouching down he studied the single imprint in a muddy spot. He knew instantly it was not like anything that should be near Vale, or even close to the Emerald Forest.

He couldn't be certain but inside he knew he was looking at the track of a new grimm. A feline grimm. His heart beat a tad faster as excitement started to bubble up with in him. No one has seen a new grimm in decades, possibly longer, or in the very least reported sight of one. A feline, his excitement waned as thoughts of the loss of Larry Talbot entered his mind. There had been tracks at the site of his death, feline tracks.

Port did not want to assume that what had taken Larry, was also what made this print. But the similarities were there, at least as he recalled the images he had seen. Could this be what had overwhelmed the skill of a full fledged hunter?

Standing, he scanned the surrounding brush. He was never a man to back down from a challenge, and if this print was made by the creature that killed Larry; then this could be a difficult encounter. His mind whirled as he made plans and counter plans. In the back of his mind he knew; if he found the beast that he should just put it down as a huntsman was trained to do. But he also understood, a new grimm was a chance to gain information. Capture it and deliver it live to Beacon; would mean he and Oobleck could study it and glean knowledge that could prevent another Talbot incident. His mind was made up as he strode forward. The print was following the trail so he would do the same. He would find the beast; find it and cage it.

A small shift of the breeze and he was scented. It was a small clearing near the Emerald Forest where Jaune and Emerald stopped their own hunt. Danger was closing upon them. Man, dust and metal was what the breeze carried to them. Nudging Emerald with his head Jaune urged her to move forward, to the end of the clearing to the safety of the thick underbrush. She wanted to resist, to stand with him; but the pain of infection lancing up her leg almost caused her to collapse. Jaune was fairing on slightly better, his own wound festering and causing his breath to gurgle. Crouching low Emerald vanished into the shadows, her eyes watching the clearing as Jaune circled away from her hiding spot and vanished into his own.

They could both see him clearly as he entered the clearing. Emerald's mouth grew moist, this one was large, much more so than the one they had feasted upon so many days ago. If they could take him down they could rest and heal. He would feed them for days, if not more. She attempted to adjust herself, to get ready to pounce but agony caused her to hiss.

Port heard the noise. It was low and nearly overwhelmed by the distant sounds of the forest. Slowly he turned his eyes scanning, looking for an indication where the sound had come from. Emerald froze as the man's eyes turned towards were she lay in wait. She had made a mistake, made their new quarry aware. A snarl from the other side of the clearing had Port wheel about his blunder-axe up and set to deflect or block any incoming attack. He was not fully prepared for the black blur that launched itself towards him.

Emerald watched as Jaune charged. She could tell he was weak, and ill. His charge was sluggish and clumsy, yet she couldn't help. If she had been well she would have pounced already. It was their customary attack. Jaune would charge and she would leap upon the distracted prey. Port moved much faster than his bulk should allow, and easily roll dodged out of reach of the charge and side swat.

Rolling to his feet he un-shouldered his cage and took a step to the left. He could see the creature now. It was a grimm, a feline beast as he thought. To him it was gorgeous; a sleek a perfectly proportioned animal. Though he did note how the beast did not have the customary bone like armor of its fellow soulless monstrosities. Port watched as bone white claws ripped into the dirt as the feline twisted and propelled itself towards him again. Powerful jaws agape.

Emerald saw Jaune stagger as he tried to catch himself and turn to charge again. She had to help, but even injured Jaune was the healthier, the stronger. Maybe he could just drive this man off. Juane's lungs burned, and his breath gurgled as he stumbled through his pivot and charged again.

Port was feeling pure joy at the sight of such a wondrous beast, and its definite hostile nature. Stepping forward he met the feline's charge; catching it across the chest with the flat of his blunder-axe. With a twist of his torso and a thrust of his right arm he drove the butt of his weapon into the creature's side while also throwing it off and to his left.

Emerald watched as Jaune skidded and tumbled across the ground. He was slow to stand upon unsteady legs. Knowing he was in trouble she pushed through the burning pain racing through her own body and charged. Port heard the breaking underbrush, and adjusted his stance. He tracked the second beast out of the corner of his eye, and just as she closed he pivoted on his right heel driving the butt of his weapon into its exposed ribs.

Jaune heard Emerald's yelp of pain and watch was she was knocked aside to tumble along the ground. Back to his own feet he snarled and charged again. His chest was a searing mass of pain, but still he launched another attack. He knew he had to get ahold of this man and drag him down so Emerald could pounce and get the killing blow. So as he did with the ursa a few days ago he launched a full on frontal attack.

Port's experience had taught him how to face multiple agile opponents. His years of hunting, and combat sharping his instincts. As the first beast charged he took a step back and with his left foot tapped the holding catch causing his cage to expand. The first closed rapidly as the second struggled to stand. He worried that he may have caused too much damage, but quickly dismissed the thought as the second suddenly broke into a run straight for him. Both wearing snarling visages exposing deadly long eye teeth.

The first leapt and Port countered with a duck to the right followed by a twist that allowed him to slam the butt of his weapon into the beast's exposed side. Like its first attack it was sent tumbling and rolling across the grass. The second was air borne a moment later. Port again ducked, but instead of pivoting he stood up as the beast passed above, throwing it into a head over tail tumble to the ground.

Port could see that his tactics were working. Both grimm were unsteady and slow to recover. If this had been a hunt to destroy these beasts they would be in prime condition for a single shot or sweeping blow from his blunder-axe to end it. But this was not what he wanted. Two new grimm, and this close to Beacon was a treasure beyond anything he could imagine. He knew they would not survive long in captivity, no grimm ever really did; at least for more than a few days. It was the chances and opportunities for study that were too exciting to allow himself to end them here.

He repositioned himself, setting his trap. He was counting on them charging again, as it appeared to be their preferred method of attack. If they would charge then he could evade and set them to end up in his cage. It would be a tight fit, but two subjects is always better than one. Besides he was Peter Port, if anyone could capture two new grimm, it was him.

Taking a wide knees bent crouch he waited. Jaune moved to Emerald and using his head assisted her in regaining her feet. Hampered by previous injuries, which have been further aggravated by new ones the pair were unsure as if to continue, or flee. This man was more than a match for them in their current states. Jaune was breathing heavy, a growl rumbling in his throat. Emerald cast him a sideways glance. She could tell he was angry, and she knew and angry Jaune, even injured was a beast to be wary of.

She added her own growl to his, gaining strength from his stance of defiance. This man was strong, stronger than any they had ever faced; but they were together. They had taken down ursa, and packs of beowulf. They had no equal. They both raced forward and deviated from a straight on run, each going wide into a semi circular path.

Port saw the tactic and knew it's outcome. It was a pincer move, an attempt to catch him from the flanks, or if he chose to turn one would get at his exposed back. He smiled, these were much more intelligent that normal. What a joy this find was becoming. A new vicious, intelligent grimm, who could have ever considered the possibility. Turning he exposed his back to the smaller of the two, choosing to face the larger head on.

Jaune reared up as he closed attempting to latch his front claws into the man's shoulders and arms, to use his bulk to pull him forward; further exposing his back for Emerald to take advantage of. Port brought his weapon up side on catching the larger under his forelegs. With a slight twist and pivot of his body he pushed with his substantial girth and threw the larger one sideways and into the cage with a clang.

Emerald saw the move but was committed and leapt forward. Claws and teeth bared. Port had focused his aura to flood his exposed back, and though he felt the impact; not true damage was done. He could feel four sets of hooked razor edged claws rip at him, and he knew his clothing would need to be replaced upon his return, but through all his years he knew how to tank a grimm attack, at least for the short term. It was something he only taught his older students; students that have nearly complete mastery over aura manipulation.

Emerald clawed and bite. tearing into the man's back. She couldn't understand why there was no screams of pain like the other times. Why he was still standing. redoubling her efforts she dug in and pulled herself upward preparing a killing blow; to close her powerful jaws in a bite to the back of the man's neck. Port weathered the storm of aura reducing attacks, and waited. He knew what the smaller one was trying to do. He was counting on it.

In the cage Jaune slowly shook his head and started to rise. Then he heard Emerald's yelp and a second later felt her bulk slammed into his driving him once again into the back wall of the cage and collapsed in a haze.

Port had waited until the one on his back was in position for its attack when he reached up and behind his head, grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck; before ripping in it free of his back and throwing it head over tail into the cage. He heard the impact of body to body followed by body to steel. With his free left hand he hit the holding latch and sealed the cage. Taking a second to catch his breath he gazed at his captures before twisting the catch and locking the cage shut.

Emerald was just about to bite when she felt a hand grab her, and then was flying through the air. For a second she couldn't understand what had happened, at least until she collided with Jaune and then crumpled to the cage floor. The pair heard the metal slam against metal, and then a click. From years ago they knew what that meant. They were in a cage, locked in a cage.

Port hooked a chain through a loop and pulled causing his special made contraption to rise up on a set of six wheels. Wrapping the chain about his hand he walked dragging the cage and his two newest acquisitions without issue.

In the cage Jaune and Emerald moved and shuffled about until they could with a semblance of comfort curl upon one another. If Port had taken a single look upon them during his journey back to Beacon he would have seen a look of utter defeat in their eyes. A sadness that no grimm could ever have shown. They had been free for so long, but now memories of a time before that, a dark time of pain and fear flooded their minds.

/(2 years ago)/

Blake heard the shouts and could see the encroaching figures crest the near by hills. All about the white gas billowed and the effects even this far away from the main body of it where nearly overwhelming to her and her wards. Her eyes and nose burned, her breath caught in her throat, choking her.

Stumbling away she made for clearer air, as the cries of stricken White Fang rang through the air. The sound of gunfire froze her to the spot. Still suffering from the effects of the gas, she turned and saw the uniformed figured opening up with firearms. She heard the pain cries of those who were struck and the angered shouts of those witnessing the brutality.

Adam stumbled towards her through the gas, a wet rag held over his mouth and nose, his grimm like mask shielding his eyes.

"Rubber bullets." Was all he said as closed, "they're trying to capture us. We have to go."

He wrapped the fingers of his free hand about Blake's right wrist and pulled her with him. She stumbled forward but quickly regained her balance and followed.

"Where are Jaune and Emerald?"

"Lost in the gas." Was Adam's quick reply.

"We have . . ."

"NO!" Adam snapped as he stopped their flight and turned on her, "We have to get out of here, or do you WANT to be captured by this human scum?"

"But . . ."

"But nothing." He snarled his rage at the situation boiling over to encompass his every word and motion, "they survived for how long without you out in the wilds, you think this could stop them? They've already fled like we sho. . ."

"Hold it right there!" Commanded a single male voice accompanied by the click of several weapons being cocked. "You'll be coming with us, so no hasty movements and everything will be fine."

Adam released his grip on Blake and turned to face the semi-circle of SDC operatives. All five had automatic weapons levelled at them, finger on the trigger. Blake knew she and Adam had aura, but she doubted even they could survive a sudden rapid barrage of anything from five directions at once. She placed her hand on Adam's wrist keeping him from reaching for Wilt.

"Nice and easy." The commanding voice continued, "put down the weapon and come quietly and none need get hurt."

"Hurt?" Adam was almost spitting as he replied, "What do you call . . ."

"A non-lethal retaliatory strike." The man replied without a second's hesitation, "You attacked an SDC convoy, seriously wounding most of the occupants. Be glad were using non-lethal, others woul . . ."

Blake and Adam tensed as all five of the operatives took hesitant steps back. The sound of paired snarls emanated from behind Blake. Slowly she turned her head to watch as a grimm type she had never heard off walked into view. Blake started to take a step towards the SDC personnel when something caught her eye. She felt the tug of Adam pulling on her wrist as he tried to drag her away with him, but she resisted. The growling and snarling feline beasts closed and past her; which was when she confirmed it. They wore collars. Collars exactly like Jaune and Emerald. That couldn't be, there is no way a faunus had the ability to shift, her train of thought ended when the smaller of the two looked up at her. red eyes like a grim, but they shone with intelligence.

Adam stopped trying to move Blake when the larger of the two walked around him and put itself bodily between the faunus pair and the five others. It snarled at the gathered force who again started stepping back. The smaller joined the larger adding its own growling snarl.

"Its Emerald and Jaune." Blake whispered to Adam as he stepped back closer to her, still holding her wrist.

"Impossible."

"The collars, they have collars." Was Blake's reply. Adam said nothing, as the pair of felines moved towards the group of five. Adam pulled Blake to the ground as the guns went off. Yelps and hisses issued from the Jaune and Emerald as the rubber rounds impacted with their glossy black hides.

"Come on." Adam hissed as he attempted to reach a crouch while yanking on Blake's wrist. Blake was transfixed as she watched what she knew to be her wards leap into the oncoming gunfire. One of the rounds struck her in the shoulder knocking her to the ground. A sharp then dull pain radiating from the point of impact. She felt Adam tense and his grip tighten, a sign that he too had suffered a hit.

Pull at her almost crawling away as Blake only partially followed. Her eyes transfixed on Jaune and Emerald's actions. The pair launched themselves into the group, jaws agape. Turning away for a second in an attempt to tell Adam to stop she heard the first blood curdling scream. She blanched as she returned her attention to the SDC personnel and saw Jaune ripping into the one that had spoken just moments earlier. Emerald was as well attacking, jaws snapping and obviously clawed paws slashing at whatever was near.

"We have to go!" Adam snapped as he physically hauled Blake to her feet and dragged her behind him. All the while growing more and more distant behind them the sound of sporadic gunfire, the snarls of feral beasts; and short screams of fear filled agony.

Finally understanding that Adam was not only fleeing whatever Emerald and Jaune had become but also any other SDC patrols nearby, she stumbled and caught herself. Quickly she matched his pace. A small van squealed to a stop before them; causing an abrupt halt to their flight. Shouts and screams and gunfire surrounded them. Releasing his hold on Blake Adam reached for Wilt only to stop mid motion as the side door slid open revealing an interior filled with other White Fang members.

"Come on, we've room!" Shouted the one member reaching out the door to them, "We need out of here, let's go!"

Adam and Blake piled into the van and the door was slammed shut behind them.

"Go go go!" Yelled the one that had reached for them. They heard the tires spin before the van lurched forward and took off. rapidly the sounds that had surrounded them faded, replaced with the sobs, groans, and coughs of those stuffed inside the metal box shaped vehicle.

Blake started coughing, her body trying to rid itself of the noxious chemicals of the gas the SDC had used. But all the while her mind wondered, what was happening with Emerald and Jaune.

/=/

Looking up from the carnage with blood spattered faces the pair scanned the area around them. Their sensitive noses itching at the scent of the gas, their glaring eyes watering because of the same. Her scent was gone. Covered by the white ground clouds. They could not see, smell of see her; Emerald whined at the development, Jaune just huffed. He knew they had been alone before, and now they were alone again. They survived before, they would do so again.

Emerald looked to Jaune and watched as he bent down and tore a strip of flesh from the corpse he was currently standing astride. She cocked her head and watched as he did it again. Seeing that Emerald was not eating Jaune huffed and grunted, then shook his great head. Leaning down again he tore free another chunk. Emerald finally took the hint and turned to feasting upon the body of a young woman she had recently ripped the throat out of.

They would need full bellies to run, and neither knew when they would have their next meal. It was not something that hadn't done before, when in the cages or wandering. they would feed on what was available; meat was meat to them. They would feed and then they would run; and they would run until they found her again.

More than a fair distance away, and single telescopic viewer focused on the gruesome scene. The woman watching wanted to gag, but she held it in. Pulling a small burner scroll from her pocket she typed in the coordinates to her find. Once she returned to Atlas it would sent. It had been passed through to her from the same channels that gave her the scroll. Watch for two feline grimm. If you see them; report the location of the sighting.

She was more than happy to do this as she grew sick watching the feral display. She would be rewarded, and was inwardly happy that she had been assigned as an overseer for the operation. That gave her the safety of distance.

/(Present Day)/

Doctor Oobleck was growing sick to his stomach as he reviewed the pages upon pages of data his contact had siphoned from the long disused server. It was a horror story to him or medical and ethical malpractice. Kidnapping, physical, emotional and mental abuse, chemical and genetic manipulation. If he hadn't seen the video, he could have swore this was but the plot to a bad paperback novella.

However what he was reading was meshing with what he saw. Two human children, tampered with, expressing faunus and grimm traits. It was worse than a bad novella, it was reality, and the sick project of a single twisted mind. Oobleck had known of Doctor Merlot and the strange domestication of grimm theories he had proposed. He had even been part of a panel of peers that reviewed one such research proposal. The man was certifiable, but connected and well off.

The panel had turned down the proposal, but it appeared to Oobleck that Merlot had found another more twisted project to do on the side. He couldn't fathom how it had remained hidden for so long. How not even one of his staff had issues with what was being done to those children.

Reviewing and cataloging time and date stamps of the actual digital papers Oobleck surmised that he had about five years worth of data to review and summarize; and that summary needed to be in the Headmaster's hands like two years ago. Seventeen years ago two children were stolen. Seventeen years ago and lunatic was allowed to freely use them in twisted experiments for five years, but Oobleck knew it was probably more. The video made it obvious whom was uploading the data, and what their fate had become.

Sighing, and pouring himself another cup from his thermos her settled down and began his work anew. Sorting the printed copies he began a year by year summary of the actions, no scratch that CRIMES that had taken place.

Oobleck's scroll pinged signalling a text message. He quickly glanced over and saw that it was from Professor Port.

-#-

Bart, found something new.

Come and see.

Peter.

-#-

Oobleck knew Peter had gone out to collect a grimm for his class tomorrow, as he was want to do ever some many weeks. He doubted whatever Peter had been able to capture was really 'new' but he replied anyway. Figuring if he can't make it tonight he'd check it in his class tomorrow.

-#-

Little busy.

Check it out when I can.

Bart.

-#-

The ping signalled an instant response by Peter.

-#-

=8((

Tomorrow then?

-#-

Oobleck sighed. He knew Peter was always excited when he caught something, and this time was no different. But he had things he needed to do, information the Headmaster needed to know, he couldn't be distracted by a live grimm capture right now.

-#-

of course.

TTYL.

-#-

Oobleck returned to his work and ignored the ping of Port's reply. This had to get done, and done now.

/(2 years ago)/

"My Queen." Watts spoke as he entered the throne room with Tyrian Callows following behind him.

"Speak Watts." The figure upon the twisted throne replied.

"There has been a sighting." Watts reported his head bowed. "We have a location."

"That is good news, however how long ago was this sighting, and where?"

"About a week my Queen, and it was near a White Fang encampment."

"I see. Doubtful that they would be there still."

"Of course my Queen, but there is a chance to pick up their trail."

"A trail gone cold by a week. I am sorry Watts by even you Tyrian would not be able to do much with such old spore."

"Yes my Goddess." Responded Tyrian his face cracked with a gleefully wicked grin.

"Is there anything more to this sighting?"

"Yes my Queen," replied Watts, "My informant was an Observer for and SDC strike against a White Fang camp. She has reported that the pair came to the aid of two White Fang members, in addition to also killing several SDC operatives, and eating them."

"Interesting."

"How so my Queen?"

"Their grimm sides are powerful. Eating their own kind; the kind that did so much to them ironic isn't it." The Goddess Queen commented, before adding, "but a White Fang camp? Could they be mistaken for faunus, in your opinion?"

"Yes my Queen, they could be."

"So they may have found refuge with in the faunus population, possibly?"

"Yes my queen."

"Reach out to the White Fang," she spoke with a sure and commanding tone, "offer them assistance with their struggles, and see if others can possible be added to our growing list of agents."

"For what purpose my Queen, they are but terrorists calling themselves freedom fighters?"

"For one," her tone grew darker, "you can never have too many pawns, and two if my newest children are with in their ranks, having a whole organization able to spot them is an asset."

"Forgive my ignorance my Queen."

"Forgiven."

"Shall we give them the tracker?"

"Only after they are firmly with in our influence." Before adding, "Have Tyrian accompany you when you speak to them. Just in case."

"As you wish my Queen."

"As you command my Goddess."

The pair turned and left her alone with her thoughts. She sat upon her throne and closed her eyes. Seeking something deep with in she then reached out seeking signs of her children. Nearby grimm she was easily able to locate, and forcing them from her notice she reached further. Near the edge of the grimm lands she faltered, the distance too great to sense anything out further than those at the very borders of her own lands. Sighing she opened her eyes, and idly gazed about her throne room.

"Where are you my precious? Why did you run? Could you not feel my love for you?" She spoke aloud to no one. "You must come home, come back to mother and I will make you whole."

Waving her hand she called a seer to her. With the information from Watts maybe she should check in with her other subordinates and see if there is anymore information she should be aware of.

/=/

It had been a week since they had been left behind. Emerald and Jaune continued to travel and rest in their grimm forms. A close encounter with a beowulf over a year ago teaching them when in the wilds it was best to always be in their grimm forms. They could evade notice and react faster.

Two days ago they had made a fresh kill of a few sheep. With filled bellies they traveled continuing southward. Once all the chaos had died and everyone had left the pair had returned to the camp. With sensitive noses they attempted to track her, and for a short distance her spore was strong. Then it was gone, as if she had been moving so fast that it couldn't be deposited. Yet they had a sense of a direction and without fail they followed it.

The days and weeks gave way to months; and the pair almost forgot they had any form but that of the sleek glossy coated felines they currently wore. Their stalking and hunting skills increased as did their lethality. Most of the time it was wild game that fell to them, but only a week ago it was a young man and woman lost in the wilds.

They had no qualms. No hesitation. Meat was meat, and to kill was what they had been taught was their purpose. They had once again become feral. More animal than ever before.

/==\

**Author's Note**

**There are errors. Feel free to point them out.**

**So a quick comment on why the re-writes. I'm the type of person that if something doesn't feel right, or that I'm not happy with the result I redo it. While I loved the idea of the first two iterations of the story, It just wasn't enough. It was too loose and haphazard in it's implementation. Hence me starting over a couple times.**

**There WILL be no re-start for this story. I am doing something I've never done and planning out chapters, and rereading older chapters to try and keep things uniform.**

**Now as for a schedule. I'm terrible at deadlines. Now I can try, but you may find I miss them a lot, or end up posting "hot of the presses" type stuff filled with typos. Not that my current stuff is free of them. (When I re-read for continuity I end up finding them, after I've posted. Then I want to correct it but don't cause I don't want to spam inboxes with "posted" chapters that are just edits.)**

**As to a posting schedule, I'm not sure I could meet my own deadlines. I am willing to try.**

**So let's try next update for November 1st, 2019.**


	6. Chapter 5

/(Present)/

Blake sat in the infirmary on an uncomfortable chair as she watched her two wards in hospital gowns being examined by the resident Beacon doctor. She was worried, the pair looked worse off then when she had spotted them rummaging through the camp's garbage. Add in the fact both had seriously nasty and infected looking wounds. Jaune sported what looked like a slash across his torso from shoulder to gut; while Emerald has a triple set of gashed along her thigh.

The pair had been fighting something, or as Blake recalled the attack by the SDC someone.

Outside out of her sensitive hearing Oobleck, Port and Goodwitch were having an impromptu meeting.

"Two faunus teens in a cage Port, in a cage! What were you thinking?" Snapped Glynda Goodwitch.

"I swear that's not what I put in the cage!" Port retorted, "Those two were grimm when they attacked me."

"Grimm? Two naked wounded children attacked you as Grimm, have you finally gone insane?"

"He's correct." Interjected Oobleck.

"Have you lost your mind too Bart?"

"No dear Glynda, I just have more information about this situation than both of you."

"More information?" Peter asked, his mind and emotions still reeling from the embarrassing reveal that happened not too long ago.

"An associate of mine has filter to me a large body of evidence, that while I am still reviewing corroborates Peter's story. This pair can, and have taken grimm forms."

"How is that possible?" Glynda's tone was of disbelief and anger, "That is not possible, this is some very unfunny, sick and disturbing joke by someone."

"I would never . . ."

"Someone did." She had cut Peter off.

"I'm telling you Glynda no one has. Those two have an ability never seen before, and I can prove it."

"If so then why wasn't Ozpin notified?"

"He was going to be today once I had finished my review."

Inside the infirmary Blake waited with baited breath as Kitsune continued her examine and work up of her two patients. Blake knew why she was allowed to accompany them, little surprise really when the pathetic looking pair of teens shouted her name while huddled together inside a steel cage.

The looks on the faces of her friends and classmates echoed her own feelings. How had they ended up that way. She had a suspicion, and partly because even if his stories were grandiose Professor Port didn't seem like the type of person to lie about being attacked by a new type of grimm. She could remember the sleek glossy forms; the collars that identified them. She knew and shudder at the thought of what they had done to survive for so long. Even now through the grime and filth that coated them from head to foot she could make out the simple bands. Doctor Kitsune made no mention of the collars even after wiping them off, and then checking around them for signs of injury.

/(30 minutes ago)/

Oobleck entered Ports already filled classroom. The students were excited today, because they knew by routine that this was a grimm day. Port would have some type of creature and they would not only get to see it up close, but one lucky volunteer would be give a chance to face it. It was the chance to stand in front of class and show everyone you had what it took to slay grimm that everyone was vying for. Port entered a few minutes later and nodded to his colleague.

Inside the cage Jaune and Emerald were roused by the increase of noise and flood of smells. Both sore and weak they just lay curled upon one another, taking in what their senses could gather. They were surrounded by scents, but one caught their attention. Above all others this one they knew, this was the one they had been seeking.

With excitedly beating hearts they shifted. Their grimm forms twisting and contorting to that of their humanoid bodies. They weathered the pain of the change silently; having long become accustomed to it. Dirty matter fur was replaced with grime covered nude flesh. Hidden bruises and smaller wounds appeared blemishing what should have been smooth skin. Filthy fingers with cracked and chipped nails wrapped around cold steel bars. Kneeling they coiled their tails about each other and waited. Ignoring the words of the man that caged them. Waiting to see if what their noses told them was true.

"Class, as you can see I have a treat for you today," professor Port started, "BUT before I go further I would like to welcome my associate Professor Oobleck, whom all of you already know. He has graciously agreed to attend my class because of this treat I will share."

Oobleck nodded to the class at his introduction, as Port moved towards the curtain draped cage.

"As you are all aware, to truly study grimm you must not only know what has been written about them, but you need to also listen to the stories of those who have faced them before you. It is through this practice that you can really begin to know your enemy." Port paused letting his words sink in, "But that is not enough. To see your foe, and to face him is the final test, and often were the true learning happens. Can anyone give me an example of where this would be such a case?"

"When facing a grimm you've never seen before?" answered Pyrrha Nikos.

"Precisely!' Port exclaimed, "Have any of you ever read of or heard of a feline type grimm before?"

Oobleck caught his breath. Feline grimm, he knew of the possibility, a very real possibility if all the reports he was reviewing were true. He was not the only one to have a hitch in their breathing. Blake's mind replayed an unforgettable image.

"No? As I expected because even through all of my own adventures I have never once encounter such a creature until now." He reached for the draping on the cage, "Right here with in the very borders of Vale I have found such creatures!" His fingers gipped the cage's covering. "A pair of vicious, unrelenting, voracious predators of human and faunus kind!"

Port pulled the draping off and listen to the collective stunned gasp of his students; only to immediately notice the horrified looks upon their faces. Followed by the most pathetic heart wrenching sound he had heard.

"Bl . . . Bl . . . Bllllllaaaaaaakkkkeeeeeee!" The paired voices screeched with pain and sorrow.

Oobleck whispered their names under his breath, as he bore witness to the unveiling of two caged filth and grime covered new faunus teens clutching at the bars.

"By the love of Oum!" Was Ports response as he tried to recover from his own shock. His prized captures were gone, replaced with these pathetic and disturbingly sick looking children.

"Jaune! Emerald!" Blake yelled at the same time as Port's out burst and oobleck's whisper. Without a pause he jumped out of her seat and leapt towards the centre of amphitheatre like classroom.

Port reacted to the image before him with as much grace, and more agility quickly covering the cage just as Blake reached it. The drape fell over the three. Jaune and Emerald reaching through the bars towards Blake as she skidded to a stop beside the steel contraption.

"Class dismissed. Please leave in an orderly fashion." Oobleck spoke up as the stunned Port just stood there after recovering the cage. The image burned into his mind, and his thoughts reeling as to how such a thing could have happened.

"How?" Was all Port could mutter.

"Students please. We are having a situation that is best handled without you all present at this time. Please leave in an orderly fashion and you will be informed of recusant details when they are available."

Muttering, shocked whispers, and disappointed groans were quickly drowned out by the clatter of chairs, rustle of bags, and the shuffle of feet upon tile as all the students but one filed out of the room. The rest of team RWBY tried to remain behind, worried for their teammate who seemed to know the two caged teens, but at Oobleck's gentle urging and promises to keep them informed they too finally exited the classroom.

"Peter, where did you . . ." Bart cut himself off as he noticed the nearly panicked state Peter Ports yes reflected, "Peter!"

He was interrupted by the cage once again being revealed as the student he knew as Blake Belladonna ripped it off and began shoving it through the bars so the pair inside could cover themselves.

"Peter!" Bart returned his attention to his colleague, who finally broke out of his his own thoughts to look at him, "Where did you find them?"

"Out side of Vale, maybe ten miles from the Emerald Forest. This isn't what I caught Bart, you have to . . ."

"I believe you."

"How . . . Er why?" Peter was taken aback by the sudden admission from Bart.

"Miss Belladonna you know these two?" Bart had turned his attention to his and Peters student.

"Yes." She replied in a sharpe tone, "They're hurt, what did you do to them?"

"I . . . I . . ." Peter was unable to answer as he replayed the battle he had had with two grimm felines. "They attacked and I defended myself. I did nothing lethal, I wanted to capture them."

"Well you did that!" She snapped, her emotions overwhelmed by the situation and their condition.

"Everyone calm yourselves. Peter let them out while I call the infirmary. Miss Belladonna please help keep them calm." Instructed Bart as he pulled out his scroll and pressed the contact for the medical wing, "We'll get this all sorted out, once they've been looked after."

/(1 year ago)/

Seated in a small out of the way room near the walls of Vale she sat. In her hands she held a single page letter in elegant script. She read it over for the fourth time, knowing it was from her mistress but not understanding what she was being asked to do.

Dearest Cinder;

Pardon the intrusion to your efforts but there is an issue that has come up that will require your cooperation. There are two of my children, special children loose in the wilds of Vale. I must have them found and returned to me.

Currently I have Watts and Tyrian making inroads with the White Fang. This process is two fold. One they will be an asset in completing all the preparations for the plan, but also with wide spread cells and access to Watts' tracking program they may garner the location of my children.

If or when they do, you and you alone will take possession of my children; by any means necessary and return with them to me post haste. These two have been without my love or guidance for far to long.

I understand this is a strange request, but be assured that it is of the upmost importance, and once my children have come back you will see; and know why. I am counting on you.

Your Mistress.

Cinder set the letter down on the plain wooden table next to her simple bed. The letter had been delivered by a raven sized nevermore. Picking up the letter she read it again, looking for something, anything extra hidden with in the words and lines. She didn't understand, or could she even fathom what her Mistress was suggesting. Children? She was Queen of the grimm, the grimm were her children.

regardless of her own confusion, she would do as she was bid. Her Mistress saved her, fed, clothed and trained her. Her loyalty would be absolute, and if she was to help find and then deliver these children back to her Mistress then she would.

/=/

At Kitsunne's urging Blake exited the infirmary. Both Jaune and Emerald were asleep thanks to a generous dose of sedative. Doctor Kitsunne explained it was for their own good and safety as she would need to be more invasive with the treatment of their more serious wounds. Blake had resisted; until the Doctor explained the nature of their many injuries. Blake had seen the gashes, but gasped when she was informed of the bruised ribs and possibly cracked bones.

Kitsunne a faunus herself was aghast at the depravity that would be needed to cause so much harm to the two teens; heedless of the fact they both exhibited signs of having aura. So Blake relented and joined her three professors in the hallway.

Blake listened to the trio of adults as they conversed. Professor Port was steadfast in his claim that what he had caged was grimm and not faunus children. Bart and Glynda knew Peter though being one for exaggeration was not one for lying. Glynda couldn't understand, and Bart while he believed his colleague; was still stuck by the unbelievability of what he had been reading as true. That was until Blake spoke up.

"It was them."

"What was them?" Professor Goodwitch asked a little stunned that Miss Belladonna had chosen to enter the conversation.

"The grimm." Blake replied, "That was them."

"You know? How do you know?" Interjected Doctor Oobleck, cutting off any response from Professor Goodwitch of Professor Port.

"I saw it, long time ago. Saw them changed."

"So I'm not crazy?"

"No my dear Peter, you are not, and with Miss Belladonna's admission I can honestly say we have a serious issue to contend with."

"The headmaster is waiting for us in his office. We should go there now, and Miss Belladonna will be accompanying us." Glynda stated as she looked at a text on her scroll.

It took less than fifteen minutes to reach the Headmaster's Office, yet it felt like an age for Blake as she followed her professors like a condemned prisoner. She had see Jaune and Emerald's altered form, she knew them by the collars; she had seen them kill. She was conflicted, Emerald and Jaune had looked so pathetic in that cage, but she knew of what they could do. Should she reveal the danger?

/=/

The sedatives had a secondary purpose, which was to be a mild aura suppressive. Kitsunne prepared an additional dosage, knowing the work she was going to have to do would require additional administrations of the medication. She started with the one called Jaune. Her primary examination showed her the infected slash diagonally across his chest ending at his abdomen. She also noticed the bruising on both sides of his ribcage. That she would investigate further after cleaning the seeping puss filled wound.

She was amazed that it had gotten so bad. Jaune's aura should have prevented some of the damage, and accelerated the healing well beyond the point it was currently at. Considering how filthy the pair were, an infection would have still set in, but nowhere near as seriously was. Taking hold of a scalpel she proceeded to reopen the wound, allowing the puss and fluids to drain before applying a topical antiseptic. It was a clean slash, one she would attribute to a wound caused by a bladed weapon. It was an old wound, a wound that was meant to incapacitate or kill. She was surprised that it had done neither.

Opening a suture kit she set to the task of closing the wound. Jaune's aura should heal it, but if she closed it up it would be all that much faster. Once that was done, she proceeded to hook up an iv with a broad spectrum antibiotic and an alternate sedative without the aura suppressant. Before finally covering him with a blanket she checked his ribs, and was satisfied they were most likely only bruised and not cracked, but she would need an x-ray to confirm.

She mentally noted that she would need to have her nurses give the pair sponge baths in the morning, after the sedatives had worn off. Moving to Emerald she repeated her actions. The ragged triple gash on her thigh had been made by an animal, and not a weapon.

"What have you too gotten into out there?" Kitsunne wondered aloud as she set to cleaning and suturing Emerald's wounds. Like with Jaune, Emerald's aura should have prevented such extensive damage, and that puzzled Kitsunne.

With her wounds closed and cleaned, Emerald too was hooked up to an iv with antibiotics, and given a secondary exam about her ribs and neck. Again Kitsunne concluded an x-ray would be needed to confirm but like Jaune; Emerald was only suffering from bruised ribs. Watching over her two new blanket covered charges, she prepared her paperwork. She would have to conduct a battery of tests tomorrow; but only after the pair had been bathed properly.

"If I ever find out who did this to you two . . . " she didn't finish her statement aloud, opting to concentrate on her paperwork over verbalizing her anger. The Headmaster will want a report and she expected a call from him very soon.

/=/

"So. This is a troubling matter. Peter?" Headmaster Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he regarded the boisterous man.

"I caught two feline grimm in that cage." Professor Port stated, "NOT two abused faunus children. I would never hurt a child in need."

"We all know that Peter, but we still need to figure out how this came to be." Ozpin replied.

"If I may," Professor Oobleck offered, only continuing after getting a nod from Ozpin, "those two ARE the grimm Peter caught."

"What do you mean they ARE?" Professor Goodwitch interjected. "They are children, not souless monsters."

"Please, Glynda let me explain."

"Please do Bart." Ozpin offered cutting off any further outbursts from the obviously upset Combat Teacher.

"Recently I have been reviewing some rather troubling documentation a" Professor Oobleck paused before continuing, as if trying to choose a proper term, or label to use, " colleague of mine had acquired. This information is a collection of years and years of daily reports, about some very disturbing practices of one Doctor Merlot."

"Merlot?"

"Yes Headmaster. Merlot."

"Continue."

"Well I am still reviewing all the data, but it seems this Doctor; for the lack any other term kidnapped two children and subjected them to some rather heinous and unethical medical treatments."

"Do we know whom . . ."

"Jaune and Emerald." oobleck replied cutting off Glynda's question.

"The Jaune and Emerald currently in our infirmary?" Asked Peter, as Ozpin sat back and took a long slow breath.

"I believe so, though I can not be a hundred percent sure until I finish my complete review. However with Miss Belladonna's input I feel we have a pretty certain identification." Professor Oobleck turned towards Blake who was trying her hardest not to be noticed. "Miss Belladonna please."

"I don't know anything about this Doctor, but I know Jaune and Emerald."

"How do you know them, if I may ask." Ozpin interjected after taking a sip from his mug.

"Well," Blake was obvious in her unwillingness to speak. "I, um . . ."

"Miss Belladonna we all are well aware of your past association with the White Fang." Ozpin commented hoping to make the girl a little less fretful.

"You do?"

"Well your last name aside, we do have several eye witness descriptions from Atlas that do match you." Ozpin offered with a smile before taking another sip.

"Then why?"

"Why did we let you into Beacon?" Blake only nodded, so Ozpin continued. "Far be it for us to decide the worth of someone willing to change their ways, and as educators it is our job to help those who come to us as students to better themselves for the future. Your future is not set my dear and as such we have a duty to help you hopefully reach a positive and fulfilling one." Ozpin set his mug down on his desk and clasped his hands before him. "So please continue."

"I was stationed at the central Fang encampment, in the time before we start the attacks. We found them rummaging through our garbage." Blake took a breath before continuing, "We figured they were feral, so we trapped them so we could treat them."

"You what?" Glynda's outburst caused Blake to flinch visibly.

"Glynda please." Were Ozpin's commanding but calming words. "Continue you Miss Belladonna."

"They were in bad shape. Exposure, minor wounds and malnutrition. We treated them, and during that time they came attached to me." Blake took another slow breath, "So attached that they followed me everywhere, and would only sleep in my tent. That was until the attack"

"Attack?"

"SDC, I'm not sure why or how, but they launched an assault and I was nearly captured."

"Please if you can."

"I had been separated from them, by the tear gas when I was surrounded by SDC personnel . . . That was when I saw them."

"You saw them in their grimm form?" Inquired Bart.

"Yes."

"How did you know it was them?" Glynda asked, her heart nearly breaking at hearing how desperate the two children had been to be eating garbage.

"The collars. I saw their collars. They wont ever remove them, when we tried, they reacted violently."

"So you noticed the collars and knew it was them?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Something else happened; didn't it" Ozpin inquired after picking his mug back up.

"Yes."

"What?" Ozpin asked.

"They attacked the SDC while Adam dragged me to safety."

"Attacked?" Bart spoke up this time, "How?"

"Like animals." Blake took in a sharp breath, as pained and panicked look crossed her face. "I think they killed them."

"Killed?" Glynda couldn't believe it, any of it. Children didn't turn into grimm and kill people that just didn't happen.

"They are very capable of doing that I am afraid." Professor Oobleck added, before waiting for everyone's attention to continue, "I have seen video evidence of them doing just that."

"Where is the video?" Ozpin asked, once again setting down his mug.

"I will make it available to you and the rest of the staff, after this meeting. If that is acceptable, considering those in attendance."

"I am agreeable to that." Replied Ozpin. "So, we have two faunus children who may be feral, and possibly have the ability to transform into feline grimm. Is that correct?"

"From what my research says; yes." Commented Bart.

"Yes Headmaster." Replied Blake.

"This is ludicrous." Glynda responded still not believing what she was hearing.

"So I did catch grimm, who were children?" Asked Peter who looked like he was about to be sick at the thought of having caused harm to the pair.

"That is how it seems, currently." Replied Ozpin. "I would like all the information you have Bart, the sooner the better."

"Of course."

"Glynda, I would like you to sit down with Miss Belladonna sometime over the next few days and get a full accounting of her interactions with the pair."

"I will."

"Miss Belladonna you will be excused from classes while you give that accounting to Professor Goodwitch. Be as detailed as you can please."

"Yes Headmaster."

"Peter, I want you when time permits to return to the location you found them, and back track. I would like to know if and for how long they may have been in the area."

"I can handle that."

"Good, now all that remains is to see what Doctor Kitsunne has to say about our two new additions." Ozpin hit a few keys on the keyboard to his left bringing up a video call screen. After a couple moments the face of Kitsunne appeared.

"Headmaster Ozpin."

"Doctor Kitsunne." Ozpin responded, "Can you give us a quick report as to the condition of Jaune and Emerald?"

"The pair are filthy, show signs of exposure, have some minor wounds, and look to be slightly malnourished." Kitsunne took a quick pause to look at her notes, "While I will need to conduct some more testing tomorrow, the pair are in good health considering, but there is some inconsistencies with them."

"How so doctor?"

"The wounds. Jaune has a serious infection in what I can only describe as a blade induced injury. It is old, possibly weeks, but he has aura. It should not have gotten this bad, so I'm not sure what is going on. I have cleaned and closed the wound, in addition to giving him antibiotics."

"And Emerald?"

"Her wound was fresher, and I would say was animal inflicted. But again her aura should have mitigated some of the damage, yet it didn't. As I did with Jaune the wounds were cleaned and closed. She too is getting a dose of antibiotics."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing I can confirm or comment on until they have both been bathed, and had some more testing done. They need chest x-rays, and I should conduct several blood tests."

"What will the tests be for?"

"Infection, parasites, and anything else I might think of in the next few hours. These two need a full work up and then some."

"Very good. Thank you Doctor."

"I will report all findings as I get them." Kitsunne responded before ending the video call.

"Okay," Ozpin turned from the screen to his gathered staff and single student. "We have a rather simple plan for now. Kitsunne will take care of their medical needs; while we will gather information. Any questions or concerns?"

Everyone just shook their heads and rose from their seats as Ozpin nodded.

/=/

Jaune and Emerald slept deeply in true warmth and comfort for the first time in months. Normally at least one would be half awake, ready to respond to any possible threat; but tonight that did not happen. The lingering scent of Blake added to the effects of the sedatives had them fully relaxed. Wrapped in warm blankets, inside a heated room upon soft beds the pair relived the happier times of their lives, when such things were the norm for them. Back when they had been with Blake, back before the gas and the screaming.

They were content, and even though hidden deep with in their minds dark thoughts and fears twisted like snakes upon each other. They were surrounded by calm, and warm concern. Nothing pulled at the dark with in them, so they relented and let the sedatives, the blankets and the beds take them.

/=/

Headmaster Ozpin was preparing to retire for the night when he received a notification on his scroll. Leaving the device on his desk he turned instead to the holographic computer screen on his right. Taping on the keyboard he brought up the inter-staff chat program. Inside his inbox was two files. One a video the other a fairly sizeable text document labeled Preliminary Report.

"You never cease to amaze Bart." Ozpin commented before scrolling over and opening the text file. For the next several minutes he began to scan through the document. Stopping about halfway through the second page he arose and poured himself a fresh mug of coffee. Returning to his chair he pulled out his scroll and opened the dicta-note application.

"Have Glynda perform a search for missing or abducted faunus children focusing on cases from fifteen to twenty years ago." Ozpin stopped his dictation and continued with his reading.

"Amend that last suggestion, to have the search include missing or abducted human children for the same date ranges. In addition have Doctor Kitsunne gather samples for a complete genetic work up."

Ozpin once again ceased his dictation and considered what he had been reading. Oobleck had complied several years of data, and though Ozpin was only a year or so in; he was starting to wonder. Who Emerald and Jaune had been; and what are they now.

"Have another conversation with Miss Belladonna. Focus on the time she spent with Jaune and Emerald. Cross reference with any behavioural observations by Doctor Kitsunne. On that note have Kitsunne isolate Jaune and Emerald for testing and observation."

Deciding to step away from the written report Ozpin scrolled over to the video file. One click to open it, followed by a second click to play. Ozpin had seen many a disturbing image in his many lives. He in fact was a principle player in some of those images that filtered through his thoughts as he watched the events of the video unfold.

"Isolation will be secure and immediate. All access to be limited to essential personnel only." Ozpin sat back in his chair, digesting what he had just witnessed. He had been sent a picture of the pair by Kitsunne just after the original meeting regarding them. They looked peaceful, content, but now Ozpin knew as did Oobleck the pair had a dangerous, murderous side. "What horrors have you two suffered?"

/(1 day ago)/

Cinder Fall did not like interruptions, especially during a meeting where she needed to reassert her position upon subordinates. The antlered female faunus who just burst into the room where she was about to tell Roman and his associates in no uncertain terms how low they truly ranked; was an interruption she was not going to stand for.

"We got a signal." She shouted as she shoved some type of tablet in front of another member of the White Fang. "It's close."

"Are you sure Deery?"

"Yes I am Petey. They're pretty close."

"How clos . . ."

"Am I to assume that whatever you two are discussing is more important than our need to get the acquisitions of dust uncontrolled and on schedule?"

"Sorry Miss Fall," responded Petey, "Just we've been told that if the trackers catch a signal we need to follow up on it ASAP."

"Who told you this?"

"A guy names Watts or was it Whats?"

"Watts. Definitely Watts." Corrected Deery.

"You two stay. Everyone else out!" Cinder snapped while pointing fingers and waving her hands. Roman rose from his seat; grumbling under his breath while chomping on his cigar. Neo waved as she hopped up from her own seat. The last to exit being the representative from the Axe Gang. He nodded his head in Cinder's direction before closing the door behind him.

"Explain. Now."

"Couple years ago, that guy Whats . . ."

"Watts" corrected Deery.

"Yeah Watts, came to us with this program." Petey tilted the tablet to show a top down wire view of Vale, and a portion of the surrounding forest. "He said to give each cell one of these things and if EVER we pick up a signal, or a pair of signals we were to contact him ASAP."

"You said pair." Cinder asked.

"Yeah he said it would be best to have a pair, but even a single blip was to be . . ."

"How many do you have?"

"I had two." Responded Deery.

"Where?"

"Here." Deery grabbed the tablet from Petey and moved closer to Cinder. Using her fingers she zoomed out and pointed to a pair of blinking red dots. "In or near Beacon."

"Zoom in."

"Okay," Deery used another finger motion, centring the image on the dots before zooming the wire frame diagram. "Beacon for sure."

"Did Watts tell you what you were tracking?"

"A special grimm." Replied Petey.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Deery?"

"Yes Miss Fall. He said it was a special grimm that he wanted to track for research purposes."

"Inform Watts that you have found his special grimm." Cinder instructed, "Inform him that I know as well. You can both leave but I'll keep that."

Deery nodded put the tablet down in front of Cinder before following Petey out the door. Cinder watched them leave before turning her attention to the tablet and the pair of red dots showing prominently within the wire frame of Beacon.

"Are you two my Mistress' children she so desperately wants returned to her; or are you some sick joke of Watts to delay my progress?" Cinder sat down her eye never straying from the tablet before her. "Only one true way to find out."

/==\

**Author's Note**

**Not sure I like how this chapter ended.**

**Not much else to say aside from hope you enjoy.**

**Next Update (I'll be trying for to meet) will be November 15th, 2019**


	7. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU to X3runner for pointing out a BIG error. I had Emerald in two places.  
As an experiment with Jaune and a Cinder minion.  
This edit corrects the issue.  
**

/==\

Ozpin stood mug in hand watching through the observation window of the isolation room as Beacon's two newest residents lay asleep and restrained. Beside him Beacon's resident Doctor stood, reviewing a clipboard filled with notes and scribblings.

"I'm still not comfortable doing this."

"You watched the video; correct?" Ozpin responded after having taken a sip from his mug.

"I did, but I still can't believe it." replied Doctor Kitsunne, "Is it a semblance?"

"Doubtful. I have never seen nor heard of any semblance that allowed the user to transform into an animal, let alone a grimm. Much less two individuals with the exact same ability."

"Are you certain they transformed into grimm?"

"No, but Peter was adamant that when he encounter their altered states, that they looked and acted like grimm." replied Ozpin before adding, "What I am sure of, is that they murdered and consumed another human being."

"Hence the isolation and constant sedation."

"Safety measures for the students, staff and them." commented Ozpin before once again taking a sip from his mug. "If there is a command phrase as the video suggests, and if it is as simple as telling them 'Kill' we can not risk them being free with in the general population until we have a better understanding of what has happened to them, and been done to them."

"Hoping we can find a way to counteract any conditioning they man have endured?"

"Yes."

"And the restricted access?"

"You obviously, myself and Doctor Oobleck. I merely wish to observe at such times as my schedule permits, and you and Oobleck are the obvious choices in regards to puzzling out; the what, when, who, and why of our new guests."

"Understandable."

"On a separate topic."

"Yes?"

"The sedative, is there any chance of overdose, or addiction?"

"Addiction risk is minimal, as for overdose possible," Kitsunne answered, "though it is not probable as the dosage is heavily diluted from the original amount I administered to put them to sleep. The current amount is part of the IV drip and just enough to keep them drowsy for them to want to sleep naturally."

"Very well. I leave the rest in your hands Doctor."

"One more item I need to clarify."

"And that is?"

"Meals."

"I assumed you would be feeding them."

"Of course, what I need is you to authorize me inserting a feeding tube; as it is now with the restrains and medications waking them to give them food would be difficult and if they have suffered as we believe; traumatizing."

"I bow to your expertise and discretion in this matter."

"Very well." replied Kitsunne, "If there is nothing else, I wish you good day Headmaster."

"There is." Ozpin responded, "do you have an results?"

"Some, but the other tests are yet to be completed. It will be a few days before I have a complete basic work up."

"Will that include genetic sequencing?"

"No, that will take a couple weeks to complete. I can administer a simpler test, which would be ready in a few days; but that is only good for familial identification, like for a paternity case."

"I think we should do that in addition to the sequencing."

"Why?"

"If Doctor Oobleck's hunch is correct they may have been the victims of child abduction. Missing Person's files for the last twenty years are always linked to a DNA profile for identification purposes. We may be able to with that information properly identify them; as I and Oobleck doubt their names are truly Jaune and Emerald."

"I understand. I can draw the samples for processing tonight."

"Any results you can tell me?"

"Well the physical examine has shown both bear signs of exposure, and of course there is the obvious severe wounds they have suffered. Though I am puzzled as to how they got so badly hurt let alone infected when they both have active aura."

"Possible cause?"

"Suppression, is the only reasonable answer but how is the question."

"Is it possible their alternate forms cause such a situation?"

"Possible, but after seeing that video I am unwilling to test the theory."

"Understandable."

"That aside, in addition to the infection, which I am administering a broad spectrum antibiotic for; they are positive for both external and internal parasites."

"Treatment?"

"The external have been dealt with using a pesticide spray, the internal will require further medications; but until the infection is under control I can not risk possible negative interactions between the antibiotic and the additional medications I will need to use."

"So how long until they would be what could be considered healthy?"

"They're basically healthy right now. The parasites are a minor problem, and both seemed to have been fighting off the infections naturally. The antibiotics will just speed the process." Kitsunne explained before adding, "But to consider them completely healed I would say at least a week."

"Please keep me updated on their progress and any test results."

"Of course."

/=/

Cinder had spent the last two days watching the tablet display; trying to understand why two of Lady Salem's children were not only in Beacon but currently in the infirmary. It made no sense. Her mistress as all in her service knew; was Queen of the Grimm. Her children were the grimm. Why would a school for training hunters and huntresses not slay them on sight; but instead take them for treatment? As far as Cinder knew grimm that survived encounters just healed; with no outward signs of injury.

So what was happening with these two? She knew Watts had supplied the tracking devices and program to various White Fang cells through out Remnant. The one named Deery had confirmed that fact. She also knew from Lady Salem's letter that she was to take possession of these two children personally. But again it fell back to why and how did they end up at a hunter academy; still alive.

Setting the tablet flat on the table before her. She pulled out her scroll. Thumbing through a couple of screens she found the icon for a very special program Watts had provided to all the agents of Lady Salem. Cinder did not fully understand how it worked to encrypt their conversations, but it did.

Tapping the icon, and then leaving her thumb upon the screen, she heard rather then saw the scan function activate. Once her print was validated with a single ping she spoke.

"Watts." and then she waited, hoping that her target was not out in the in the grimm lands where even this technology could not reach. Which was why she had received the letter from her Mistress; concerning the matter of her children.

While waiting for the program to connect, Cinder had a troubling thought. What if Lady Salem actually meant children, as in offspring and not grimm. That would explain the inconsistencies she had witness with the tracing program.

After a couple minutes of waiting she disconnected the call and closed the program. Obviously Watts was out of range, probably in an audience with Lady Salem. Cinder would try again at a later time; hopefully catching Watts when he returned to within the effective range of his technology.

So Cinder sat and considered her options. She could wait to contact Watts, she could use the grimm tool her mistress had gifted her and summon a Nevermore to carry a letter to Lady Salem herself; or she could send in someone to investigate. Waiting on a letter to be delivered or Watts to be within range would take time. Sending someone into Beacon could expose her operation if her spy was caught.

If it was closer to the Vytal Festival she could do it herself; under the guise of being a student. But that portion of the plan was still months away. Cinder needed more information about this additional objective, but the question was how to get it.

/=/

Blake stared at Professor Goodwitch with a stunned and incredulous look. She was sure she hadn't heard right. She was sure that Professor Goodwitch did not just tell her that her recently relocated friends were not under lock and key in isolation. This was Beacon, everyone knew they were the fore of equal treatment of Faunus; but yet her she was being told that her two faunus friends were being locked up, caged like animals. That couldn't be right.

"Excuse me?" was all she could say.

"As I was saying Miss Belladonna, you can't see them right now. They are in isolation."

"Why?"

"Partially for health reasons."

"And the other part?"

"I am not at liberty to disclose at this time."

"This is wrong. You can't just . . ."

"Miss Belladonna," professor Goodwitch's tone moved from compassionate to authoritative; "I understand your frustration, and I understand your view on the situation, but this arrangement was at the behest of the Headmaster. There will be no discussion; it is out of our hands for the time being."

"It is still wrong."

"Be as that may, that is the current situation. It will not be permanent. I can assure you of that."

"So if I can't see them why am I here?" Blake was tired from a night of answering questions from her teammates, and now that was compounded by frustration and some anger at the new status quo regarding her friends.

"We need to know more about them." responded Professor Goodwitch, "and as you have knowledge of their life before their arrival here; you are a source of vital information that could help Doctor Kitsunne, and Doctor Oobleck treat them. It is obvious they have suffered physical trauma, you've seen the wounds and their condition." she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing, "but there is also the possibility they have suffered mentally as well. Any information you can provide as to how they were will help in getting them health."

"You really think they have mental health issues?"

"Doctor Oobleck is certain of it."

"How?"

"I do not know, but if Oobleck is certain of something then more times than not it is a fact." Goodwitch regarded Blake for a moment before indicating with her hand that they should take a walk as they talked. "How long did you know Jaune and Emerald?"

"About two years. We discovered them rummaging through the garbage dump of our . . . my camp."

"As we have said before Miss Belladonna we are well aware of your past allegiances. You do not need to skirt around them. They have no bearing on your enrolment in Beacon." Glynda paused for a couple of heartbeats as they walked the corridor, before continuing. "So you discovered them?"

"Yes." Blake answered, before adding, "They looked nearly starved, and the times they approcahed were during the quietest hours of the camp."

"So they were shy?"

"More like skittish." replied Blake.

"Skittish?" Glynda rasied an eyebrow at the descriptor used, "You know . . ."

"Yes, I just described them as being like animals." Blake sighed, "But truthfully they acted like animals, feral animals. We had to bait them close enough to trap them so we could help them?"

"Bait and trap?"

"Yes, and it is bad as it seems. We left out plates of good food each night closer and closer to camp, until they were close enough to be tranquilized."

"Goodness."

"You have to understand we wanted to help them."

"As do we."

"I know, it just . . ."

"Brings back memories of something you would have rather not have happened?"

"You could say that."

"Let's continue this conversation in the comfort of my office."

/=/

As Jaune and Emerald slept in a drug induced slumber, the Doctors oobleck and Kitsunne continued their work. Using a mild aura suppressant mixed in with the sedatives and antibiotics, they prodded, pricked and poked. Kitsunne specifically drawing numerous vials of blood; labelling each for various tests.

"Have you noticed their ears?"

"Yes. Very feline-ish."

"It is a very interesting expression of their feline nature. As far as I know all ear traits come in the form of a second set of ears, but they have what I could only categorize as an amalgam of human and feline characteristics." Oobleck tilted Emerald's head to the left to get a better view, "If it was not for the tails, they would pass for human."

"Only at a quick glance. Anyone who really looked would notice the ear shape and assume faunus."

"Too true."

"That is if they didn't conceal them under these mops of hair they have."

"How long do you think I has been since they had the facilities to groom themselves?"

"From the grime and dirt my staff and I wiped off; my guess would be years."

"What have they endured in the wilds for so long?"

"That's a question we need to answer, along with the how they survived so long alone, and buck naked."

"There is that video."

"Don't remind me."

"That was not my intention." replied Oobleck, "I was merely stating that if they truly can change form, maybe they survived all this time in that form?"

"That could explain it."

"So this altered form, that the video shows and that Peter and Miss Belladonna have both claimed to seen. Thoughts?"

"The Headmaster and I discussed it in passing."

"And you conclusion?"

"That it is unlikely a semblance."

"Reasons?"

"Nothing like it has ever been recorded."

"And?"

"And having two individuals with the exact same ability is rare, even considering this one allows them to change shape. So a semblance is not probable."

"I would agree."

"Can I ask why?"

"The research reports I am reviewing."

"What do they have to say on the matter?"

"Not much," Oobleck continued quickly noticing Kitsunne's narrowing gaze, "however I am only a little over a year into the documentation. It is very through, almost daily it seems. Anyway even at that early stage there seems to be discussions on phases."

"Like in an experiment?"

"That is my thought as well." Oobleck replied, "It is my theory using the data I have currently reviewed that these two unfortunates were the subjects of a unethical and entirely illegal genetic experiment."

"Can you prove it?"

"I doubt with only the reports I am reviewing. Is it possible for you to medically support my assumption?"

"Doubtful. I can and I am running two sets of DNA tests on them, but unless we had say familial samples to compare to; there would no way to tell without some doubt that they had been," Kitsunne paused as if looking for the proper words to express her thoughts, "toyed with."

"Toyed with is a good descriptor for what I fear these two have suffered through."

"So for now until proven otherwise we shall assume they are two truly gifted faunus children who have suffered what I can prove; substantial amounts of abuse."

"What kind of monster could do, would do this?"

"Merlot."

/=/

Cinder had waited another two days before trying the encrypted chat program again. She needed and wanted answers; and the only one she felt she would get them from was Arthur Watts. Ever since Cinder was brought into the fold; she and Watts had a adversarial relationship. The pair taking ever chance to needle and peck at the other. This time was different however. Cinder needed to understand the anomalies she was witnessing.

W- What do you want?

C- We found them.

W- Found who? The Summer and Winter maidens? Be more specific.

C- No. Her children.

W- Excellent! She will be most pleased. Go get them. Bring them back, nothing else matters; put everything on hold.

C- Can't.

W- What do you mean CAN'T?

C- Don't CAP me!

W- Why not? You denying her will or just lazy?

C- You really are an asshat. No they're somewhere that I can't get to, and I don't understand why they are even there.

W- Where you can't get to? I thought you has access to all of Vale with those underlings of yours.

C- They're in Beacon . . . the infirmary to be exact.

W- Beacon . . . how?

C- Like I would know!

W- You are right this is a problem.

C- Need answers.

W- About what?

C- Her children.

W- Ah. Ask.

C- Are they grimm? If so why are they still alive?

W- They are alive because they are grimm and something else. They are human.

C- Quit the f'n bs. Everyone knows that is impossible.

W- On the contrary. They are human, but with a unique ability to transform to grimm.

C- Impossible.

W- Very possible, and true. A former associate had manipulated them, giving them abilities unseen, or heard of in a living creature.

C- How is that possible?

W- Merlot was a genius of sorts. The details are lost but be that as it may the result of his efforts is with in your grasp.

C- Unlikely. They're in Beacon, I have no way to reach them; and even if I could how would I take possession of them?

W- The gift our queen bequeathed you.

C- So I could control them?

W- I assume so. They are part grimm, you have some ability thanks to the gift to affect nearby grimm.

C- Still leaves the problem of getting them out of Beacon.

W- True, true.

C- What else can you tell me?

W- Well they are more than human, they are a engineered hybrid of Human, Faunus and grimm.

C- I take it Merlot liked to play with his creations.

W- Definitely.

C- Still no help getting into and out of Beacon.

W- How close are you to causing the breech?

C- A few weeks off, IF we put all our efforts into that project.

W- Do it.

C- Explain.

W- I have indications from what I recovered from Merlot's research to suggest they will react to negative emotions like normal grimm. Cause havoc and they will have no choice but to become involved.

C- What about the rest of the plan? It all hinges on the breech happening when the festival arrives.

W- Her children are the priority. We can formulate a contingency after our queen has her children back.

C- Why not have Merlot make more?

W- He can't. It took close to fifteen years to create these two, and besides he's no longer among the living.

C- ?

W- He failed our queen by denying her.

C- I wont fail.

W- With how much our Queen wants these two returned to her, I very much doubt you want to disappoint her.

C- So the breech.

W- Yes, use their grimm nature. Create the chaos that will bring them to you.

C- and then use the gift to take control?

W- I'm not sure about complete control; but by their nature and that of your gift it should be enough to bring them into the fold.

C- Will you be having another audience?

W- I will, but not for some time.

C- Then how shall we inform her of these changes?

W- We wont. Succeed and it will not be an issue. As I have said, her children are the priority. She will be understanding.

C- Then it will be done.

Cinder thumbed off the program before seeing Watts reply. Rising from her seat she stepped out of the small room that was her private quarters to see her accomplice lounging on a slightly ratty looking sofa and love seat combo. At the sound of her entrance he turned to look at her.

"Get Roman and Perry. There is a change of plan."

"Change of plan?" asked Mercury as he swung his legs from the coffee table to the floor.

"Yes change of plan."

"What change?" he inquired as he rose from the love seat.

"One we need to discuss with our associates."

Mercury let one of his eyebrows rise as he thought to himself, 'Do I want to know what's happening' before returning his complete attention to Cinder.

"How soon?"

"Immediately."

Mercury just nodded and left the rundown warehouse office they were using as a hideout, and centre of operations. Turning on her heels Cinder returned to her room and picked up the tracking tablet. She stared at the two stationary blimps for like the thousandth time. It was going to be a huge change to the overall plan and a massive risk. She was unsure if it was worth it, if it would even work. Looking down to her right hand she summoned the gift. Black ooze seeped up through her skin, collecting and consolidating until a wicked clawed gauntlet had encased the whole of her hand and lower arm.

She flexed her fingers and wrist a few times trying to get used to the unnatural and cold feel of the gift. She knew from experience it had the ability to drain the power of a maiden, and only one instance where it had showed the power to influence grimm. It had been a small beowulf, but it had influenced the creature into walking by her side. Would it, or rather would she as strong as she was now be able to use it to exert control on what Watts called hybrids? So many questions, so many unknowns.

Silently she hoped she would. If these children were of such importance to her mistress, she did not want to risk her wrath if she fails.

/=/

In the dimmed lights of the isolation room; being fed by tube and flooded with drugs, Emerald and Jaune lay. Ever so often to the acute observer their fingers or toes would flex. Turned to their sides, the pairs tails would also shift and move.

In their minds memories flitted and floated. The serene of the time they spent with Blake morphing and shifting. Repeatedly they relived the memories of their life before. Often they rehashed the time alone in the wilds. Pain filled their minds. Fear and horror tugged at their hearts; and each time the instinct to change to lash back grew.

Doctor Kitsunne was reviewing the video footage of the last few hours before stepping into the room to make her own record of observations. She would also take that time to check vitals and adjust the IV drips if needed. Her mug was left steaming on her desk as she rushed into the room. The footage shocking her to action. On the screen noticeable to the trained eye their hands and feet hand begun to change.

Grabbing a couple of loaded syringes she entered. Inside in person she confirmed what the surveillance footage displayed. Both Jaune and Emerald were now sporting wicked and vicious looking claws on their hands and feet. A thin coating of fine black fur was noticeable upon their exposed skin. Kitsunne suppressed a shudder at the change to their facial features. Gone was the smooth youthful appearance, replaced with something more feral, more bestial.

Moving quickly she took the syringes and in turn added a fresh dosage of sedative. It took several long minutes before Kitsunne watched the pair visibly relax. Taking several slow breaths she waited, the second syringe ready. She could only guess the pain the pair was feeling as faces and hands slowly twisted and changed back to human.

Exiting the room she pulled out her scroll and thumbed the contact image for the Headmaster. It was early, but she knew he would be up. He was always up it would seem.

"Good morning." he spoke as his face appeared on the screen, followed a moment later by him taking a sip from his mug.

"We had an issue."

"Issue?"

"They had started to change."

"How? Why?"

"I don't know. I noticed it while reviewing the over night footage." Kitsunner took a breath to keep herself from talking too fast, "I confirmed it when I entered the room. I gave them a booster to the sedative and it reversed the changes."

"So we need to up the sedatives it would assume."

"I would suggest so." Kitsunne replied, before adding, "And I think we need to have someone on duty to observe at all hours from now on."

"I see. That could be an issue."

"Issue or not, we can't have them changing during the night. There is no telling what they might do if the sedatives wore off because of it."

"I understand the reasoning, the issue is manpower."

"We can use the other professors. I can instruct them on how to administer more sedatives if needed. We can even have it on a short rotation so people can get rest."

"Okay." Ozpin replied. "I'll arrange a meeting and inform the staff of what needs to be done and why. Would four hour shifts work?"

"With myself, Glynda, Peter, Bart, and Professor Peach, and then yourself we should be able to manage."

"Very well. Anything else?"

"It hurts them."

"What hurts them? The change?"

"Yes. It was obvious when I watched their faces while they reverted."

"I see. That could explain why they choose to stay in one form or another for extended periods of time."

"That is probably why they survived so long alone in the wilds. If they stayed in the grimm form, they would pass for animals, and could live like one."

"This is a interesting development, and has gained us some new insights." commented Ozpin, "Any idea why the change?"

"Memories, dreams. I would hazard the sedative, but when I increased the dosage, the change was reverted."

"This would be an unconscious change though, correct?"

"I would agree. I doubt they had any control over it happening. If they changed or reverted every time they slept they would not have been what Peter saw. Nor would they have been human when he revealed them. They must have control over the change; this was, I want to say an anomaly."

"Can the dosage been increased to prevent another incident?"

"It can, and I was planning to already."

"Good. We can't take the chance that this is a one off. I will speak to the rest of the staff and with their assistance work out a schedule for observation. Make whatever arrangements and adjustments you see fit to do."

"Consider it done."

"Are you certain this was involuntary?"

"I can see no other cause. They are no lucid or even aware of their situation. Plus no one but Oobleck, you and myself have had any contact with them. So it has to be an involuntary reaction."

"There is no way to know. Aside from waking them up and asking."

"If it is as you think, I doubt that would shed any light on the situation."

"I would have to agree."

"So we will proceed as we have discussed."

/=/

Cinder sat at the head of the table; around her Mercury, Perry, Deery, Roman, and Neo sat. Roman was leaning back chewing on cigar while Neo idly tapped her fingers upon the table top. The others sat leaned forward hands clasped before them. To a casual onlooker it would almost appear to be a board of directors meeting. Which in a way it was.

"We have a change of plan."

Roman suddenly leaned forward as Neo stopped her tapping. Cinder now had everyone's full attention. She smiled, she liked the feeling of being in control, after so many years of not.

"Now that I have your full attention." Cinder commented, "We have a change of plan."

/==\

**Author's Note**

**First off I know in the last chapter I called Perry by the name of Pettie. That is an error I am fixing with this chapter.**

**Secondly I'm not entirely happy with this chapter or the fact it took me so long to complete it. I in fact re-wrote the early portions like four times before just forcing myself to continue on.**

**I do feel like this chapter does not flow well. I needed to do it to setup future conflicts and scenes. But again I don't like how it flows.**

**It will be awhile before the next chapter. I've lost my notes, and recently relocated. So everything is a mess. Sorry for all this.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 7

Like he had a week ago Ozpin stood in the observation room regarding the two newest additions to beacon. A steaming mug of coffee in his hand. Beside him Kitsunne was going over test results. Sipping his mug he waited. The doctor had called for this little meeting, and he was happy to oblige, and that meant things worked on her schedule and not his. If she had to review test results before speaking to him, he could wait.

"They are physically healed."

"That is good to hear."

"And I can confirm that all the infections, and infestations have been cleared."

"Again, good to hear."

"Now the problems," Kitsunne looked up from her clipboard, "I can no longer ethically hold them. They are for all purposes physically health, any conditions they had upon coming under my care have been cleared or cured."

"I see. Is that the only problem?"

"No. The genetic testing is going to take longer. There have been issues with the samples, and some of the results were off."

"Define off."

"Like no way they should even have occurred."

"Solution?"

"I've already drawn fresh samples, and they have been sent out."

"So we'll have wait a little longer to see what these two really are."

"Correct."

"Anything else?"

"While I can attest to them being healthy, that is only on the physical side. With what Doctor Oobleck has uncovered, they will exhibit mental health issues. Serious ones."

"Can you do anything about that?"

"No, it is not my area of specialization, nor is it Oobleck's. They will need to be in the direct care of not only someone they trust, but a professional that can possibly help them deal with the trauma they've lived through."

"Well they do seem to have an affinity for Miss Belladonna. Perhaps we can assign their day to day care to her."

"We'll still need a specialist."

"Then I guess it is time Beacon got a counselor." replied Ozpin.

"They'll need to be well vetted, and brought in on their whole history."

"That you can be assured of Doctor." Ozpin turned from the observation window while taking a sip from his mug. He faced the Kitsunne directly. "How much longer can you keep them?"

"Ethically a couple of more days. I can removed the feeding tubes, and will need some time to ween them off the sedatives. After that my hands are tied."

"Then I have a couple days to make arrangements."

"I mean it Ozpin. Realistically once I wake them up, if they want to leave I have to let them."

"I understand. I will make the needed arrangements, in fact I'll have Miss Belladonna attend to you as soon as I can contact her after I return to my office."

"That would be helpful. With her here maybe they maybe calm enough to want to stay, or they may just want to leave with her."

"I will make arrangements for that as well."

With a sip from his mug and a nod of his head Ozpin left the room and made his way through the infirmary's corridors to the main entrance. Once outside he placed his cane under his arm and pulled out his scroll. Thumbing through his list of contacts he selected the number for Glynda Goodwitch. Stopping to take another sip from his mug he waited for the call to be picked up.

"Headmaster." Glynda greeted as her face appeared on the small screen.

"Professor."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We have some issues, that I need your help in sorting out."

"We always seemed to have issues that require my help to sort out."

"It's because you're so good at it Glynda."

"Please don't flatter me. I have a class shortly, so what needs to be done."

"I need Miss Belladonna to see Doctor Kitsunne as soon as she can."

"Belladonna? Is there and issue with Jaune and Emerald?"

"You can say that. Kitsunne has to wake them up. It would be good for them to have a face they know nearby when that happens."

"She is in my upcoming class. I'll excuse her and send her directly there."

"We also need to figure something out for housing them. Preferably close to Miss Belladonna."

"And if that is not an option?"

"Then we may have to move Miss Belladonna and her team to be close to them."

"Well we do have the dorms set aside for the upcoming festival. It would be easier to move team RWBY over trying to find an open room near them."

"I do believe you are correct. So we shall move team RWBY into the guest dorms."

"We could just as easily just have Miss Belladonna move in with Jaune and Emerald. If this is a matter of their peace of mind."

"That actually sounds like a better alternative. Can we make that happen?"

"You mean can I make that happen?"

"I knew I could count on you."

"Is there anything else?"

"We'll need to hire a mental health professional specifically to deal with Jaune and Emerald's trauma."

"That could take sometime."

"I'll ask around to the other academies to see if they have someone they could spare, or any recommendations on whom we could approach."

"So I take it, you'll actually be doing that?"

"Yes, you have enough on your plate."

"Very well. The students are starting to arrive. I will relay the message to Miss Belladonna, and after class I'll make the room arrangements."

"Very good. Thank you Glynda."

Hanging up Ozpin put his scroll away, pulled his cane out from under his arm and made his way towards his office in Beacon's tower. He'd need to access his personal CCT terminal if he was going to making calls to the other kingdoms. As he walked he considered whom he would approach first. Considering how close Atlas was, and the fact that military often employ mental health practitioners, a call to General Ironwood would be his best bet.

/=/

As Cinder sat over-viewing and considering the progress of the work at Mount Glen, her scroll pinged. Turning away from her tablet she picked it up and noticed that the encrypted chat program was active. Placing her thumb on the scanner she waited for it to unlock. A second ping latter and the screen opened.

W- We have a way in for you.

C- What do you mean way in? Into where?

W- Beacon.

C- I have a way in there already. It's the festival.

W- Not anymore.

C- So the plan is changing again?

W- Yes.

C- Why?

W- It will get you into Beacon sooner rather than later. Quicker access to her children.

C- What about the breech? Work will be complete in a couple of weeks.

W- Continue with it, and do this.

C- And what is this?

W- Beacon wants a mental health professional. You'll become one.

C- How is that even possible? Why?

W- Who knows, but Lionheart will vet you.

C- But the original plan?

W- IS now voided. This is the NEW plan.

C- I know nothing about mental health.

W- Read some books.

C- This is too soon.

W- It is happening regardless. Lionheart will validate you, certifications are already being created.

C- So I have no choice?

W- You do. Do her bidding, or suffer her wrath.

C- Any other reasons for the change of plans.

W- Being a faculty member is of greater advantage than a student.

C- As one I can get into more places.

W- Correct, but remember above all this is about her children. Find them. Bring them home.

C- I understand. How soon?

W- With in a day or so. Expect a scroll call from Beacon.

C- And my reason for being in Vale at such an opportune time?

W- Vacation.

C- A vacation from Minstrel to Vale?

W- Work with it.

C- I have to regardless don't I?

W- You do.

C- Anything else changing?

W- Not currently.

With that Cinder thumbed the screen closed. Placing her scroll on the table she rubbed her face with both hands and sighed. She wondered "why her" as she did so, and then remembered it was because she sought power. That was why she was now going to pose as a mental health professional over pretending to be a student when the Vytal festival rolled into town.

She would need to explain these changes to her team, which meant another meeting. This was not going to go over well. It took them more than a couple hours of arguing to see the benefit of rushing the Mount Glenn operation. Now she'd be changing things up again. Though Watts was right. As a staff member she could and would have access to places students were not allowed.

Picking up her scroll she opened the search function and began to tap in search phrases. If she was going to play a school counselor the she might as well be able to speak the part. Looking up popular book titles she wrote them down with the plan of sending Mercury over to Tuskan's for a look to see which ones he carried.

/=/

"They're both still a little groggy." Kitsunne informed Blake as she entered the room. Nodding Blake let the door close quietly as she looked upon her long lost friends. They looked better than they had, and part of her was happy for that; while another part was still upset with her being unable to see them for such a longtime. It was only about a week, but it felt like ages, with all the talks she had with Professor Goodwitch about her history with them. After checking a few small things Kitsunne nodded to Blake and left the room.

"I'll be back in a bit, to check up on you." she remarked as the door closed behind her.

Emerald was the first to start sitting up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. The flimsy white hospital gown hanging loosely upon her form. Though she looked healthy, to Blake she still seemed much too thin. Looking about Emeralds red eyes fell upon her.

"Blake?" she muttered and rubbed her eyes again while twisting herself around so her legs dangled over the side of the bed. "Blake!"

Emerald dropped to the floor and stumbled upon weak legs as she attempted to make it to Blake's side. Seeing her fumble Blake moved quickly and intercepted her before her face could impact the tiled floor. As soon as she touched her Emerald buried her head into her, wrapping her thin arms around her and squeezing tight.

"Blake." the girl sobbed.

Blake smoothed her hair as she watched her tail swish back and forth. She wanted to say things, but couldn't put them to words, so she opted just to hold her, and comfort her with her physical touch. Emerald slouched and sank to the floor dragging Blake with her, and soon the two of them were sitting upon the cold tiles. Holding each other tight.

It was only a few minutes later that Jaune began to stir. As soon as he started to rise Emerald was crawling towards him. Her tail lashing back and forth.

"Jaune. Blake." Emerald almost purred as she spoke both names.

"Blake?"

"Blake."

Blake attempted to rise and get to his bedside before it happened but with Emerald in the way she was unable to, and seconds later Jaune was on the floor. His tail lashing as he looked up at Blake.

"Jaune."

"Blake."

"It's good to see you both, now you need to settle. Settle."

Jaune struggled but managed to get to his knees as Emerald nuzzled up against him. Jaune returned the sign of affection. Blake knew it had probably been years since the two had felt so comfortable, and it was at least a week since either had seen the other; even though they were both in the same room. Risking it Blake finished rising and closed the gap, only to have her fear realized when the pair latched onto her legs and buried their heads in her midriff. She had forgotten how clingy they could be. She knew it was to be expected, but it was still something she should not have forgotten.

"Blake." the pair purred as they held onto her.

Blake stood there, and with out many other options let it play out. She knew they would grow tired soon enough, or hungry. Which ever one won out, would set her free. The rumble of their bellies told her it would be hunger.

When Kitsunne finally return Blake had gotten them both back up and on Jaune's bed. She noticed however when the doctor entered both their faces furrowed. A glare filled their blue and red eyes. Blake knew the sign too well. She had often seen it at the White Fang camp, specifically when she and Adam had their heated disscussions. It was a signal that they didn't like you.

"Doctor, you may want to back up." Blake mentioned as she sidestepped to put herself between Kitsunne and her friends.

"Why is that Miss Bell . . ." Kitsunne stopped talking as soon as she saw Jaune and Emerald's body language. While not an expert Kitsunne had some knowledge about it, and what her two paitents were exhibiting was completely hostile.

Blake moved further putting herself directly between them and the doctor, while Kitsunne took slow measured steps back towards the door.

"How are they?" she asked as she reached for the handle.

"Hungry, little groggy." replied Blake.

"They seem a little upset as well." mentioned Kitsunne as she opened the door.

"It might be the white coat." comment Blake as she continued to make sure she was directly in front of Kitsunne.

"Ah the white coat, of course."

"They didn't like the camp doctor when he wore one." Blake remarked.

Taking the advice Kitsunne exited the room, only to return a minute or so later sans her lab coat. The difference was like night to day. While they still eyed her, and she was sure they could identify her with their enhanced senses; they seemed less agitated, less hostile.

"So the coat huh?" Kitsunne asked.

"Don't ask me why."

"Don't worry I wont." she replied already having a theory, or more an absolute reason why they would react in such a manner to someone in a lab coat. "Anything you think they'd prefer to eat?"

"Something rare."

"I think the kitchen can handle that."

It was only after Blake had managed to get them fed and clothed that Professor Goodwitch arrived and explained the rest of the situation to her.

"So I have to move out?"

"It is only temporary Miss Belladonna."

"How temporary?"

"Until we know that Jaune and Emerald are safe to be left alone."

"We're in Beacon how can they not be safe?"

"Safe as in to the rest of the staff and students."

Blake grew silent on that remark. She knew what Professor Goodwitch was speaking about. Of course she would have been told about the incident with the Doctor, but she knew it was also about what she had seen when the three of them had been separated. Jaune and Emerald were dangerous, and Beacon couldn't leave and can't leave them unattended.

"It is also for their sake. You have a calming effect upon them. They I would say almost look to you as a mother figure. It'll make things easier on them if you are near by."

"Hence the room change."

"Hence the room change. It's basically empty, you'd have the wing to yourself aside from when we start getting the competitors in for the festival."

"It also keeps everyone else out of harms way doesn't it?"

"I wont lie, it does."

"So what is suppose to happen to them?"

"We have a specialist coming in."

"Specialist?"

"Yes, a mental health professional who will work with you and them to help them integrate into society."

"Integrate. You make it sound like they're wild animals."

"For how they've been living they basically are. I'm not sugar coating it her Miss Belladonna, as I feel you have a right to know what is going on more than even some of the staff. They were abused and experimented on before you ever came into contact with them."

"Experimented?"

"Yes, experimented. They've been treated like, and have lived like animals for most of their life. At least until they met you. You are somehow able to reach them like no one else currently can, and I doubt ever will."

"How badly?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder to see Jaune and Emerald laying stomach down on their beds swatting at each other's hands.

"Horrifically." was Glynda's reply.

"Okay, so what about my team? Do they know?"

"They have been informed."

"So they understand?'

"They are not happy about it, but yes they understand."

"And my things?"

"Your team said they would take care of that for you."

"So then I should just take them to our new room."

"I can make arrangements for all three of you to spend the night here if you rather." commented Glynda, "Give you and them a chance to reunite in a more controlled setting."

"No, I think it is best we go to the new room. The sooner they get used to it, the better it'll be for them."

"I understand. Do you want me to lead you there?"

"No, I'll find it."

"Very well. The door is coded to your scroll. Should you need anything more, or in particular items for Jaune or Emerald don't hesitate to ask. We are here to help."

"Thank you."

/=/

"Miss Fall it is a pleasure to meet you. Leo had very positive things to say about you. Please have a seat."

"Thank you Headmaster Ozpin." Cinder replied as she took the offered seat before his large desk.

"We are very fortunate you happened to be in Vale." commented Glynda who was standing behind and just off to the side of Ozpin.

"Just on a sabbatical of sorts." she replied.

"Well I'm not sure if Leo contacted you or not, but we have a proposition for you, if you would be so inclined to hear it."

"Headmaster Lionheart did contact me, though he didn't say much, other than to expect a call from Beacon. So what can I do for you?"

"While we would hate to pull you from Haven we have a job we think you are more than suited to handle for us."

"What do you mean pull me from Haven?"

"Well if you agree to help us, we would require you to relocate here to Beacon for the duration."

"I see. So this job is that important?"

"I could be a matter of life or death." commented Glynda.

"That is serious. So I take it there is an issue with some of the students?"

"Not students per say but residents."

"I see. Well I'd like to help, but I'm just not sure. I mean I would need to know a lot more than this if I was to relocate to Beacon."

"We intend to tell you everything, we just want to gauge your interest in this project before we divulge everything."

"I can understand that."

"We have two special residents who are very much in need of professional counseling. Something me nor my staff are capable of doing."

"And this issue with these residents is possibly life or death?"

"It is."

"How so? If you don't mind me asking."

"They have gone through what we have discovered as significant and prolonged trauma. No that's the wrong word, and doesn't justify what has actually happened to them. They were abused."

"How horrendous."

"What we are looking to ask, is if you would take them on and help them come to terms with the issues arising from the abuse. Help them become more mentally stable and able to interact in social settings with appropriate behavior."

"What is their current condition?"

"Heavily with drawn. They only interact with a single person."

"That is troublesome. I take it I would have to work with this individual as well?"

"Only until such time that you are trusted."

"Trusted?"

"We mean by Jaune and Emerald."

"Jaune and Emerald. Those are their names I take it."

"They are."

"Well I can't say I'm not interested in this project. Is there anything more you can tell me before I make a decision?"

"This is harder to say, and I must have confidence that you will keep this confidential regardless on if you take the job or not." Ozpin leaned forward his elbows on his desk.

"I can and will swear that everything discussed here today will not leave this room."

"Glynda?"

"They may have killed."

"Excuse me, did you just say killed?"

"Yes I did." Glynda replied.

"That does make this a bit darker of a situation."

"So with that said we can understand if you are unwilling."

"I never said I was unwilling. To be honest I'm a little intrigued about the prospect of working with Jaune and Emerald, is that right?"

"Yes it is Jaune and Emerald." Glynda gave her a bit of a scowl, "You just said intrigued, care to explain."

"Poor word choice. But I must admit that if I was able to help these two out it would reaffirm my whole career choice. It would be a challenge, and I feel I am up to take that challenge; if you would have me."

"We would be most happy to have you join our team here at Beacon." replied Ozpin as he leaned back in his chair. "We can make arrangements with Haven to have any personal affects shipped here for you."

"That would be very kind of you; but are you sure that is necessary?"

"Well we wouldn't want you to not have personal affects, this will be a long process."

"I appreciate the thought, but I live a very spartan way, so there is nothing really I need in lieu of a place to stay and an office to work from. I'm sure I can pick up anything else I need from the city."

"Well than Miss Fall I would like to officially welcome you to Beacon. I hope you enjoy your tenure with us."

"I'm sure I will." Cinder replied inclining her head as she did so.

"Miss Goodwitch here will make all the arrangements needed for your lodging and assign you some office space."

"Thank you that is most kind."

"Are you sure there is noting you need from Haven?" asked Glynda as she started to make notation on the tablet held in her arms.

"I am positive. I will be going back at some point so there is no need."

"Again thank you for accepting this on such short notice."

"No thank you for considering me." Cinder smiled, "I will be getting all their details before I start working with them I hope."

"You will be given access to their full files." replied Glynda as she continued to make further notes.

"Then if that is everything I should get going." Cinder remarked as she began to rise from her seat.

"Only one more thing Miss Fall." Cinder returned to her seat, and focused on Ozpin.

"And that would be?"

"When would you like to start?"

"The sooner the better."

"Everything will be arranged by tomorrow afternoon."

"Then tomorrow afternoon is it. Is there anything else Headmaster, Miss Goodwitch?"

"No, that is everything." Ozpin stood and reached out his hand. Cinder rose and took it, giving it a polite pump before nodding to Glynda and turning to take her leave of his office.

Cinder headed straight to the bullheads and opened the encrypted chat as soon as she was airborne.

C- What do we know about Jaune and Emerald?

W- Little aside from what records we have from Merlot.

C- I just came from an interview with Ozpin and Glynda.

W- I trust it went well.

C- I've taken the job.

W- Excellent

C- Who did they kill?

W- Why do you ask that?

C- I was told they had been abused and killed. Is it true?

W- Yes.

C- Who did they kill?

W- Some SDC operatives, and a mole I once had working in Merlot's labs. Is that a problem?

C- The abuse was Merlot?

W- Yes. Again is this a problem?

C- I don't know. How much danger am I in?

W- If you fail you will die.

C- I mean from them.

W- Set them off and you may die.

And with that the chat closed. Cinder wanted to throw her phone in frustration but resisted. Taking some deep breaths as the bullhead prepared to land in Vale she composed herself. While she wouldn't admit it, part of her was worried, deeply worried. The whole operation was a risk. A risk to her, and a risk to her plans. She now wasn't confident she should have taken the job at Beacon.

/=/

The trip to the new room was uneventful, mainly due to no one being in the hallways that close to curfew. When they arrived Blake found a bag with some of her belongings waiting outside. She smiled, though it wasn't much it was at least a few things she would need to get through the next couple of days until she or her friends could pack the remainder of her stuff. Opening the door she lead her two charges inside. She watched them as the looked around, before deciding it was time for her to get ready for bed.

Rummaging around in her bag she located her yakuta and walked into the adjoined bathroom. Closing the door she went about getting changed for the night. As she was she thought on what Jaune and Emerald were going to wear, seeing as all they had were the Beacon uniforms that Goodwitch had given her for them. She might have something that Emerald could use, but for Jaune she was drawing a blank.

Once she had finished, and decided on getting Emerald into one of her other yakuta, leaving Jaune to just sleep in his shorts; she exited. As the light from the bathroom illuminated the darker main room she noticed two sets of Beacon uniforms scattered across the floor. Her face growing flush she instantly thought of Jaune and Emerald being naked, at least until a hearty purr sounded from the furthest bed.

Raising her eyes from the floor she was greeted by a sight she never would have seen again. Rising up to sit on their haunches were two massive grimm cats, and both were staring directly at her. Blake took a step back, and thought. It was Jaune and Emerald she reminded herself; though she was puzzeled as to why they had changed to this form.

The largest of the two stood and hopped off the bed, she knew just by his size it was Jaune. With his tail lashing he approached.

"Jaune." The large cat purred and lashed its tail in response.

"Emerald." The smaller of the two, also getting a purr and tail lash in response.

Jaune closed on her and pushed his head into her stomach shoving her back a foot. His purr almost as loud as an engine. With a laugh she reached out and scratched his head between his ears. Looking up she saw Emerald stretch out on the far bed and yawn. Blake took notice of her massive teeth, and watched as she licked her chops and the dropped her head into her crossed paws closing her eyes. Jaune shove against her again, and she returned to giving him and ear scratch.

"Its time for bed you know." she commented with an amused chuckled as Jaune continued to push against her almost demanding she continued her ear scratching.

/=/

Back at base Cinder was packing her few items of clothing and the small stack of books Mercury had procured for her. She was still in the pant suit she had hastily bought after receiving the invitation from the Headmaster. While it would not be until tomorrow afternoon that she needed to be at Beacon, she decided with everything else she would have to get organized; the quickest and easiest thing to do first was pack. As she did she noticed she'd have to get some more pant suits, or other professional looking wear. Showing up at meetings in evening gowns would not work. As she continued Mercury entered the room.

"Why are you packing? Should I start? We going somewhere?"

"I have a job."

"Yeah I know that. So why are you packing?"

"I said I have a job. Its at Beacon."

"Yeah again I know boss. This whole thing we're doing has to do with Beacon."

"No you idiot. I have a JOB at Beacon."

"Wait? What? Why?"

"Its a new plan."

"What was wrong with the old one?"

"Nothing, we've just got a new one. Instead of being a student when the festival hits, I'm now a member of the staff; starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow."

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"You are going to work directly with Roman. Get the tunnel finished, secure dust supplies, and help with whatever else he has to get done."

"What about the team plan for the festival?"

"We'll find away to make it work."

"And how are we to do that? I mean it was going to be hard enough to find a third and fourth to go through with what we had planned but now?"

"Mercury."

"Yeah boss."

"We'll work it out. We still have a couple of months. We'll work it out. Now if you don't mind I have to finish packing before I go and have another meeting with Roman and the White Fang."

"Want my advice?"

"NO, not really."

"Quit, and let's go back to the old plan. Roman liked the old plan. I liked the old plan."

"Listen here Mercury," Cinder turned and allowed a ball of fire to form in her left palm. "There is a new plan. The old plan is gone. I'm going to be working at Beacon, and while I am you WILL be helping Roman do I make myself clear?"

"Yes boss."

"Good now go get everyone together."

"Yes boss."

She let the fire in her hand die out as he left. Sighing she sat down on her bed next to her bag. She began to wonder if all this aggravation was truly worth it.


	9. Chapter 8

When Blake awoke the next morning she was partial surprised to find Emerald and Jaune curled up together on the floor at the foot of her bed. She mentally chided herself for over looking the fact that during their time together at the camp she would often find them in a similar position most mornings, though that was in their human forms.

Rising from her bed the pair reacted by raising their heads an yawning. Again Blake took notice of their massive canines. The action also elicited the same response from her. The pair started to rise after that, and she noticed like at the camp Jaune had put himself closest to the doorway, with Emerald curled on the inside closest to Blake's bed. It was like they were protecting her, and she knew they had once.

"Emerald, Jaune up and dressed." Blake spoke in a soft by stern tone. She knew from before she had to be almost commanding with them to get them to do anything slightly considered normal by societal standards.

Once dressed and refreshed; Blake exited that bathroom to find both Jaune and Emerald dressed. Hat was a good sign she thought. It meant they would listen to her, and that they still remembered some standard normal behaviors. They were still messy eaters though. She knew they were hungry, but she debated on whether to take them to the cafeteria, and expose them to so many new people; or to just order in. Goodwitch had said anything they need she could just ask for. They would need food.

Deciding it was best at least for today to have meals delivered; she pulled out her scroll and thumbed through the multiple contacts Goodwitch had added for her. Finding the one she wanted she hit the connect icon.

/=/

The meeting had been headache to control. Much like the previous one where she announced a change of plan, this one too devolved quickly in to a shouting match. Though it did settle some when she made it clear that Roman would be in charge during her absence. With that near debacle dealt with, Cinder found herself out shopping. Without any other females to call upon was forced to strong arm Neo into helping her. For the most part the miniature assassin was disinterested in the whole procedure; though she did offer honest opinions via thumbs up or down when asked about specific outfits.

With about a half a dozen new outfits, Cinder considered the project complete and with Neo in tow returned to the safe house. She took the next hour removing tags ruffling up the clothes and then packing them in her bag. She also planned on getting some more books after she was settled in at Beacon. With several more hours to pass until she was due, she decided to crack open one of her new acquisitions. Figuring that she might as well get a head start on becoming something she hopelessly untrained for.

/=/

Breakfast was like the meal in the infirmary a messy affair. Though she was able to get both of them to sit at the table, frustration set in when it came to the use of utensils; and the pair devolved into eating their meals with their hands. Once done she helped them clean up, before stacking the dishes and setting them outside the door for later pickup. She decided then until they could eat normally trips to the cafeteria were off the menu for daily activities.

With nothing else on the schedule, having been excused from all her classes for the time being, Blake pulled out one of her books that her team had included in her bag. It was one she had read before, and not her current "Ninjas of Love". As she opened the hardcover copy of "the Man with Two Souls." she noticed Jaune and Emerald take seats before her. Just like they had in the encampment. She had read to them then, and it appeared like they remembered that activity as they looked up at her with expecting eyes. It had been children's books back then. Stuff to help them learn words, this time would be a wholly different experience for them.

Flipping back to the first page, away from her favorite chapter, she began.

/=/

"The file is compiled." reported Doctor Oobleck who was between classes.

"Very good. Thank you, and sorry for the rush." replied Ozpin as he was handed the folder.

"I included a copy of the video on a flash disk."

"I was going to inquire about that."

"Seems only appropriate seeing as she is going to be in close proximity to our residents."

"You seem to have something on your mind Bart." commented Ozpin, "Would like to share?"

"Can this Cinder Fall be trusted with such a task? I'm sure you checked her out but still I have doubts as if she could be, or is the best person for this job."

"She has a glowing recommendation from Lionheart, and she is certified."

"It just seems too convenient. I mean she just happens to be in Vale, and just happens to be exactly what we need."

"I would be amiss not to say the thought has crossed my mind as well."

"So why are we trusting her?"

"Because she is what we need. None of the other schools had anyone remotely as qualified, or to spare."

"I would think Atlas would have had better candidates."

"They do, but they are also assigned not only to the school but the military as well. Ironwood wanted to help, but he couldn't."

"Shade in Vacuo?"

"They use a peer to peer system. So no one qualified to take on the task at hand."

"So Haven."

"So Haven, and they had Miss Fall."

"I could have done this Ozpin."

"You have a brilliant mind, and I have no doubt you could have, but with your research, and classes; there is no time for you to devote."

"I could have made time."

"Not enough. I see this taking hours of daily interaction."

"What of Miss Belladonna. If she is to be absent for the foreseeable future she will fall behind. That would a detriment to her and her team."

"Aside from combat class I'm sure you and Peter can give her some home study to complete that would allow her to keep up. It the least we can do, seeing how she is being put on the spot as the only one we feel comfortable enough to interact daily with Jaune and Emerald."

"And what if they take to disliking Miss Fall?"

"We allow her to return to Haven, and we cast a wider net until we find someone they do like."

"So you've thought of everything?"

"Not everything, but I have anticipated what I can."

"Well I'll leave it up to your judgment then, just know I have issues with this whole . . . process."

"I have Bart, and they are not without merit or further consideration."

/=/

As Cinder sat giving her second book a quick glance over; the encrypted chat program pinged. Setting the book aside she picked up her scroll and activated it.

H- I'm not comfortable with this situation.

C- Neither am I.

H- Then why go through with it?

C- Because she orders it done.

H- Watts is but a mouth piece with his own agenda.

C- I have a letter from her about the subject.

H- A letter?

C- It arrived weeks ago, before Watts was even involved.

H- I see.

C- So this must be done.

H- Still not comfortable. They are children.

C- So was I when she brought me into the fold.

H- . . .

C- What is troubling you? Why this call?

H- I have seen some information about them.

C- I know, I have been informed. They are dangerous.

H- No they are damaged.

C- Damaged?

H- They need more help than you can provide. They need real help.

C- I can help them. She can help them.

H- I have my doubts.

C- So do I, but it must be done. It will be done.

H- I have spoken my piece.

The chat ended there. Cinder remunerated over Hazel's comments. What did he mean by damaged? Was there something Watts wasn't telling her in regards to her children? Of course there would be. Watts was, and had been like that ever since she met him. Always with secrets, always with holding information from the others. Like last night she wondered if she was up for the task at hand. Her mistress had faith in her, so she must be, right?

Looking at her scroll she noticed the time, and stood. Repacking the couple of books she had been glancing through she prepared to leave. Prepared to attend Beacon and take on her new revised role in the plan.

/=/

"It took more time than I thought it would but I have some information you should see." Glynda remarked as she entered the Headmaster's office; tablet in hand.

"Does it concern out newest residents?'

"It does." she replied as she handed the tablet over to him.

Looking down he was faced with two pictures and two short reports. The standard setup for a missing person's flyer. The pictures looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place them. They were young, very young. Looking at the dates he noticed they were from almost nineteen years ago. Then he saw the names.

"Jaune Arc and Emerald Sustrai. Is this what I think it is?"

"I am pretty certain it is."

"Does Kitsunne know?"

"I informed her on the way here. She is requesting the DNA sequencing as we speak."

"So we found them."

"I'm hoping so."

"The families?"

"From what I did gathered the Arc family is in Ansel. There is no current record for the Sustrai family."

"Please dig further. If we have found their children they have a right to know, regardless of the condition they are currently in. I can only imagine the heartbreak these families have felt for so many years."

"I will notified them once Kistunne can confirm."

"There are no other candidates?"

"None that are so close a match."

Ozpin returned his gaze to the attached pictures. He could see the resemblances now. He would wait for Kitsunne to confirm, but he had little doubt that they had found the two children depicted in the posters.

"Why did this take so long?"

"The system starts searching with the most recent cases. There was nearly twenty years of data to sift through and that translates into hundreds if not thousands of cases. Before you ask I did use their names in addition to a general description of them."

/=/

"Miss Fall I presume?" asked a tall thin man holding a folder as he reached out his hand.

"Yes," Cinder reciprocated reaching out and taking his hand, "You might be?"

"Doctor Oobleck. Pleasure to make you acquaintance." replied the man.

"Pleasure to make yours" Cinder responded. She knew by his forced tone, that the opposite was true. She made mental note to be wary of this Oobleck.

"This for you and if you'll follow me I'll take you to your quarters." he handed her the rather large file and then inclined his head towards the school. "Miss Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin are indisposed at the moment so they asked me to meet you upon your arrival."

"Thank you."

They walked in silence. Cinder noticing the obvious lack of small talk as Oobleck guided her through various hallways and past numerous doors until he stopped. Pulling out a scroll he passed it over the door latch causing an audible click as the lock deactivated. He then turned and handed the scroll to her. She was forced to juggle the folder and her bag in order to take it.

"That is your Beacon issued scroll." he informed her. "It is coded to unlock you residence and your office, as well as having all the contact numbers for the rest of Beacon's faculty."

Cinder just nodded as she was finally able to hold everything without the risk of spilling or dropping anything. Oobleck opened the door and politely beckoned for her to enter before him. He entered after her and held the door open.

"Living room with adjoined kitchenette. Bedroom is to your right as is the bathroom." he informed her as he stood holding the door open. "If there is nothing pressing, I do have a class to get to, so I'll let you settle in."

"My office?"

"Miss Goodwitch or another staff member will show you the way after you've had a chance to settle in."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome." he responded, but Cinder could tell it was forced. He was no more happy about her presence than she was. She was just the better actor; and with that he left, the door closing behind him.

Dropping her bag on the floor followed by the scroll and file on the provided coffee table, she took in her new surroundings. It was spartan in design, and well laid out. Obviously meant for short term staff, or those staff who needed someplace to wait while more permanent arrangements could be made. Taking the quick tour everything looked clean and orderly. In fact she felt as though she'd be rather comfortable staying here in comparison to the places she had been forced to hole up in recently.

Returning to her bag, she pulled out her books, before walking into the bedroom and depositing it on the twin sized bed. Returning to the living room she took a seat upon the couch and reached for the folder. Opening it up she was greeted by page upon page of tightly typed text, in addition to a small plastic bag holding a flash disk. Flipping through the pages she saw multiple reports, some appearing to be medical in nature, along with what she could only consider as the transcript from some type of diary.

Setting the folder down he raised her right hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. From the file alone this looked as if it was going to be a long and slow process. She wondered if she still had the option of backing out, but dismissed the idea. She wanted her children, and She had directed Cinder to take personal control of the situation. Cinder would just have to go along for the ride and see where this all took her.

Returning to the folder she balanced it on her crossed legs. Once again she opened it, and started reading. The first few pages were medical histories and observations. They were written in layman's English with medical terms following encased in brackets. Obviously it was written with the thought that someone without medical knowledge would be reading it. Which was fortunate as she had none to speak of. The next couple of pages were short notes on the capture incident, followed by the meat of the folder. Page upon page of printed off daily journal entries.

While Cinder was being bogged down with their history, Blake had fed them lunch and was once again opening up her book. Like they had done earlier that day Jaune and Emerald took seats at her feet intent to listen as she read to them.

Cinder was a couple hours into the mind numbing amount of detail, what had now become apparent as multiple per day reports. Her eyes hurt from reading the small text, and she was positive she would need glasses soon if she continued. A knock at her door allowed her an excuse to set the file down. Unsure if the doors automatically locked she rose and answered; finding the form of Professor Glynda Goodwitch standing before her.

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction."

"It is."

"If you would grab your scroll I will show you to your office."

Moving back to the coffee table Cinder grabbed her issued scroll and joined Glynda in the corridor.

"It is a little distance away, but there is a map function on your scroll that should help if you need directions to anywhere on campus grounds." Glynda informed her as they walked.

"That is most helpful." commented Cinder, and it would be she thought even though she already had a good understanding of the layout for the school.

It was as Glynda had said a fair distance away from her quarters. Glynda stepped aside to allow Cinder to swipe her scroll over the handle and release the lock. Cinder stepped in first. Like the apartment the office was spartan in design, but roomy. There was no real furniture aside from a desk, CCT terminal and an office chair.

"You will be given a small budget to purchase what you need to fill the space." Glynda informed her.

"How small?" she asked as she tried to get a mental picture of what she would need to outfit the space. Obviously some chairs, and maybe a couch. If she was to be counseling then her subjects would need to be comfortable.

"Modest. Enough for some supplies, and decent furniture." replied Glynda.

"So how soon am I to start working with Jaune and Emerald." she remembered the names mostly due to their repeated use in the reports she was reading.

"Once you're settled, and they have had time to acclimatize to a more stable environment than they have been used to."

"So a few days then."

"At the earliest."

"And the one taking care of them in the mean time?"

"Her name is Blake Belladonna. I hope her inclusion will not be an issue, they are rather attached to her."

"I see no issue, and will be glad for her assistance for as long as she feels like it is appropriate." Cinder wasn't lying. If they were as dangerous as Watts had indicated, having a body nearby that could control them would be an asset.; and she was sure that was what Glynda had inferred with the whole attached comment.

"If there is nothing else I will leave you to it. Your budget will be supplied to via your scroll."

"What about living expenses?"

"You will be put on the payroll, and given and advance to help offset any costs for your relocation."

"That is very generous. Thank you."

Glynda simply nodded and exited, leaving Cinder alone to try and figure out her next steps. She would need to continue reading that monster of a file, not to mention actual delving into the books she had acquired. Plus of course there were the mundane tasks of outfitting her office and supplying her apartment with foodstuffs and other basic necessities. All in all it was reaffirming that this was going to be a long and drawn out prospect.

/=/

Jaune and Emerald sat in rapt attention as Blake read to them up until supper time. Having another meal delivered she got them to sit at the table and was happily surprised to see them becoming more comfortable with the utensils. It was like they were remembering skills. She had been worried during the day about bathroom breaks, but that at least unlike eating proved itself as being no issue.

Once the meal was complete and the dishes once again set out for pick up, she watched as the pair return to their seats next to her bed.

"Do you want to do something else?" Blake asked only getting a shake of both their heads. "Okay reading it is then."

Blake knew she would have to come up with other activities, sooner rather than later, but for now if they were content to have her read to them; who was she to argue. The whole purpose for her to be there was to keep them calm and make sure their basic daily needs were taken care of. So she return to her own seat on the bed and opened the book to the page she had stopped at. It was and had been slow going. Her current novel not lending itself to be as easy to read aloud as the simpler books she had used at the camp for them.

Part way through the first couple of pages for the third chapter, there came a knock on the door. Emerald and Jaune became instantly alert and focused their intense eyes upon the door. Setting the book aside Blake motioned for them to stay as she moved to answer it. In the hall stood Professor Goodwitch with an armload of books and papers.

"Professor."

"Miss Belladonna."

"What is all this?"

"This is your home study materials for the next week. We can not allow you to fall behind while you care for Jaune and Emerald." replied the professor as she handed the pile of materials to Blake. "Speaking of Jaune and Emerald how are things?"

"Good. They've decided today all they want me to do is read to them."

"Read to them?" Glynda looked over her student's shoulder to indeed see Emerald and Jaune sitting bedside a bed, with a book laying open face down on it.

"I used to do it when we were together at the camp."

"I see." Glynda turned her complete attention back to her student, "Is there anything else you used to do that would be of benefit to them?"

"They used to like to run." replied Blake.

"Run? I'll make sure you have use of the training rooms as and when you need them, in fact I'll reserve one for your dedicated use."

"That is more . . ."

"Nonsense. It is the lest we can do to provide for their health and well being."

"Thank you."

"Though I do wonder will they be able to cope with walking through the student population to and from the facilities?"

"For the time being I'll make use of them during early morning or late at night. Just in case."

"Very well than. I leave it in your hands." with that Glynda gave Blake a nod of her head and headed off down the hall. Closing the door Blake took her arm load of work materials and deposited it on the table.

"Seems I have some work to do." she commented more for herself than her wards.

/=/

Cinder was feeling disturbed and slightly sick. Her reading was bringing back memories of her first weeks under her Queen's care. Though it was no where as brutal as what Emerald and Jaune had apparently suffered through. Setting the file aside she rose and got herself a glass of water. The bulk of the file still remained to be reviewed, but what she had read was causing her to doubt even more if she made the right decision to play the role she had accepted.

As much as she wanted to please her; Cinder knew these children needed some real help, as Hazel had mentioned; and that was something she was ill suited to provide. Yet She wanted her children back. So gulping down the last of her glass Cinder returned to the file. She would not fail her queen. She couldn't afford to.

Flipping to the next page she stopped and thought. Why was she feeling this way. The original plan would have meant the deaths of plenty of civilians and that would without a doubt include children. Even the current plan would result in it. She had no one issue with that blatant fact, yet she was having qualms about interacting with Jaune and Emerald. Was it because they were becoming more and more real to her as opposed to the faceless masses of Vale. No she thought, it had to be because her queen deemed these two as important. So important that all the work regarding the plans for Beacon were placed on hold or altered.

It had nothing to do with her learning their history. That had nothing to do with it at all.

/=/

As Blake delved into some of her school work Jaune and Emerald lounged on her bed. Jaune was laying belly first on the mattress his head facing the door, while Emerald laid beside him. Her upper torso stretched over his lower back. Their tails didn't move, and were in fact coiled about each other.

Blake knew from the odd times she looked up that Jaune was watching the door, while Emerald was watching her. The pair were at ease but obviously alert for threats. Blake knew from memories of her time at the camp with them that it was normal behavior. It was to expected. It was something they just did; it had no real rhyme or reason. Well it probably had a reason but she was unsure what it could be.

Of course they had a reason to act this way. Over a decade under the heel of a brutal master; followed by years of living wild had taught them to be vigilant. To always be ready for the next threat. To them that was life, that was existence, and now back with her they were determined to not be separated again. If it required them to be always on alert then they would be.

/=/

"I have the sequences." reported Kitsunne over the video call.

"That is good to hear. When will you have a chance to run them?"

"I'll do it first thing in the morning, after my rounds."

"And the results?"

"Should be available by the afternoon at the earliest, if not then; by the evening. They are after all simple familial tests."

"Anything else I should be made aware of?"

"Yes, there is still issues with the genetic make up tests. I'm getting feedback that keeps saying there are abnormalities with the samples."

"Can you explain further?"

"They keep telling me that I've contaminated the samples, and I keep informing them I haven't."

"Solution?"

"They want another batch of fresh samples."

"And what do you want?"

"Their data."

"Then I suggest we pressure them for the results. If you would be so inclined."

"I would be more than happy to."

"So if that is everything."

"It is from my end."

"Then I bid you a good night."

"Good night."

Ozpin hit the end icon on his scroll and sat back. He was content with the progress they were making. He should soon know if Jaune and Emerald are the missing children they think they are, and if Kitsunne was successful they would know what they are; or at least a semblance of it. Picking up his cane he rose to head off to his private chambers for the night. There was no use sitting up all night thinking on possibilities. The answers would come when they came.

/=/

As they had done the previous night, they waited for Blake's breathing to indicate that she was in fact asleep. With it confirmed they moved. Having once again chosen to sleep in their animal forms the pair moved from the bed on which they had been laying to the floor. They moved without so much as a sound, and quickly took up their positions at the foot of Blake's bed. Curling up around one another June angled his head to watch the door as Emerald let her eyes close to get some sleep. It was their routine. One awake while the other rested. In a few short hours it would be Emerald's turn to keep watch as Jaune took his turn to sleep.

Once again Blake found them on the floor at the end of her bed. Climbing out of bed she watched as they as well got up for the morning. Deciding today was a shower day for the pair she urged Emerald into the bathroom. Turning on and adjusting the water she looked at Emerald still in her animal form.

"Wash." as she stepped out and closed the door.

Returning to her human form Emerald considered the shower and stepped inside under the flow of water. It was warm, much warmer that the rivers she had Jaune had played in during those few times they felt the freedom to do so. It was comforting, and relaxing. She just stood there the water running over her.

As she gathered up her clothes for the third day of wear, Blake decided she was going to have to ask for some more uniforms; and she made a mental note to contact professor Goodwitch about the issue. Jaune remained in his cat form and lounged on the bed that Blake had recently vacated.

"Don't get too comfortable, you're next." she commented over her shoulder getting a tilted head in response.

It took Emerald half an hour to full enjoy her time under the warm falling water, and she only abandoned it when Blake began calling her name. Upon exiting she reached for a towel. She had a memory of using one before. It took some effort, and several tries until she managed to get it wrapped around her body. Taking a look at the mirror she tilted her head. From her memory and the image, she felt it looked right and she exited the bathroom.

Blake handed her her clothes as she entered and checked the temperature of the flowing water. It was still good, so she exited the bathroom and looked at Jaune.

"Wash."

Jaune got up with a humph and entered the bathroom, with Blake closing the door behind him. Like Emerald before him; he was hesitant to step underneath the stream of falling water. He had more vivid memories of the hard cold water they had used to cleanse them. He could remember the impact as he used his body to shield his partner from the hardness. It sounded like that, but it also sounded like the soft water of the camp. Tentatively in his human form he reached out. It was warm and soft.

Seconds later like Emerald had, Jaune was under the steady stream of water, letting it flow over him. As with Emerald it took a good half and hour for Jaune to get out. The calls for him from Blake making him grudgingly step out from under the caressing waters.

Using his memories as Emerald had he played with the towel until he had it more of less around his body; though he was wearing it up around his chest and not down around his waist. Blake suppressed a giggle at the sight as she handed him his clothes and took her turn in the shower. The water was getting cold by then, but Blake didn't mind. She had had her fair share of cold showers at the camp and here.

/=/

Cinder had finished her own shower and was dressed for the day. She stood in her empty kitchenette and tried to decide if she should go to the cafeteria to get something to eat or just wait until she had a chance to shop and fill her pantry. Having gone without last night she choose the cafeteria. Leaving the file and her books behind she picked up her Beacon scroll and left.

Grabbing a tray she made her selections and was pleasantly surprised when she heard name being called. Looking up she saw Professor Goodwitch, Doctor Oobleck and a portly gentleman she had yet to be introduced to. Deciding being aloof would not bode well with the image she was going to try and cultivate, she sauntered over and joined the teachers at their private table.

"Miss Fall," Professor Goodwitch spoke, "This is Professor Peter Port. He is in charge of Grimm Studies."

"Miss Fall, it is a pleasure." he reached out with his hand.

"Professor Port, like wise." as she accepted and shook his hand.

"And of course you met our history professor Doctor Oobleck."

"Doctor Oobleck, it is nice to see you again." she lied with a smile on her face.

"Miss Fall." he replied flatly.


	10. Chapter 9

As Cinder ate, she listened to the prattle of the other three. It mainly focused on lesson plans, and troublesome students. Nothing of any real interest to her, yet she put on a face and nodded or muttered a short response when she felt it appropriate to do so.

"So what are your plans for our new residents?" Oobleck asked catching Cinder unaware.

"How do you mean?" Cinder replied.

"Bart." Glynda admonished.

"I mean what are you plans, how do intend to help them."

"I wasn't aware I'd be quizzed on the subject so soon after arriving," Cinder commented as she leaned back from her meal, "But to be honest I have no idea yet."

"No idea? That seems a little noncommittal." responded Bart.

"Bart!" Glynda admonished again.

"No it is okay. He has a right to ask." interjected Cinder, though she wished he hadn't.

"I would like to hear as well Glynda." commented Peter.

"Let me ask you this." Cinder knew she was on thin ice with Oobleck, she just didn't realize how thin it truly was until this point. The man had an complete and honest distrust in her. She admitted internally that it was totally justified, but still she would need to placate him. "How would you help someone you never met, just from reading a couple medical reports in a file that is as big as most textbooks?"

"I'd have to finish the material first, and then meet them." replied Bart.

"Now seeing as how I have yet to cover all the material you have provided, not to mention I have not met Jaune and Emerald; do you feel it is accurate for or ethical of me to be making decisions on how to help them?" Cinder knew she was throwing a Hail Mary here, and hoped it would work. "I personally do not; and feel it would be a great disservice towards them to do so."

"Yet still you must have some idea."

"Bart that is enough now."

"I do have an idea, and that is to first finish the material, and second to meet them."

"I think Miss Fall has made her point here Bart." Peter chimed in before Doctor Oobleck could utter another word. "Now let's just sit and enjoy our time together before our day starts. Shall we?"

Glynda and Cinder nodded, while Bart looked sullen, before he to also nodded, but only after getting an intense glare from Glynda. They spent the rest of their time together in silence, with Bart leaving the table first while muttering an excuse about having to prepare so more for his class.

"I'm sorry about that." Glynd offered, "I don't understand what has gotten into him. I've never seen him like that before."

"It is okay, perhaps I've stepped on someone's toes without realizing it." countered Cinder. She wanted it all to vanish under the surface like a stone tossed in a murky river.

"It was still out of character for him." commented Peter, before he too excused himself.

"So what are you plans today?" Glynda asked as she started to gather up her dishes.

"Order some furnishings for my office, maybe head out into Vale to shop for some groceries; and then return to that massive file."

"Sounds like a full day." Glynda responded as she stood up, "If you require any assistance feel free to ask any of us. Including Bart."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cinder knew as she replied that she would be keeping her distance from Oobleck, at least until she could make it look like she knew what she was doing.

/=/

As Blake tried to plan out her day with Jaune and Emerald, she thought on when the Specialist Professor Goodwitch had mentioned would be around. It had sounded like they had already found one, so he wondered what was the delay. Surely they would want to meet. Looking about the room, Blake realized all she could do here was either spend that day going over her lessons while Emerald and Jaune lounged around, or sit and read to them like she had yesterday.

Neither option appealed to her. Jaune and Emerald needed something else to do, so she thought. Goodwitch did mentioned a reserved training room. Maybe that was the answer. Let them get out and run, get some exercise and burn off the lethargy of having been cooped up for over a week. With class underway there would be few students in the halls, meaning their would be minimal risk of an incidents.

"Guess what." turned from her pile of materials and regarded her companions. "We're going out today."

"Out?" asked Emerald unwilling to move from the sun drenched spot she had taken on Blake's bed.

"Yes out. We're going to someplace where you guys can run."

"Run?" asked Jaune sitting up on the bed he was stretched out upon.

"That's right. So come up, up we're going out."

Jaune was on his feet first with Emerald lagging behind. Once they were on their feet Blake opened the door and ushered them outside. They waited as she exited the room and then fell in behind her. The path to the training rooms was a good walk through a large portion of the school, but as Blake had guessed the halls were mostly empty due to classes being in session. There were still a few students in the halls, but it was sparse enough that Jaune and Emerald didn't seem to bothered by the strangers they witnessed.

Arriving at their destination Blake checked the rooms. There were three, the first was in use, the second empty, but the third had a little sign on it stating that it was reserved.

This must be the one Blake thought as she tried the door and found it to be locked. She replayed the conversation from the previous day in her mind and was certain Professor Goodwitch had said she would reserve one of the rooms just for her use. Trying the door again, and still finding it locked she was puzzled.

Turning around she looked at Jaune and Emerald who were just standing their watching her. Trying to come up with a solution she pulled out her scroll. She was going to have to call Professor Goodwitch and find out what is going on. As it passed the door latch, she heard a buzz and a click. Reaching forward she tried the door again and it swung open.

"Guess she coded it to my scroll." Blake muttered to herself, "Makes sense, but she could have told me."

Opening the second door she waved Emerald and Jaune in. Closing the doors she reached to the side and found the light switches. Flicking them up the banks of lights came on one after the other illuminating the relatively large space.

Before she could say or do anything else Emerald swatted Jaune on the side of the head and took off. Jaune huffed and was instantly in pursuit. The pair ripped around the room, not slowing down for anything. Hoping onto the bleachers Emerald scaled them a dizzying speed. Jaune followed suit nimbly hopping from bench to bench as easily as someone walking along a flat floor.

Locking the door, Blake moved to the closest seat she could find and watch as the pair continued their game of tag. It was obvious that Emerald was the faster of the two, as she was easily able to keep ahead of Jaune. It was amazing though how fast the two of them truly were. Blake hazarded to guess that the only person she knew who could move faster would be Ruby and only when her semblance was active.

She felt the breeze as the pair zipped past her, and she closed her eyes. She let her thoughts drifted to the few times they had gone out into the fields beyond the encampment walls. To the few times she had watch the pair do just what they were doing now. Then she heard the rip of clothing. Opening her eyes she searched for them. Even though it wasn't the largest room in Beacon it was still big enough that she had lost track of them. Then she heard the snarling.

Bringing her eyes around she caught movement on the top of the bleachers on the far side of the room. She had found them, and they had changed. Emerald was backed up at the top of the bleachers her back to the wall, as Jaune stalked up from below. Their tails lashed and their ears were low. Jumping up and back to hit the wall behind her with all four feet Emerald vaulted over Jaune as he charged forward.

Blake jumped to her feet. The friendly game had gotten serious quickly. Whipping around she watched as Jaune gave chase. Emerald was still the faster of the two, but with anger spurring him on he was slowly closing the distance.

"No! No!" Blake shouted as the pair continued their rush about the room, this time even using the walls as springboards.

As she continued to shout for them to stop she watched wide eyed as Emerald stumbled, She caught herself quickly, but it was all the time Jaune needed to close the gap. Whipping about Emerald charged underneath him as he pounced. He twisted in the air as she passed and swiped his massive paw at her. She spun as it caught her on the haunch. Rolling across the floor she righted herself and reared up on her back legs. Jaune had landed and charged right into a hard swat across the face.

The pair hissed and snarled as they circled one another. Blake was at a loss. Neither was listening to her, and she had no idea why they were acting this way. She watched horrified as the pair went from a chase to a full on face to face brawl. Claws lashed out and teeth snapped as the pair collided and rolled about.

Blake thought about what to do. She considered getting close and trying to drag them apart, but discounted the idea. In this state they may attack her if she approached too closely; not to mention that fact she doubted she had the strength to pull either of their massive forms away from the other. Stuck she watched as the pair continued to fight. Blake's eyed grew wide as she watched Jaune's jaws close upon Emerald's throat. Without a second thought she shadow cloned forward and slapped him as hard as she could across the top of his great head.

"NO!" she screamed at him.

The sudden yell right near his ears, accompanied by the slap startled him and he released his grip. Emerald twisted and clawed her way out from under him, only to whip about and stalk towards him. Her tail lashing and ears flat. Blake knowing she was taking a big risk stepped in front of her.

"NO!" she yelled as she jabbed a finger right in Emerald's face.

Emerald paused, and snarled at her, and she could hear Jaune behind her growling. Twisting her body so she could see both of them while also staying between them she held out her hands and pointed at them both.

"NO!" she yelled with as commanding tone as she could muster.

The pair of great cats stopped.

"NO!" Blake repeated.

Emerald and Jaune's ears rolled back, and their tails went limp. Dropping to their stomachs they let their heads fall on to their crossed forelegs.

"No!" Blake repeated one last time.

Emerald and Jaune laid where they were, regarding her. She didn't know what they were thinking but she hoped it wasn't how easy of target she currently was. Because unarmed and alone, standing between the two great cats made her just that. A very easy target. Blake took a cautionary step back, follow by a second. Jaune and Emerald watched her move, neither shifting a muscle as they did.

"Come." Blake commanded, and to her relief both Emerald and Jaune stood and padded slowly forward to her.

Blake backed up again this time not stopping until the back of her legs hit the bleachers beside the main door. The pair of felines just stood there and watched her.

"Come." she commanded again, and like the first time they approached. "What go into you guys out there?"

Sitting down she watched them as they watched her. The minutes passed in silence before Blake chose to stand up and approach Jaune. Reaching out she ran her hand across the top of his wide head, running it down the side of his face. It felt warm, and wet. Pulling her hand away she saw blood. If Jaune was hurt, she thought.

"Emerald come."

Emerald closed on Blake, who was now standing next to Jaune, and Blake noticed it. A slight hitch to her step. Moving away from Jaune she stepped into Emerald's path. She stopped and Blake took that chance to move to her side. Running her other hand along her flank she felt nothing, but when she hit the haunch, it was warm and wet. Standing up straight she wiped both her hands on her pants before pulling out her scroll. Hitting the connect icon she waited for the call to be picked up. Glynda Goodwitch's face appeared on the screen.

"I hope this is important Miss Belladonna, I have a class about to start."

"There's been an incident with Jaune and Emerald."

"What kind of incident."

"They got into a fight with each other."

"How bad?"

"They seem okay, but when I checked them over I found blood. I think the doctor should see them."

"Then I would suggest you tak. . ."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"They're in their other forms."

"How did that happen?"

"I brought them to the training room to run, and I don't know."

"Alright Miss Belladonna stay there, I'll contact Kitsunne to come meet you."

"Can you send them a change of clothes, they ripped theirs up."

"That I can manage as well. We will see you shortly. Stay put."

"We?" Blake questioned as her screen went blank. Looking up she saw that Jaune and Emerald were once again side by side and staring at her intently.

It was fifteen minutes from the end of the call to when Blake heard the lock to the door click. A couple of seconds later Professor Goodwitch and Doctor Kitsunne entered; wisely without her lab coat on. Jaune and Emerald had remained in their grimm forms, sitting on their haunches before the seated form of Blake. The pair got up as Glynda and Kitsunne approached, backing way slowly with quiet snarls.

"This is going to be an issue." commented Glynda as she set down the two uniforms she had brought with her.

"I can't do anything with them like this. I'm a doctor not a vet."

"They wont change back. I've asked, them, and I've waited. They just seem to want to stay in this form."

"I could hold them with my semblance." mentioned Glynda.

"I think that would just make them mad." replied Blake.

"Those were my thoughts after suggesting it. Last thing we want is them anymore worked up than they are."

"I just wish I knew what had set them off. I mean they were just running around and then they were at each other's throats."

"If they were fighting that viciously how did you get them to stop?" asked Kitsunne.

"Well," Blake paused not sure how to tell it, "I ran up to them yelled and then slapped Jaune on the top of his head."

"You what?"

"You could've been mauled." Glynda added.

"I didn't have time to think of anything else. Jaune was about to grab Emerald by the neck."

"So you put yourself at risk to save her?" Glynda sighed, "It was very admirable what you did, but also very reckless. What if he had turned on you?"

"I didn't think about it. I just had to do something." Blake replied.

"So did that stop the altercation?" asked Kitsunne

"No, I had to stand between them and yell No at them."

"Miss Belladonna the risks you took." Glynda sighed again, "This is not the time or place. We need to figure out how to help them."

"Maybe if you yelled at them again." asked Kitsunne, "I mean they seem to listen, and if yelling makes them feel you are upset about something they are doing then maybe it'll make them do what you want?"

"That often has the opposite effect." replied Glynda.

"I know that, but what else can we do?"

"I can try it." offered Blake.

For their part in the whole conversation Jaune and Emerald had backed away to the point they were nearly across the room from the trio. Emerald now lay on her side as Jaune licked at her wounded haunch. His rough tongue rasping her slick black fur.

/=/

Out in the city of Vale, Cinder was doing something she never really thought she would ever have done. Shopping for groceries. While they did eat at the safe houses, it was mostly take out, so no one ever really did any shopping, at least no shopping for basic food staples. Knowing she had even less of a culinary streak than she had skill as a counselor; she opted for ready to heat meals. With two bags full she left the grocery store and moved to sit down on a nearby bench.

She was not looking forward to returning to Beacon and that monster of a file she was expected to read. Deciding to take some more time before heading back she pulled out her original scroll. She thumbed one of the three contacts contained with in, and waited for the call to be picked up.

"Cinder?" it was Mercury's face that appeared on the screen.

"In public. Update."

"R wants to take some people off construction and move them into acquisitions. Says it shouldn't impact the project's due date."

"Any problems with the union?" Cinder was very impressed that Mercury remembered the code words for their various activities. She made a note of finding someway of rewarding him for the effort.

"No. The union is keeping to themselves and get the work done that is requested."

"Good."

"So that transfer request?"

"Grant it, and slow up the work. The deadline is being extended."

"How long?"

"A month."

"R isn't going to like that, nor the union."

"That can't be helped. There are things in development that need to be reviewed before anything can be finalized. Let R know he can double up his request and the Union can focus on some side contracts until the details are hashed out."

"I'll pass the messages on. Anything else?"

"No, I'll call later for another report."

Mercury's image vanished from her screen. She knew another change to the plan was not going to go over very well, but if she allowed Roman the manpower he wanted to get back on track with the dust thefts; he would be placated. As for the White Fang, they could use the down time for whatever it is they choose to do with it.

Knowing things wouldn't get done back at Beacon if she just sat on the bench; she rose and grabbed her bags. Heading off to the bullhead terminal she allowed the sense of dread about returning to that file to wash over her. It would be a good distraction in case she met up with Oobleck on her return.

/=/

The scolding she gave Jaune and Emerald had Blake shaking. She felt so bad about doing it, and the pained looks in their eyes as they reverted made it all the worse. Turning her back because of her own modesty over anything else she waited while the Doctor and her Professor checked over her two charges. The exam was quick and painless.

"Mostly superficial." was the diagnosis. "Their aura should heal them up without an issue."

"What about Emerald's leg?"

"Not as serious as you would have thought. I could dress it, but there really isn't any need for it. She should be perfectly fine in a day or so."

As professor Goodwitch handed the two naked teens a change of clothes, Blake decided to ask the Doctor a couple of questions.

"Any thoughts as to why they went off?"

"Could be residual effects from the amount of sedatives we had them on." replied Kitsunne, "there have been documented cases of heightened aggression in some patients when the primary effects wear off."

"That true?"

"It is but I doubt that was what happened."

"Why?"

"The wounds. They were all superficial, and even Emerald's leg is minor compared to what they could have done to each other."

"So what happened then."

"Rough horseplay would be my conclusion."

"You can turn around now they are dressed." Glynda announced.

Breathing a sigh, Blake turned around followed by the doctor. She was happy to see her companions were once again sporting the traditional Beacon uniform. Though they did stand with their heads bowed, looking at Blake with pained expressions.

"I think they think you're mad with them." commented Glynda as she walked past on her way to the door. Kitsunne followed suit after patting Blake on the shoulder.

"Jaune. Emerald." Blake spoke stern but soft tone. "Come."

/=/

No one met her at the landing pad, which was a relief. She made her way back to her quarters without issue. Yes there were some looks from the students she passed, but she paid them no attention. Once back in her room she put away her purchases, and turned her attention to the horrifically large file laying open on her coffee table. Getting a glass of water she moved back over to the couch and set it down. Taking a deep breath she reached forward and hauled the mass of paper into her lap and resumed where she had left off.

She couldn't help agree more and more with Hazel's comment. Jaune and Emerald were damaged; but were they to damaged to be of use to her queen; that was a question she hoped to not have to answer. Much of what she had been reading was basic carbon copies of other reports only credited to a different person. Though there were the few stand outs. Merlot was a sick man for what he had been doing. But she could understand his methods. The ends justified the means. It was the same in her case. She would do what she had to do to get the result she wanted.

If it took toppling Beacon to get the power she craved then she'd do it without hesitation. If to please her queen she had to pretend to be something she was not; she would do it. She was doing it, she reminded herself. As she continued to read she was gaining some in site into why Jaune and Emerald were so important to her. If what Merlot had does was true, and from her reading it seemed all the more probable. They would be invaluable to Her wishes. An Adam and Eve of a new species, one that if controllable would be totally loyal to Her.

Taking a sip of water she returned to her reading.

/=/

There were slightly more people in the hallways on the return trip to the dorm. But Jaune and Emerald paid them no attention. They were solely focused on the back of the one person they never wanted to disappoint, and that was what they felt like they had done. Blake tried to console them, let them know she wasn't mad, but the pained look never left their faces.

Back in the room Blake picked up her book, and prepared to read to them only to find they had moved to the furthest bed and curled up upon one another. It pained her to see it, just as much as it had pained her to speak so roughly to them earlier that day. Standing up she move to the bed closest to them, sat down and started to read aloud.

/=/

"Headmaster."

"Doctor." Ozpin inclined his head towards the video image of Kitsunne. "I take it by the timing of this call that the results are in."

"They are," confirmed Kitsunne, "and it is confirmed. Jaune Arc and Emerald Sustrai are the ones we know as Jaune and Emerald."

"Good but troubling news."

"There is more."

"More?"

"The samples, are a match but there are some abnormalities."

"Explain."

"Both the original sequences are human."

"I think I'm starting to see."

"Though it is a familial match for both, Jaune and Emerald both have faunus markers."

"So this also confirms what Oobleck feared. Genetic tampering."

"That's not the end of it."

"How so?"

"If we can confirm they have been spliced with fanus DNA, then we have to assume that Merlot also succeeded in splicing grimm DNA into their bodies."

"Which means all the observations we have in those files are true."

"I've seen them in their altered form." commented Kitsunne, "they do look like grimm, without the bone plates."

"How did you see this?"

"There was an incident with them earlier this morning. They got a little too rough with each other and caused some minor injuries. I attended them along with Glynda." Kitsunne reported, "When I arrived they were in their grimm forms. So it is all true, or at least appears to be confirmed. But you know what that also means."

"We have video evidence of them not only killing someone, but eating them."

"This makes them even more dangerous than we could have imagined."

"More than that."

"How so?"

"We know they've killed, and we know they've consumed human flesh. We know they can take the form of a grimm like creature, and we currently have an open case involving a hunter that was killed and consumed."

"Was it them?"

"Though it is circumstantial, the evidence does point in their direction. Which means . . ."

"They are capable of killing hunters and huntresses." Kitsunne stopped for a moment and thought, "But all grimm are capable of that. How does this make them anymore dangerous?"

"They are intelligent. The grimm are not."

"So what's the next step. Inform the families?"

"No. Not yet."

"They have a right to know."

"And I understand that, but we also have a responsibility to protect the people."

"They're children! You're not suggesting . . ."

"No I'm not. What I am suggesting is further observation to confirm not only their abilities, but ability to adapt. Can we expect them to lead a normal life outside of our institution?"

"So you want to test them."

"In a manner yes, but not how you maybe thinking. I want to give them the best chance at a life outside our walls as I can, which means we need to expose them to life inside our walls to see if they can cope. If they can't then it is best they never leave."


	11. Chapter 10

Cinder set the folder down. It was a testament to her thoroughness that she had finally finished it. Her head swam with information. How often the relived themselves, how many calories they required. Much of what now rattled around in her head was useless and trivial. However there had been some nuggets of worth.

"Commanding tones and domineering presence." she spoke aloud to the empty apartment and smiled. Those out of everything this job would entail she could handle.

Standing up she went over to the kitchenette and made herself a cup of instant coffee. She drank it black, as black as her soul she used quip to her underlings; when they fetched it for her. With a fresh cup she returned to her now customary reading spot and cracked open one of the books she had bought. These like the files were going to be a tough read, but she hoped a little less repetitive.

She was wrong. The theories and idea presented in the first chapter were being repeated in the second, abet in more detail. By the time she was through the third chapter she had a feeling this job was more hit and miss then anything else. It was midday when she finally set the books down. She had forgone a trip to the cafeteria for breakfast, having warmed up a very plastic tasting breakfast sandwich to slate her hunger.

Getting up and preparing what she figured would be a very card board tasting meal, her mind wandered. Though she had finished the file, there remained the flash disk. Knowing she had a terminal in her office,she considered reviewing it. It had to have more data on her targets. Her office furniture would be delivered this afternoon, so she chose to review then.

She was right, the pathetic offering of a meal did taste like cardboard.

/=/

Having been checked, clothed and fed; Blake was unsure of what to do with Jaune and Emerald today. She had more home study to do, but that would involve them lounging about. Yet she could forgo her studies; in an attempt to always keep them occupied. Opening the curtains wide to allow as much sun in as possible; she watched as the pair quickly picked spots in which to just lay. Home study it was.

It was the afternoon when a knock sounded at her door. Standing up from the table and stretching, she moved the door. Giving a quick glance towards her two charges. Jaune and Emerald had twisted about to seated positions, and were eyeing her and the door. Opening it a crack to prevent any chance for the possibly of one or both of them charging; she looked out.

Standing outside was her team. A bag in hand.

"Hi, Blake."

"Greetings Blake."

"Hey."

"Hi, what brings you here?" she responded to to all the varied greetings in one sentence.

"We miss you." replied Ruby

"Ruby missed you, I just thought we should check up on you and bring you more necessities." commented Weiss.

"Missed you." was Yang's answer, and then adding, "Can we come in?"

"Sure?" Blake had to think about it for a few seconds which gained her a disapproving look from Yang.

/=/

"What do you mean you found them?" Qrow yelled as he stalked back and forth beside the open window Ozpin has let him enter through.

"Just what I said."

"I and three teams have been searching the damn forest for over a week looking for what took Talbot out; and you're here right now saying you found them." Qrow paused in is ranted, and just then caught part of what Ozpin had said when he arrived to give a status update. "What do you mean them?"

"Just what I said. But before I continue you need to calm down and have a seat." replied Ozpin in his normal calm and aloof manner.

"Explain." Qrow snapped after having taken a seat on the window sill followed by a long slug from his flask.

"It is better if a show you." Ozpin turned and tilted his terminal so Qrow could see it with out any issues. With a few key strokes the video played.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Qrow commented after video had finished.

"Not on the floor please."

After regaining some of his composure Qrow took a gulp from his flask. Ozpin waited quietly letting Qrow get even more control over himself.

"So you're saying you have a couple of children that can change into those things running loose in a school were my nieces attend. Are you fucking insane? Those things are dangerous."

"They are not running free." replied Ozpin ignoring the expletive. "They are contained and under the care of someone who has a semblance of control over them."

"They are dangerous. You didn't see what they did to Talbot. I did. It was a mess, a horror show."

"I am well aware. I did see photos from the scene. But as I have said they are under control."

"That's what everyone has said, who have tried to own a dangerous animal; until it goes out of control."

"They are not pets."

"No shit. What are they then?"

"Young adults that need our help."

"Help? Did you say help?"

"Yes I did."

"They don't need help they need to be locked away. For brother's sake Oz they've killed people, and ate them. That's what I would call murder and cannibalism."

"I am well aware of those facts, as I am of several other details of their history."

"History. The only history you should be considering is the threat they pose. Who knows how many others there have been. I mean come on Oz people go missing in the wilds all the time. Whose to say they didn't have a direct hand in some of them."

"And whose to say they did."

"It is pretty much a damn guarantee they did; from what I just saw."

"Qrow I don't expect you to just agree with my decisions; I am in this case giving you this information so you can call off the search and let the parties involved return to other tasks."

"And what am I suppose to tell them, huh? That the things that ripped Talbot apart are sitting safe and coddled at Beacon?"

"No, inform the that Port had captured them and they are no longer a threat. You know, he is well known for his ability to capture and contain grimm. It's a known fact he uses them in his lectures."

"It is believable, but how did it this happen? How did they get into the school?"

"Just how I said. Port had captured them."

"Seriously he did?"

"Yes, he did. It was quite the affair when he revealed them and they turned out to be faunus-like teens."

"Faunus-like? By the looks of them they are."

"That's part of their history. They are in fact human, spliced with faunus DNA."

"Spliced? I feel like there is a whole lot of disturbing crap you're not telling me."

"There is. However there is too much to go over in a meeting such as this."

"So Port caught them."

"Port caught them, they are no longer a danger to the general population."

"No now they're just a danger to the staff and students of Beacon."

"Things are in place to prevent that scenario."

"You realize Talbot was a good hunter, one of the better ones out there; and they tore him apart."

"I do."

"Its possible they could tear you, Port, Oobleck or Glynda apart as well."

"It is also just as possible that a beowulf could do that too; under the right circumstances."

"I don't like this."

"I never expected you to. I just thought you'd trust in my judgment more."

"This time I don't think I can." with that said Qrow stepped up and out the open window. A few seconds later a rather good sized crow could be seen flying away from the tower.

"We do have elevators." comment Ozpin as he watched the bird disappear into the distance.

/=/

Blake noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Jaune and Emerald both stepped back as her team entered.

"So what you up to?" Yang started to ask when she noticed the open textbook. "School work seriously? You've got a free pass from classes and you're here doing school work?"

"I don't want to fall behind." replied Blake as she again noticed her charges take further steps away from her friends.

"Care to introduce us?" ask Weiss in her normal formal tone.

"Jaune, Emerald this is Yang, Ruby and Weiss." Blake indicated each of them in turn as she introduced them. "Weiss, Ruby, Yang this is Emerald and Jaune."

"Pleasure to . . ." Weiss was cut off as she tried to approach with an outstretched hand only to receive a growl from Jaune and a short hiss from Emerald. "What is their problem?"

"They are not keen on strangers." Blake replied.

"Um we're your team." commented Ruby.

"They don't know you." responded Blake, "and if they don't know you then you're strangers to them."

"So what have you been up to besides studying. We've not seen you around campus." Yang butted in steering the conversation away from Jaune and Emerald into a more neutral territory.

"'Not much."

"Which means reading." Weiss stated, still a little taken aback by the response she had received from Emerald and Jaune.

"We brought you more books, and clothes." Ruby chimed in, holding up the bag she carried to emphasize the comment.

"Thank you."

"So when you think you'll be coming back to our room?" Ruby asked.

"Not for awhile." responded Blake. As she spoke she took a look over her shoulder. Jaune and Emerald were still hanging back a ways from her team. "Probably a long while."

"Because of them?" Weiss stated her tone moving back into her most customary uppity one.

"You could say that." Blake answered, "They have trust issues."

"Sounds like someone we know." Weiss sniped

"Until I can help them over it, I'll have to stay with them."

"By the look of it, that's going to be awhile." commented Yang.

"But team exercises are coming up. How we suppose to do that missing a team member?" Ruby asked as she placed the bag on the nearest bed, keeping her distance from Blake's new friends.

"I'm sure we can work something out." replied Blake, "I'm sure Professor Goodwitch will have a solution."

"I hope so." Ruby pouted.

"Well we have a class coming up" announced Yang, "Don't be a stranger, drop by."

"Yes, please." Ruby added, "Bring your friends, bet they'd love to see your old room."

"Until we see you again." Weiss commented as she headed for the door, casting one more glance at Jaune and Emerald before exiting.

"I'll try." responded Blake as the rest of her team left.

Once alone she looked at Jaune and Emerald who had finally moved out of the corner they had basically stood in for the duration of the short encounter with her team. She thought about making a visit to her old room. Have another chance to visit with her friends. Then she thought about Emerald's and Jaune's reactions, and for the time being dismissed the idea.

/=/

Cinder took receipt of her office furniture, and then spent the better part of an hour trying to move it around into a layout that suited her. It was just one more thing she never considered she would be doing when she was made part of the plan to decimate Beacon. Finally satisfied with her floor plan, one of which she had placed couch and chairs into half a dozen times; she moved to her desk and powered on her terminal.

Opening the file she had brought with her she removed the flash disk and inserted it. It took only a few seconds for the system to bring the window up showing the contents of the small device. It contained only one file; a video file. Touching it she waited for it to play. She felt sick after she had viewed it. While she was no stranger to death; having been the direct cause of more that a few. She was however not accustomed to the idea of eating one's victims.

Closing the windows and returning the flash disk to the folder, she closed it while trying to take deep breaths. The video had been unsettling, almost a little to graphic for even her. Again she was used to murder; having committing her own fair share. The rest of it though. She wondered if that was what Hazel, and in a less direct way Watts were referring to. If the pair took a dislike to her, would that be her fate? Shaking her head she pushed that thought from her mind. She had the partial power of a maiden at her beck and call. She was not some aura-less research assistant.

As she rose to leave there came a knock on her door. Opening it she was pleasantly surprised, well not pleasantly, but she was surprised to find Glynda Goodwitch standing there with a couple of books held in under her left arm.

"Miss Fall." Glynda greeted Cinder in a less authoritative tone then she used when addressing her students. "There seems to be an issue that we need to resolve. A couple in fact."

"An issue?" Cinder was almost sure they had found out she was a fraud. It's been almost three days, they must have continued to check up on her background during that time.

"Yes it seems we over looked a couple of things in the rush of having you attend Beacon."

"Overlooked?" Cinder was almost positive they had found her out, and was planning her escape, when Glynda reached over pulled the books from under her arm and presented them to her. Cinder glanced at the covers before speaking, "And these are?"

"The student and staff handbooks. You should have been given copies along with the file when you first arrived."

"I see." so she hadn't been found out, at least not yet.

"Also I have a request."

"A request?"

"Yes, I've had a couple of students approach me asking for assistance in matters not involving class work."

"Please go on." Cinder had a dreadful feeling she knew where the conversation was headed.

"Well seeing as you are here, and it would fall more under your area of expertise; me and the other teachers were wondering if you would be willing to take on additional how should I say it . . ."

"Clients?" Cinder interjected using one of the terms repeated often in her books.

"Yes."

"And what does the Headmaster have to say on the issue?" Cinder inquired, hiding; but feeling sick over the amount of teen angst she would have to deal with.

"Ozpin his agreement, but only if you are willing; seeing as you were brought on for a specific project, and this would be extra duties."

"I'll consider it." she responded while her mind told her to turn it down, to refuse in an absolute and definite manner.

"Thank you, and sorry for interrupting you."

"Oh it was no interruption. I was preparing to leave for the day."

"Very well then, I'll let you get on your way." Glynda nodded and walked off, her heels clacking on the floor as she went.

Cinder took a look at the two new books she'd have to review. At least they were like a tenth of the size of the file. Putting her new acquisitions under her arm in much the same fashion as Glynda had carried them, she closed and locked her door. Her own heels clattered against the tiled floor as she made her way to her private room. All the while during the trip her mind told her to refuse. To concentrate on the task at hand, but another part of her was warning against it. She had a role she was to play, this new development would only make that role more believable.

Preparing another of what she knew would be a cardboard tasting meal she considered her options. She could quit, but that would put her at odds with her queen's instructions. She could refuse but that would possibly cast doubt on the part she was pretending to play. Or she could accept; which also had draw backs. It would expose her to more chances of being exposed, along with adding complications to the plan. There was no easy option. Though accepting would also bolster her masquerade.

One of the three terrible options was becoming more and more apparent as the right course of action. She sighed realizing that one option would mean she'd not only need more books, but she would and should take a couple of quick online courses. Picking up her heated but now cooling meal she moved to the couch and proceeded to accept her fate. She was the school counselor.

Picking up her scroll from the coffee table she touched the call button and waited.

"What is it now?" It was Roman's face that appeared this time.

"Just a friendly call to see how things are progressing." she replied with a forced smile. There was nothing friendly about her and Roman's relationship, it was based entirely on fear.

"Friendly?"

"Yes friendly."

"You alone?" she knew he was asking so he'd know if he needed to use the code phrases, that had been hashed out during the last argumentative meeting.

"Yes."

"Fine. The tunnel work is at a crawl. I took charge as of many of those animals as the White Fang would allow to sure up the dust supplies."

"And the remainder of the Fang?"

"Doing something. I think they're planning a raid of some sort."

"That could be useful."

"Only if it's a dust shipment, and not some random SDC target."

"With things having been altered so much let them do as they wish for now."

"Fine by me. The less I have to deal with 'em the better." Roman responded while chomping down on his cigar.

"And Mercury?"

"He's at least useful" replied Roman "and more or less competent. How is it at your end?"

"Things are proceeding, but slowly."

"Obviously."

"My part will be instrumental for when the time comes."

"So playing with the kiddies is important for this whole operation?"

"I'm not playing with any kiddies as you put it."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Laying the ground work for things to come."

"Yeah, call it what you want. I see it as I see it." with that his face vanished as he hung up.

Cinder was more than a little perturbed with Roman, and seriously thought about having Mercury teach him a lesson in her stead. But she scrubbed that idea. That would only alienate Neo who was needed for the team portion of the plan when the festival arrived. So she let it slide for now, making a note to instill some more fear in him when she had another chance to return to Vale.

Setting her scroll aside he delved into the two handbooks she had brought back to her room. It took the better part of the remainder of the afternoon to digest their contents. They were by far a better read than the file or her counseling books. Noticing the time she chose to take her next meal in the cafeteria and risk running in to Oobleck over eating another one of her ready to heat offerings.

Picking up her Beacon scroll she left and made her way to her destination. The offerings were abundant, varied and looked delicious. Filling her tray with a modest but decent amount she looked around she saw none of the other teachers. Settling herself at an empty table she prepared to dig in, but just before she was able to a shadow was cast upon her. Looking up she saw a fidgeting student standing before her.

"Can I help you?"

"Um I'm sorry, it's just um."

"I'm not going to bite." she spoke softly trying to ease the young man's nerves, even though she knew she could and would bite under the right circumstances.

"Are you the new counselor?" he finally asked.

"Yes I am. I will be posting office hours in a day or so. If you'd like to speak with me in a more private setting you can always come see me then." she almost choked when she said it. She had made her decision and now would have to see it through.

"Thank you." the young man replied as he then took off like someone had set him on fire.

Cinder prepared to settle into her meal when she noticed others were regarding her, some with expectant looks. Deciding she would have to take this bull by the horns, so to speak; or she'd be interrupted again. She rose from her seat.

"To everyone here." she spoke and then waited as the din of metal against ceramic settled, "Yes I am the new student counselor. If you would like to speak with me; I will be posting office ours in a day or so. Feel free to approach me then."

Without another word she sat down and prepared to enjoy her meal. As she ate she reviewed what she had just done. There was no way out of it now. She had made her bed, and it was time to lay in it.

/=/

Having just finished their own meal, in which Emerald and Jaune seemed more at ease in using utensils, and in retrospect made the whole operation less messy; Blake prepared to settle in and read. She had thought about taking them down to the training room for another session but dismissed it. She didn't want another incident so soon after the first. Besides she was waiting for Professor Goodwitch to have several more uniforms delivered.

Lifting up her book she made herself comfortable and waited as Jaune and Emerald; who it seemed had gotten over the scolding of the other day; took their places on the floor before her. As she began to read she thought on the prospect of getting some more remedial books to use. Something that would help them learn more words. She knew what she would like to get, just needed to figure out how to do it, with out taking Emerald and Jaune for a trip into the city.

/=/

Ozpin sat considering his decisions of the past few days, and his options for the future. Jaune and Emerald would need more exposure to life with in Beacon. He knew he could probably count on Blake to agree, and he was sure once Miss Fall was finally involved fully; she would be willing to assist as well. The question was how to start the process. The steps needed to be small, controlled; but also of significance.

Just having them walk down the halls wouldn't be enough. It would be a start, but not enough. So he sat there stumped. There was also the issue of the families. While he was still waiting for Glynda to find a record of Emerald's; he did have one for Jaune's. He understood well that they had a right to know, and he agreed with that; it was just considering the circumstances it could cause more hard than good at this juncture.

Then of course there were the complications of Miss Fall and Qrow. Could Miss fall really help the pair. Could he trust Qrow not to act out even more, once he knew that Emerald and Jaune were actual with someone in close proximity to his nieces. There were other questions requiring answers as well. Their obviously violent past; how to mitigate it. How to remedy their lack of formal education. Adjusting them to societal norms, would it even be possible. There were so many risks and complications involved in the endeavor that he was starting to get a headache.

His final thoughts though were his darkest and most disturbing to himself. Did She know about them? The research documentation was proving to be true. They were part grimm. Would She try and take control of them? Destroy them? If She did know about them was there something already in progress lead by her hand, centered around them. The other issues he could figure out with assistance; but in regards to Her, he could only wait; and let time tell reveal the answers.

/=/

Cinder ran into Professor Oobleck on her way to her office instead of her quarters. She was planning to use her terminal to find some short online courses, and a few more books. He stopped and nodded in her direction before speaking up.

"I hear you made an announcement today during supper. I was pleasantly surprised to hear of its contents." he remarked a forced smile on his face.

"Thank you." she replied with a more warming fake smile, "It only seemed appropriate considering it was what I had been doing in Haven."

"Well I wished to thank you. We've been having to shoulder than responsibility for a few years now. It is final nice to have someone relive us of that extra burden."

"Burden? I would have thought it would have been more of an added benefit helping these young souls grow in more ways than just training to be hunters and huntresses." Cinder took a little bit of pride in twisting the blade of his own comment into him.

"Oh don't get me wrong," Oobleck tried to recover, "it was a boon to help them, it just added to our already considerable work load, if you can understand."

"Oh yes, I definitely understand." of course she did. She understood she was getting a chance to verbally punish him for his well placed mistrust of her and her motives. "You can't be everything to everyone."

"Exactly." agreed Oobleck who was feeling a little less red faced by his early comment, "Not heading to your room?"

"No, I was thinking of working out some office hours. I should be working with Jaune and Emerald soon, but in this added capacity I'll need to have hours available for other students to see me." Roman's comment of playing with the kiddies, came back and bit her on her shapely behind.

"Then I'll leave you to it." responded Oobleck, his smile slightly less forced than before, "Thank you again for stepping up."

"It is my pleasure." Cinder replied, even though she knew it wasn't. It was just a further complication she had set herself up for by speaking without thinking.

Oobleck nodded in her direction again, and moved off; leaving her to cover the remainder of the distance to her office unmolested by anyone else. Once securely inside she set about the tasks at hand. Books, courses, and finally office hours.

Part way through the exercise she figured out she would need a day planner to keep everything she was trying to do in order. To her delight she did in fact find a few short day courses she could take online, that also would provide her with usable course materials. The office hours came to her easier than she would have expected. Leaving her mornings and early afternoons open for her courses and to work with the main reason she was at Beacon. She set her hours for the rest of Beacon's student population in the late afternoon and early evening.


	12. Chapter 11

So it had begun. Cinder sat behind her desk jotting down another appointment. It would her third for that night. It had been two days since she posted her office hours, and while not steady, she still had a stream of kiddies looking for her help, or at least her soft shoulder to cry upon. She had been forced after the first day to have an open door policy, literately. She had to leave her door open so her prospective clients could approach and ask for an appointment.

It made it a little challenging to work on her first course with the interruptions, but she was managing. She had no idea that so many young adults could need someone to talk to. She began to wonder if it was sick type of comeuppance on the part of Lionheart to so glowingly play her up for the position. That or it was Watts' idea of a joke.

Through it all she had yet to see any sign of her true purpose to be at Beacon. The elusive meeting with Jaune and Emerald. She knew from some recent conversations involving Glynda that there were some issues to be overcome in regards to her helping them. Cinder had no idea what she really meant by "issues" and just took it in stride. Her appointments were adding to the validity of her cover.

"Excuse me Miss Fall." a small voice spoke after an equally small rap on her open door.

"Yes?" she looked up from her day planner. Picking up her pen, yes HER pen. Somehow she had become enamored with its feel and smooth flow with which it wrote. "What can I do for you?"

"I need help." came the soft reply, of the young man who she finally recognized as the student who had approached her several days ago.

"That is what I am here for. Would you like to take a seat?" setting down her pen, she rose from her chair and stepped around her desk.

The young man, basically still a boy shuffled in and took a spot on the couch as close to the door as he could get. Knowing from her books and online course that she needed to give people space she chose to sit in one of her arm chairs. She put on her warmest smile and just waited. It too was advice from what she had read. Don't pressure people, give them time to speak. It was about making them comfortable enough to let their apprehension and insecurities lessen enough; for them to speak as openly as they wished about what was troubling them.

"Would it help if I closed the door?' Cinder asked after a few minutes of dead silence. The young man nodded.

Getting up she made her way over and softly shut and locked her door to prevent any interruptions. A she did so she thought about getting a little "In Session" door hanger or something of the sort, as she was sure someone would come knocking. With that small task done she returned to her seat, and started waiting again.

"There is no hurry, take your time." Another suggestion from her course and books. This job was all about taking time and listening.

"I want to leave Beacon." he finally came out and said.

"And where would rather go to school?"

"No I WANT to leave Beacon, I don't want to be a hunter."

"Oh, I'm sorry I miss understood what you were trying to say." Cinder responded, knowing full well she had miss read the conversation.

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

The young man shook his head.

"And have you been feeling like this for sometime?"

The young man nodded.

"I see." Cinder Leaned back in her chair to consider her options on how to proceed. "Would you like to schedule a time to come back to speak with me for a longer period of time?"

"I don't know." was his reply.

"I could look into some options for you?"

"Options?"

"Like how to go about leaving, or getting a leave of absence so you can think about things with out the stress of classes. Things like that. Do you think that would help?"

"I guess."

"How about," she rose from her seat and moved over to her desk, spinning her day planner about so she could check what time slots she had open, "How about tonight at five? It is my last slot for the day and we can talk for as long as you like."

"Five?"

"Yes five tonight."

"I guess."

"What's you name?"

"Randal Talbot."

"Alright Randal," Cinder jotted his name in the spot she had indicated, "I have you down for five, and if there is anything else you want to talk about during our time you can. Okay?"

"Thank you Miss Fall."

"Not a problem my dear." Cinder felt she was going to cavities from using that term so much today.

Randal rose from his seat and walked to the door. Opening it he took a look around the halls before darting away. Cinder sighed, knowing she was now going to have to do some real prep work for her last session of the day. Maybe she could ask Glynda for some information and advice. Straightening up she smoothed her knee length pencil skirt and thought. The Staff handbook should have some information about such things. Turning about she made her way over to her pretty empty book shelf and retrieved the object in question.

Returning her desk she opened it up and started to look through the table of contents. When there came another rap on her door.

"Miss Fall?"

"Yes. How may I help you?" she closed the book and looked up with her most welcoming smile.

"Can I talk to you?" asked a fidgeting young fox faunus woman.

"Of course my dear. Would you like to sit down?

/=/

"So what did you want to see me about Miss Belladonna?" professor Goodwitch asked as she entered the room.

"It's about Jaune and Emerald."

"I did have the notion when you asked to see me." Glynda took a quick look around the room and found the pair both on their backs with their arms wide laying on the floor in the sun. 

"I need someone to watch them while I head into town to get some books."

"Some books?"

"Yes some more children style books, to help them learn words."

"I see. I'm sure we can find someone. . ."

"I need a break." was her next request.

"A break? I see."

"I've cooped up with them for almost a week, I need a little time to myself." Blake took a short breath before continuing, "t the camp the nurses would take them every so often so I could do things on my own. It was always just for a couple of hours but, you know."

"It gave you a chance to focus on you."

"Yes."

"I see your point, I'm just not sure how to help you. Can this wait until you've started your sessions with Miss Fall?"

"Maybe, but I could really use this. I need to see my team, and get some things, and stuff."

"Well I'm not sure how else I can help . . ."

"You could take them." Blake responded bluntly.

"Me?"

"They like you." Blake commented, before adding "You got them dressed after the incident, and they haven't shied away from you like they have others. They've shown no aggression towards you either."

"Those are all valid points, but I have classes and duties."

"It'll just be for a couple hours. I promise."

"Again my classes."

"I'm not asking for it to happen today. Just at some point this week, maybe this weekend?"

"Alright Miss Belladonna, I can't promise anything but I'll think about it. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Aside from needing a break, how have things been?"

"Quiet. Now that I have spare clothes for them, I was thinking of trying the training room again. But I also was thinking of taking them for a walk around campus. Let them get outside."

"Are you sure outside is a good place for them?"

"It wouldn't hurt them."

"I doubt it would, but how would you manage that. I would not suggest a late night stroll."

"If I did take them outside it would be during classes. Fewer people around to distract or aggravate them. Thought you'd like to know just in case of issues."

"I see. How about tomorrow first period after lunch. I have it free and can be available to assist you in this stroll."

"That would be nice."

"So tomorrow afternoon it is then. Should I meet you here?"

"Can we meet you in the garden?"

"If that is what you want. I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Now if there is nothing else. I should be going. I'll see you all tomorrow." with a look about the room and seeing that neither Jaune nor Emerald had moved she nodded to Blake and left.

Blake took a breath and sat down at the table. She looked over her two charges much like Professor Goodwitch had just done. They hadn't move a muscle, and continued to lay bathed in the sun. Turning about she returned to the lesson she had been working on before Glynda had arrived in response to her call.

/=/

"Kitsunne, as always it is a pleasure. What can I do for you?" Ozpin greeted the image that appeared on his terminal.

"I have the data from the outside lab. Their reports pretty much confirm what I said with the paternal tests."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"Their reports are more in depth, but it's pretty much what the tests I ran state. There is the presence of Faunus DNA and another unidentified anomaly contaminating the samples. Though my tests didn't pick up on any anomalies."

"So it is more proof that supports the documentation that we have."

"I would say so." replied Kitsunne.

"Anything else?"

"No, just thought you should know about the reports."

"Thank you."

Kitsunne's face vanished from the screen as the call ended. Ozpin sat back, none of the information they just reviewed added anything to what they already knew. It was in fact useless, and appeared to be a waste of Beacon's time and funding.

/=/

"Hi Glynda do you have a moment?" Cinder asked as Glynda's face appeared on her terminal.

"I do, what can I do for you Cinder."

"I've been reading through the handbooks, and the Leave of Absence section makes mention of a form. I was wondering how I might get some of them, just in case any of my clients need them."

"You have copies of all the forms listed in the handbooks on your terminal."

"I do?"

"Yes. This is another thing we apparently overlooked, when asking you to help us out."

"Well those things do happen, so it is understandable; and considering my main purpose for being brought on was not what I am currently doing."

"I know, but still we should have given you a better orientation."

"You said I have the forms on my terminal?"

"Yes. If you look over on the right side of the screen you should see a folder marked Beacon Essentials."

"Yes I see it."

"If you open it there will be a sub-older labeled forms and applications."

Cinder touched the screen and opened the folder to in fact see several sub-folders, but she did find the one in question easily enough.

"Found it. Thank you Glynda."

"If there is anything else feel free to ask any of us."

"I will." Cinder disconnected the call and started to look through the folder that was now open on her desktop. It was organized and well laid out, allowing her to find what she was looking for without an issue. Opening up the document up she centered it on her desktop and read through it. It was pretty straight forward and she was sure she could fill it out properly if it was needed. Leaving it open she prepared for her first appointment of the day.

/=/

It had taken her sometime but Glynda had finally found information on Emerald Sustrai's family; and Ozpin was currently reviewing those documents. The last known record was from fifteen years ago. A newspaper clipping was attached. The headline was simple; Grimm Attack. Reading through the article it detailed an isolated attack on a small transport just outside the gates of Mantle. There had been six passengers, a huntsman and the driver. Everyone had died in the incident. There was a list of names at the bottom of the clipping.

"Opal Sustrai" Ozpin read aloud.

Moving the clipping aside he looked over the other document. It was another clipping, this time about an child abduction. This one had two names. That of a single mother Opal Sustrai, and her missing daughter Emerald Sustrai. Ozpin sat back in his chair.

"It seems you were made an orphan my poor girl."

Leaning forward he closed the file and opened the email program on his terminal. Finding the contact he wanted he typed a quick message and hit send. He didn't expect a reply right away considering that office hours were basically over, and that lawyers even those on retainer often picked and choose what they responded to and went. Ozpin sat back again.

"Let's see if making you a ward of Beacon offers you a better future shall we."

/=/

Cinder was once again reviewing her life choices. After having gone through three separate appoints all dealing with broken hearts; she was just about to stab someone in the heart. Of course she couldn't do that so she sat there as they cried, one them actually have the gall to really use her shoulder; as she intoned "there there." until it was all flushed from their systems. It was after the crying breakdowns that they each had come to the realization that it wasn't the end of the world.

Setting her suit jacket over the back of her desk chair, knowing it would need to be laundered, she prepared for her last appointment of the day. Randal Talbot.

He arrived shortly before five and she bid him inside. Again he took the seat closest to the door. Moving from behind her desk Cinder closed the door and took a seat in one of the arm chairs. She waited to see if he wanted to start the conversation, but he just sat in silence.

"So you mentioned you are thinking of leaving Beacon."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I just don't want to be here anymore."

"Well that is a valid reason."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you feel uncomfortable someplace, and it is upsetting for you to be there, then you have every right to want to leave."

"So I can just go?"

"No I said you had the right to WANT to leave, not that you can just go."

"Oh."

"Does your team, or your family know that you don't want to be here?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"I haven't told them."

"I can understand that, but wouldn't it be good to tell them?"

"Can't."

"Why do you feel you can't?"

"Team would be mad, and my mom she's hurting."

"Well you can understand why your team would be mad."

"Yes."

"Do you feel they would be so mad that they couldn't understand your feelings?"

"Sort of."

"What about your mom, you said she was hurting. What did you mean?"

"She's upset about something that happened."

"Do you want to tell me more?"

"Not really."

"So why did you come to attend Beacon?"

"My dad."

"So your dad?"

"He was a hunter. I wanted to be like him."

"You said was. Is that the reason your mom is hurting? Because your dad is gone?"

"He's not gone, he's dead!"

"I'm sorry for your loss." She wasn't really, but she did have play the part of being sympathetic. "Is that the reason you want to leave Beacon? You don't want to end up like your dad?"

"Yes."

"I see." Cinder was getting into water well above her head. Her books and course never even touched on the subject of grief or loss. "Do you feel leaving would change anything?"

"I'd have more time with my mom."

"Well we can arrange that without you having to actually leave."

"I really don't like it here anymore. I really want to go."

"Then I can help you in that case as well, I just need to understand your reasons." Cinder leaned forward in her chair, "But you need to be honest with me about what you are feeling and why. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

"Okay, so because your dad has died, you have no interest in becoming a hunter. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"So what would you like to do if not be a hunter?"

"Maybe an accountant. I like numbers."

"There aren't many numbers involved with being hunter are there?" she chuckled.

"No, not really." it was the first time a smile showed up on the young man since he had entered her office.

"So what about your team?"

"They'll be mad."

"That is understandable, but do you think they'll be any less mad if you just leave without talking to them?"

"No."

"So maybe, just maybe you could talk to them before you make the final decision."

"They'll be mad."

"Here's what I think you could do." Cinder stood up and moved to her desk. Moving around it she took a seat. Reaching up she turned her terminal so it was partially facing Randal. "I have two forms here, both of which I can fill out for you."

"Forms?"

"Come here and I'll show them to you." Randal stood and shuffled over standing at the far side of her desk. "This first one is for a leave of absence. I could fill this out so you can spend time with your mom, and talk with her about how you feel about being here at Beacon. After which you could return if you so choose."

"Okay. What about the second one?"

"That is a request to un-enroll. It would mean you'd leave Beacon for good; but" she held up her finger to make her point, "IF you decide that you wanted to become a hunter at a later date you'd have to reapply and go through initiation, and classes that you've already completed. You'd also end up on a new team."

"I doubt I'd want to go through all that again."

"So how about we get you some time off to spend with your mom, after which if you still don't want to be a hunter; I'll fill out this other form for you. Sound like a plan?"

"It does but what about my team?"

"I could help you talk to them," she looked Randal in his brown eyes, "but only after you are sure you don't want to come back to Beacon."

"So maybe time to think about it with my mom?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me. So shall we fill out this first form?"

"Yeah."

Cinder couldn't believe she was actual trying to talk a young man out of dropping out of a hunter academy. She should be in fact getting the kid to leave, to quit. One less hunter to worry about down the line. She spent the next fifteen minutes going over the form with Randal. Typing in the needed information including her reasons why she felt he should be allowed the time away. The whole process made her look like a very professional and caring person. She felt sick inside. Once done, printed and signed by herself, with her pen; she handed it to Randal.

"Now you will have to present this to Professor Goodwitch so she can give it to the headmaster for his approval."

"So it can be denied?"

"It can, but it is doubtful. I feel the Headmaster is a very considerate person." she felt like she was going to throw up. Giving praise to the man that was her enemy.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Would you like to have another appointment?"

"No, not right now."

"Alright then. Just remember if you need to talk I am here."

"I will thank you Miss Fall."

After Randal left with his completed form, Cinder felt like slamming her head into the surface of her desk. She racked her brain as to why she was doing things like this. Why was she being helpful and kind? It was so out of character for her that it was making her mind numb with frustration. How was this all happening? She placed her face in her hands and sighed.

"Long day?"

"You could say that." Cinder replied as she dropped her hands and was looking at Glynda Goodwitch standing at her office door.

"I wanted to stop by for one reason but now I have a second as well."

"And those are?"

"Well firstly it's been decided that you should meet Jaune and Emerald."

"Really?" this was the first news that had Cinder actually truly excited since her tenure at Beacon had started, "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, during first period. I will be escorting them and Miss Belladonna on a walk through the gardens. You should join us."

"First period after lunch?" Cinder glanced down at her day planner; she had nothing scheduled. "I can be there, and the second reason?"

"To thank you for helping Mr. Talbot. I have his form and can make sure it is granted."

"You're welcome?" Cinder really didn't know how to reply to that statement; as she'd been kicking herself about the outcome of that appointment before Glynda had come to see her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished." it wasn't a lie, she had skipped lunch, and was feeling it now.

"Join us for supper."

"Us?"

"Peter and myself."

"What about Professor Oobleck?"

"He has a speaking engagement at the museum. So he wont be joining us."

"That's a pity." Cinder commented even though it wasn't. She had no interest about being around a man who mistrusted her so easily and readily. Even though he was right to do so, it just irked her.

/=/

The rest of the night passed with out incident or issue. Blake slumbered securely under the watch of her two charges, as like every night since being rejoined with their Blake; they lay at the foot of her bed in their altered forms.

Cinder also slept peacefully, having drifted off excited about the prospect of finally meeting Jaune and Emerald. She knew that was only the first step in securing the pair for her queen, but it made the idea of going through another day of appointments all the more bearable.

At this hour only Ozpin was awake. Busy reading and rereading the response he had received from Beacon's lawyer. He was impressed with the quick reply, but not so with the contents of the lengthy response.

"So it would not be as easy as I hoped." he commented to the empty office. "Not only do we have to prove who you are, but also we have to show that there is no one else capable to taking care of; and that only matters if you are under age or deemed as mentally incompetent."

Ozpin sat back and picked up his mug. He took a sip of the cooled contents. Setting the mug back down he once again leaned forward and considered the contents of the reply.

"The first I believe and probable, the last one not so much." Ozpin sat back once again and continued to think on the matter for sometime; before he himself retired to bed.

/=/

The morning flew by for Blake as it did for Cinder. Having scheduled a few more appointments, for the following few days Cinder was watching the clock. She'd have a busy afternoon, but the prospect of finally, starting her interactions with her queen's children were overriding the dread she had been feeling when she was jotting down names in her day planner. Rising from her seat she prepared for her meet up.

Blake was ushering her charges out the door, as Cinder closed up her office. The trip through the hallways of Beacon was quick, with few students around. Again like the other time she had taken Emerald and Jaune out, those students not in class were either in the cafeteria, or study hall. Exiting the main door they made their way towards the gardens, to find Professor Goodwitch waiting for them.

"No issues?"

"None." replied Blake.

"I hope you don't mind I've asked Miss Fall to join us. She should be here shortly?"

"Miss Fall, the new counselor, why?"

"She will be working with you, Jaune and Emerald soon, so I figured she should at least meet them prior, and also; to test the waters."

"Test?"

"Yes. To see if there will possibly any issues with her interacting with them."

"To see if they like her, you mean."

"Exactly." Glynda confirmed, before adding. "Ah, here she is now. Miss Fall."

"Professor Goodwitch." the raven haired amber eyed woman return the greeting as she approached.

"Miss Fall." Blake like wise greeted as Jaune and Emerald hung back behind her.

"I take it you are Miss Belladonna."

"Yes."

"And these must be Jaune and Emerald."

"They are."

Jaune had taken a protective step before Emerald at the approach of the strange woman. Blake noticed the pair seemed a little uneasy with the inclusion of this woman they had never met. Cinder also noticed the motion, and took a small step back to give them more room.

"Jaune. Emerald. I'm Miss fall. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." she greeted the pair, leaning forward ever so slightly with for at once a true warm smile.

"Hi." Jaune greeted back, as Emerald stood silent. Unbeknownst to Glynda and Blake; the pair could smell something on this new woman. Something that had them uneasy.

Not knowing if Blake or Glynda could see it, Cinder took another step back. She knew she had to play this safe. She knew she couldn't afford them taking a dislike to her. If they did it would ruin the plan to bring them under the influence of her mistress. Blake and Glynda both noticed however. Blake taking a small step to the side to be more in front of her companions. Glynda making a mental note that the whole plan to help Jaune and Emerald may have to be started over with someone new. Which was a pity seeing as how popular Miss Fall was becoming with the students.

"Shall we?" Glynda asked as she inclined her head towards the gardens.

"It is a beautiful day for it." remarked Cinder as she took a place near Glynda and slightly even further away from her targets.

Blake stepped in behind the pair of adults with Jaune and Emerald lagging just a couple of steps behind her. As they walked they made small talk. Obvious questions about how things were going. Was she keeping up with her studies. Where Emerald or Jaune in need of anything. Cinder even spoke up with a suggestion that she could take time in the mornings to take care any errands the pair needed done. Blake thanked her and made mention of the remedial books she would like to have.

As they walked Jaune and Emerald allowed their sense to take in all the smells, sounds and sights of the beautiful; expansive place. They could easily detect the various scents of flowers, and hear the buzz of insects. In all their time surviving in the wilds, they had never come across a place so peaceful; but still the off scent of the woman accompanying them played with their memories. She smelled of ash and grimm; and to them grimm needed to be destroyed. They did not act on that impulse however. Only if she made a threatening move towards Blake would they react.

As they walked Cinder still noticing the distance Emerald and Jaune were keeping from her; reached out to her parasite. Her queen and Watts had both told her it would affect them. Cinder was just not sure how. The pair flinched. They felt as if something was calling to them. Something from the one the new one; black haired woman. They felt like they should resist it, but it was calming. Cinder could see the effect. The pair were closing. Her heart quickened. Was it really working to pacify them.

Blake noticed that Jaune and Emerald were coming closer. As did Glynda, who wrote it off as the pair having grown accustomed to Cinder's presence. Blake too had the same inclination. It was only Cinder who knew the truth of the matter. Their grimm sides were reacting in a positive way. The parasite was working and this meant the plan could and should work.


End file.
